Harry Potter et le Tournoi des Quatre
by Morena9
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence. Harry et ses amis commencent leur sixième année. Qu'est devenu Voldemort? Qu'est-ce qui attend Harry et ses deux amis? Que leur réserve la nouvelle année? Enfin, si vous voulez en savoir plus, venez lire mon histoire. J
1. L'emprisonnement

**Bonjour! 'est ma première publication sur , donc, soyez indulgents!**

**Disclamer : seule Morena qui apparaît à la fin du chapitre m'appartient pour l'instant. Elle et deux autres qui apparaîtront plus tard ont des noms des pays dans lesquels elles sont nées, car leurs parents ont changé de noms. Bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai inventé les chiffres à propos des mangemorts.**

**Genre : surtout de la romance, mais aussi de l'aventure et du fantastique qui viendra plus tard. On peut dire qu'il y a un peu de dramatique aussi.**

**Pré-requis pour lire cette fic : vous devez avoir lu les cinq Harry Potter pour bien comprendre l'histoire. Si vous avez vu les trois films aussi c'est encore mieux. Pour finir, vous devez les avoir aimés, livres et films.**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture qui, je l'espère, sera passionnante.**

**£££**

Chapitre 1 

L'emprisonnement

Dans la fraîcheur de cette belle nuit de juillet, un homme, si l'on peut employer ce mot, réfléchissait avec animation aux tous récents événements. Et oui, cette nuit, Lord Voldemort était tourmenté.

Il s'en voulait, car il avait commis une grave erreur. Il aurait dû prendre la prophétie à Harry au lieu de le laisser s'enfuir. Car maintenant, la prophétie s'était brisée sans que personne ne puisse connaître ce qu'elle prédisait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était bien embêté, car il ne savait pas comment il devait s'y prendre pour se débarrasser de ce foutu "survivant".

Pendant qu'il méditait à cette importante question, il relâcha, sans le vouloir, son contrôle sur les mangemorts qu'il tenait avec le sortilège de l'Imperium. Et oui, cinquante de ses cent cinquante partisans ne le suivaient pas de leur plein gré.

Un à un, les sortilèges se brisèrent ; un à un, les cinquante sorciers retenus prisonniers se libèrent. Ils se souvinrent de ce que Voldemort leur avait fait faire et ils lui en voulurent. Chacun essaya de retrouver les autres ex-mangemorts pour se rebeller contre celui qui leur avait gâché la vie.

£££

Depuis qu'il avait revu Voldemort, la cicatrice de Harry le faisait affreusement souffrir. Mais peu à peu, la douleur diminuait et le jeune sorcier se mit à espérer qu'elle arrêterait bientôt. Il se demanda par quel miracle la souffrance disparaissait un peu plus chaque heure.

L'adolescent avait encore de la misère à dormir cette nuit. Harry, allongé sur le dos, immobile, depuis plus d'une heure, écoutait les différents bruits de la nuit. Le ronflement léger de son ami Ron ; en fait ce n'était pas son copain que Harry entendait, mais le gémissement de la goule qui servait de voisine aux deux garçons. Ne pouvant plus rester couché à ne rien faire, le jeune homme décida d'aller se promener à l'extérieur sous la lumière bienfaisante et apaisante de la pleine lune.

Il se leva tranquillement pour ne pas s'étourdir, puis mit ses lunettes. Avant de sortir de la chambre de son meilleur ami, le survivant regarda vers le lit de ce dernier. Il ne distinguait pas la forme du corps au milieu des couvertures. Inquiet, le jeune à la cicatrice s'approcha du lit en question. Ron avait bel et bien disparût. Rapidement, il se précipita sans bruit vers la chambre d'Hermione. Elle n'y était pas non plus. De plus en plus inquiet, Harry descendit dans la cuisine ; ils n'y étaient pas. Le jeune homme s'obligea à s'asseoir pour se calmer.

£££

Une jeune fille se promenait au clair de lune. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ; elle pensait encore à son ami. En fait, était-ce seulement un ami ? Cette question ne cessait de revenir à l'esprit de la jeune et talentueuse sorcière. Cependant, elle était loin de se douter que la même question trottait dans la tête de Ron. Ce drôle de garçon efflanqué qu'elle avait pour ami.

Enfin, bref, elle marchait dans la nuit, seule. Lorsque, tout à coup, elle vit un éclat roux sous la lumière lunaire. Lentement, elle s'approcha. Au dernier instant, elle sauta sur l'individu en question.

-Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enlève-toi que je puisse respirer, gémit le propriétaire de la mèche de cheveux qui brillait dans le noir. Et cesse de rire!

-Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Réussit à dire la jeune fille entre deux rires.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir. Mais je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit Ron.

-Euh ! Moi non plus j'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil.

-On devrait arrêter de fréquenter Harry, il nous a donné son insomnie.

Et les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire. Après quelques minutes de ce rire contagieux, les deux amis se turent et se regardèrent un moment, mais gênés, ils détournèrent vite le regard.

Ils restèrent là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre silencieux, ne sachant que faire. Au même instant, ils posèrent leur main par terre pour se rapprocher de l'autre, malgré leur grande timidité. Les deux mains étaient si proches qu'elles se touchèrent légèrement. D'un mouvement brusque, les jeunes sorciers enlevèrent leurs mains. Ils gardèrent le silence plusieurs minutes puis :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

-On s'embrasse...Euh ! Je veux dire, on s'en va se coucher, répondit Ron bien embêté.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Après un moment, comme poussé par un mystérieux courage, le jeune homme approcha son visage de celui de sa belle.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Lentement, le baiser naquit. Longtemps, ce baiser dura. Ils se séparèrent enfin, encore transportés par le bonheur du moment.

£££

-Où étiez-vous? S'enragea Harry en voyant ses deux amis rentrer.

Ces derniers qui se tenaient la main s'empressèrent de se lâcher.

-Calme-toi Harry ! On croirait entendre ma mère, répliqua Ron agacé.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble ? Demanda le jeune intrigué.

-Euh ! Rien, euh ! On était pas ensemble. On est allé marcher et on s'est croisé. Alors, on est revenu ensemble, expliqua Hermione avec empressement.

-Hum ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors ? Renchérit-il, insatisfait de la réponse.

-On arrivait pas à dormir. Mon Dieu! C 'est l'interrogatoire de l'Aurore en herbe cette nuit! S'emporta Ron. Viens, on va se coucher, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de sa petite amie.

Harry regarda les deux amoureux monter sans se douter qu'ils avaient éclairci certaines choses ensemble. Il resta encore en bas quelques minutes, puis décida de monter à son tour.

Arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec Ron, il trouva le lit de ce dernier encore vide. Le jeune se dit que son ami était à la toilette et se coucha, soudain très fatigué. Il s'endormit immédiatement sans avoir le temps de voir que son ami prenait beaucoup de temps pour venir se coucher. En fait, ce dernier était déjà couché, mais pas dans son lit ; il était auprès de sa douce.

£££

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que les mangemorts retenus prisonniers étaient libres. Ils avaient retrouvé les autres qui connaissaient Voldemort, mais qui n'étaient plus de son bord –ils étaient peu, certes, car personne n'échappait au grand Lord sans conséquence. Aujourd'hui, leur première rencontre, secrète, avait lieu. Elle se tenait chez nul autre que Severus Rogue.

La réunion durait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures. Chaque mangemort voulait dire ce qu'ils devraient faire du mage noir.

-On devrait le tuer d'un Avada Kedavra, après lui avoir affliger un sortilège Doloris et de lui avoir fait tuer, sous celui de l'Imperium, tous ceux qui sont encore avec lui, proposa l'un avec emportement.

-Mais non ! Ce sont les sortilèges impardonnables. Seuls lui et ses disciples les utilisent. Tu veux vraiment continuer à être reconnu comme l'un d'eux? Répliqua un autre sur le même ton. Non, on devrait plutôt faire un duel soixante-dix contre un.

-J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Il ne mérite pas mieux que d'être enfermé dans la prison d'Azkaban sous la surveillance vigilante des Détraqueurs. Et lorsque nous le voudrons, nous lui ferons subir le baiser du Détraqueur, expliqua quelqu'un.

Après avoir eu l'approbation de la majorité, ils décidèrent d'élaborer un plan pour capturer leur ancien chef.

£££

Deux personnes vêtues de noirs entrèrent silencieusement chez les Malfoy. Ceux-ci dormaient à poings fermés. Les deux êtres mystérieux se dirigèrent vers la chambre où Lucius était couché. L'un des intrus lui lança un sort de lévitation. Lentement, il fit sortir le mangemort qui volait silencieusement dans les airs. L'autre homme laissa un message disant que Lucius devait s'absenter pendant un temps indéterminé pour le travail. Et l'étrange trio quitta la maison de l'honorable famille des Malfoy.

Après avoir capturé tous les mangemorts, quelques-uns uns des rebelles allèrent parler au Détraqueurs pour leur proposer de s'occuper de Voldemort.

Un bataillon fut choisi pour aller emprisonner le Maître des Ténèbres. Ils s'entendirent pour utiliser un effet de surprise et, selon la situation, de faire comme s'ils étaient encore sous l'influence du sortilège de l'Imperium.

£££

Un homme à l'allure peu sûr de lui se dirigeait vers une grande et anciennement luxueuse demeure. Soudain, il se figea et tomba sur le sol. Une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de derrière un buisson baguette magique brandit. Il venait de lancer sur l'autre homme un sort de Stupéfix ; simple mais efficace.

Pendant ce temps, quatre autres comploteurs se dirigeaient vers la maison de leur futur prisonnier. Ils avaient utilisé un sort pour être totalement silencieux et s'étaient tous procurés une Main de la Gloire.

Chacun y avait mit une bougie allumée : résultat, chacun ne bénéficiait que de la lumière de sa chandelle. Ceux qui n'en auraient pas possédé, se seraient retrouvés dans le noir.

Ils avancèrent ensemble vers la demeure du défunt père de Voldemort. Ce dernier dormait d'un sommeil agité d'affreux cauchemars...

_Une bille de verre volait tranquillement dans les airs, lorsque, soudain, elle explosa en éclats. Le puissant sorcier entendait alors une faible voix s'échapper de la bille, mais il ne pouvait distinguer ce que la voix disait..._

_Voldemort se retrouvait soudain emprisonné dans une bille de verre. Il avait beau fracasser la paroi de toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à la briser. Il se sentait impuissant sans sa puissante baguette magique. Au loin, apparaissait alors le jeune Harry Potter. Il s'avançait vers la prison de son ennemi, puis se mettait à parler. Cependant, Voldemort n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait mais il était persuadé que le garçon parlait de la prophétie..._

_Le mage noir voyait au loin, très loin, la bille contenant la prophétie. Il avançait vers celle-ci, mais elle semblait être de plus en plus éloignée à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il essayait alors de courir, mais ses mouvements étaient lents et mal dirigés. Peu à peu, il réussissait à courir pour de bon, mais il demeurait sur place. Malgré ses efforts, la bille continuait de s'éloigner pour enfin disparaître..._

_Il y avait par terre des milliers de morceaux de verre. Une fois assemblés ces fragments formaient une bille, la fameuse bille de verre. Mais il restait à les ramasser puis à les coller : tâche ardue. Voldemort était agenouillé au milieu des pièces de cet étrange casse-tête. Il avait les mains et les genoux en sang, mais continuait à essayer de rassembler les éclats de verre..._

Les quatre anciens mangemorts entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Ils y montèrent tranquillement en prenant bien soin de ne pas marcher sur les marches qui craquent.

Arrivés en haut, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre où Voldemort se reposait, en fait, il ne se reposait pas vraiment, mais il dormait, c'était ça l'important. Les complices s'engouffrèrent dans l'antre de la bête. Celle-ci n'était pas près de se réveiller.

L'un des acolytes s'approcha de l'être endormi. Puis, prononça un faible "Accio baguette" vers son ennemi. La baguette de ce dernier sortit de la poche de son propriétaire pour aller dans la main de celui qui avait lancé le sort.

Un deuxième compère lança un sort pour ligoter et bâillonner son adversaire. Il devait avoir le moins de contrôle possible.

Un troisième sorcier jeta un "Stupéfix" sur leur victime. Ainsi, s'il se réveillait, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

Le quatrième militant fit léviter le corps endormi et fit sortir Voldemort de sa demeure. Il fut escorté par les trois autres hommes. Ils allèrent rejoindre leur ami qui était dans la cours en compagnie d'un Queudver pétrifié. Ensemble, ils repartirent à l'aide d'un portoloin.

£££

Les trois amis étaient entrain de faire leurs devoirs d'été dans la chambre de Ron. Harry était sur son lit et ses copains sur celui de l'autre garçon. Peu à peu, Hermione et Ron se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre n'en pouvant plus de faire semblant.

-Harry, il faut qu'on te dise quelque ça la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé en sortant de ses bouquins de magie.

-En fait, on voulait te le dire depuis un bout de son ami.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ? S'impatienta le jeune sorcier.

-Ron et moi, on sort ensemble...Répondit finalement Hermione le plus calmement possible.

-Quoi ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit! Vous me faites plus confiance ? Je croyais qu'on était des amis, qu'on se disait tout. Je vous ai tout dit quand j'ai embrassé Cho mais non, vous vous avez le droit de garder ça secret !? S'emporta Harry.

-Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, s'avança la sorcière.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me calmerais ? Et puis, je suis très calme moi. Mais, au fait, ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? Et, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses comme ça que vous me cachez ? Continua le jeune qui en devenait exaspérant.

-Mais non, Harry, on te cache rien d'autre. Et ça fait depuis une quinzaine de jours qu'on est ensemble, répondit calmement Ron.

£££

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Voldemort séjournait dans la prison d'Azkaban. Il laissait ses anciens alliés faire comme s'il avait un plan derrière la tête. Les Détraqueurs étaient très obéissants aux ordres des rebelles. En fait, tout allait pour le mieux.

£££

Les vacances finissaient dans deux semaines. Alors, Harry et ses amis devaient aller faire leurs achats scolaires. Ils se rendirent donc au Chemin de Traverse par une journée pluvieuse et ennuyante.

Dans la librairie, ils virent une jeune fille qui essayait de demander quelque chose au libraire qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Pourtant, elle parlait anglais, mais avec un très fort accent espagnol. Les trois amis allèrent à son secours pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle avait besoin des même livres qu'eux.

-Hola! Je m'appelle Morena Garcias, je suis Espagnole et je m'en vais à Poudlard en sixième année. Et vous ? Dit la jeune étrangère avec un sourire.

-Nous aussi. Enfin, on est pas Espagnols. On est tous les trois Anglais, répondit Hermione. Viens, on va t'aider à trouver ce qu'il te manque.

Ils finirent de faire leurs achats avec leur nouvelle amie. Ils apprirent qu'elle avait déménagé en Angleterre avec ses parents. Elle leur expliqua aussi que sa famille était d'origine française, mais comme elle était née en Espagne, elle avait l'accent et les habitudes espagnols.

Elle n'avait effectivement pas les traits d'une Espagnole. Elle avait la peau bronzée, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait vécu sur le bord de l'Océan. Ses cheveux bruns étaient éclaircis par des mèches plus blondes, résultat de beaucoup d'heures de soleil et ses beaux yeux bleus rappelaient immanquablement le ciel d'une journée sans nuage.

Après avoir trouver tout ce qui leur fallait, ils se rendirent chez Florian Fantarôme pour manger une crème glacée. Morena s'était acheté un chaton tout noir et un hibou Grand Duc. Elle avait aussi fait l'achat d'un magnifique Éclair de Feu version améliorée. Bien sûr, elle s'était procuré le matériel nécessaire pour fréquenter Poudlard : un chaudron, des plumes, des parchemins, etc.

À la fin de la journée, lorsqu'ils durent repartirent chez eux, ils se promirent de s'asseoir ensemble dans le Poudlard Express. Harry ne semblait plus fâché contre ses amis pour lui avoir caché leur relation.

**£££**

**Bon, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Que vous l'ayez aimé ou non, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'en disiez un mot. Et moi, je review en retour, même si des fois ça peut prendre du temps. Laissez-moi tous vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs. Les trois prochains chapitres sont déjà presque prêts. Il n'en tient qu'à vous pour que je les mette. Si vous ne me reviewez pas, je vais croire que personne ne lit mon histoire et je vais l'arrêter là.**

**Merci d'avance à tous mes futurs revieweurs.**

**Ciao!**

**Morena (hum, il me semble avoir lu ce nom dans une histoire, mais je ne me souviens plus laquelle. Loll ou mdr dépendant ou vous vivez ) (Cybel-corrigeuse-en-herbe! (CCEH) : Seulement ceux qui connaissent la référence peuvent comprendre de quoi il s'agit, dsl )**


	2. Choisir son clan

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici maintenant mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.**

**Disclamer : il y a un nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre qui est de mon invention ; je vous laisse découvrir lequel. Un petit rappel sur Morena : quand elle parle, elle a un accent espagnol, mais c'était trop compliqué d'écrire pour que ça paraisse alors, imaginez-vous qu'elle a un fort accent ;)**

**Bon vous pouvez lire maintenant. (Cybel : Merci de nous le précisez :P)**

Chapitre 2

Choisir son clan

Draco Malfoy attendait ses fidèles compagnons sur la gare du quai 9¾. Ses beaux yeux bleus parcouraient la foule d'élèves agglutinés pour entrer dans le train. Il aperçut soudain une jeune fille de son âge, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu, entrer dans le Poudlard Express.

£££

Morena était déjà assise dans un compartiment lorsque ses trois amis rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse vinrent la rejoindre. Ils n'étaient pas sitôt installés que Malfoy ouvrit la porte. Il entra, suivi de Crabe et de Goyle.

-Tiens, mais si ce n'est pas le trio de chouchous, dit Draco de son habituel ton condescendant. Allez-vous en, on a décidé de s'asseoir ici. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

-Malfoy, va te trouver une autre banquette, on était là avant vous, répondit Hermione sur un ton sans réplique.

-Hey ! Arrêtez, je crois qu'il y a de la place pour tout le monde, dit Morena avec philosophie.

Les trois acolytes qui venaient de faire irruption s'assirent, Draco à côté de l'Espagnole. Celui-ci afficha un sourire hautain à la Gryffondor.

Hermione se leva, une grimace sur son visage.

-S'ils restent ici, moi je pars, dit-elle avant de sortir du compartiment.

-Hermione, attends-nous, s'exclamèrent ses deux compagnons après avoir hésité un moment. Après quelques instants, satisfait de la fuite des trois autres, le jeune homme se retourna vers la nouvelle et se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et toi ?

-Morena Garcia, répondit l'intéressée, avec un sourire.

-Tu es nouvelle ? Tu t'en va en quelle année ? Je parie que tu es espagnole, continua le beau blond.

-Oui, je m'en vais en sixième année. Et oui, je suis née en Espagne, mais mes parents sont français, renchérit la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi, je suis en sixième année et je suis à Serpentard. Et eux aussi, dit le chef de la bande en désignant ses amis.

-C'est quoi Serpentard ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te fuient ? Demanda l'autre intriguée en parlant des trois Gryffondor.

£££

Les trois sorciers trouvèrent le compartiment où étaient installés Ginny et Neville. Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir avec eux et leur expliqua la situation, un peu gêné. Les deux autres acceptèrent avec joie de partager leur compartiment. Le chariot de friandises passa et Harry acheta de tout, mais particulièrement des nouveautés. Effectivement, certains bonbons avaient été inventer par les jumeaux. Alors, tout le long du trajet, ils s'amusèrent à goûter à toutes les sucreries et à observer leurs effets.

Leur préférée était celle qui obligeait la personne qui l'avait avalée à parler très rapidement, sans respirer, des mots sans queues ni têtes durant plusieurs secondes. La confiserie avait un goût de cerise et au centre, il y avait du chocolat onctueux. C'était dans ce chocolat que se trouvait l'ingrédient secret.

Il y avait aussi un bonbon, appelé baba au rhume qui faisait couler les yeux et le nez comme si on avait le rhume, justement. On devait ensuite boire un sirop spécial qui venait avec et on arrêtait instantanément de se renifler.

Un autre goûtait le citron et avait pour effet de donner au visage du gourmand un air très fatigué : des grands cernes sous les yeux rougis par la fatigue magique et une terrible envie de montrer une attitude boudeuse. L'effet durait plusieurs minutes et, combiné avec le baba au rhume, il était très convaincant pour manquer un cours, par exemple.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de Poudlard, ils avaient tous mangé de toutes les friandises et chacun s'était fait une réserve pour assez grosse pour durer jusqu'à la première sortie à Pré-au-lard.

£££

Lorsque les élèves débarquèrent du train, Hagrid était là, comme toujours, et demanda aux premières années de le suivre. Les autres se dirigèrent vers les diligences qui devaient les conduire à l'entrée du château.

-Ils sont affreusement laids, s'exclama soudain Morena.

-Hein ! De quoi tu parles ? Demanda précipitamment Draco, sourcil levé.

-Je parle des bêtes là qui tirent les diligences. Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Répondit la fille comme si c'était évident.

-Elle est folle, marmonna le jeune homme en montant dans un des carrosses. Morena se sentit affreusement embarrassé, ne comprenant pas où était le mal. Un peu perdue, elle continua à fixer les cheveux ailés devant les carrosses.

-Tu les vois, toi aussi, hein ? Demanda une jeune fille, à l'air lunatique, à la nouvelle.

-Ouais ! Quoi ? C'est pas tout le monde qui les voit ? S'interrogea l'intéressée.

£££

-J'espère que je serai à Serpentard avec toi, s'empressa de dire Morena après que Draco lui ait parlé des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Ils étaient assis dans une diligence et se rendaient à l'entrée de l'école. L'Espagnole avait renoncé à s'expliquer et essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ouais, on sera sûrement ensemble, répondit Malfoy avec tendresse.

Il se sentait bien avec cette fille. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça et se demandait comment agir. Ils ne dirent rien de plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent pour franchir la porte de Poudlard.

£££

Tous les élèves étaient maintenant rassemblés dans la grande salle et ils étaient tous assis à leur table. Tous sauf les premières années et Morena. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise, car elle était la seule de son âge à attendre comme ça avec les plus petits.

Une dame à l'air sévère arriva avec un banc et un chapeau. Elle déposa le banc, puis mit le chapeau dessus. Celui-ci, se mit à bouger et une fente, comme une bouche, s'ouvrit.

_Il est maintenant venu le temps_

_De vous repartir dans des camps différents_

_Auxquels vous prouverez_

_Les qualités que vous possédez _

_Écoutez bien, je ne le répéterai qu'une fois_

_Et le proclamerai avec toute bonne foi :_

_Si votre cœur appartient à Gryffondor_

_Vous devez être courageux, hardi et fort _

_Où le danger ne vous donne pas froid aux yeux_

_Vous irez même à braver les dieux_

_Si par contre, vous souhaitez être du clan Poufsouffle _

_Passionnez par le travail sans en perdre son souffle_

_Juste et patient, sont vos mots d'ordres_

_Vous trouverez toujours la raison, même dans le désordre_

_Si jusque là, aucune place ne vous hèle _

_Pensez Serdaigle et vous trouverez bien plus que du zèle _

_Des élèves sages et réfléchis qui veulent tout connaître_

_Même à en perdre la tête_

_En tout dernier, n'oublions par Serpentard_

_Fait pour les futés et les débrouillards_

_Ils sont passionnés ; arriver à chaque but _

_Telle est la mission convenue _

_Maintenant, chers étudiants_

_Venez vers moi, n'ayez point peur !_

_Car vous trouverez en moi plusieurs talents_

_Sois en premier, celui de parlementeur_

Une ovation respectueuse suivit poème. Après que le professeur McGonagall ait demandé le silence, elle appela chacun des premières années à s'asseoir sur un petit banc et déposa le vieux chapeau sur leur tête.

À la fin, il ne restait plus que l'étrangère. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et aussitôt, toutes les voix se turent.

-Cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève en sixième année. Je vous demanderais donc d'être respectueux avec elle, car ce pays est nouveau pour elle, expliqua le directeur.

-Mlle Garcia, veuillez vous asseoir sur le tabouret je vous prie, s'exclama le professeur à l'air sévère.

La jeune fille se dirigea timidement vers le banc et s'y assit. La directrice de Gryffondor déposa le choixpeau magique sur la tête de l'Espagnole. Celui-ci lui parla, mais les autres élèves ne semblaient pas entendre ce qu'il disait.

-Hum ! Dans quelle maison vais-je te mettre ? Tu es très persévérante et tu mènes tous tes projets à exécution mais tu manques un peu de confiance en toi. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la maison qui t'aiderait à améliorer ce point, raconta-t-il en chuchotant. Puis, il dit d'une voix puissante : SERPENTARD!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la grande salle, les membres de sa nouvelle maison étaient visiblement contents de l'avoir parmi eux. Morena se dirigea vers la table où Draco se trouvait et s'assit à côté de lui.

Son regard croisa celui des trois Gryffondor avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Elle leur lança un regard méprisant digne d'une vraie Serpentard. Après ce que son cher ami Malfoy lui avait raconté sur eux, elle ne voulait plus du tout être leur amie.

£££

Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de sixième année avaient un cours commun en "Défense contre les forces du mal". Ils avaient évidemment un nouveau professeur. Plusieurs rumeurs couraient à son sujet et tous les élèves étaient excités et curieux de le voir en personne. Ce dernier avait l'air beaucoup plus gentil que ceux des deux années précédentes.

Effectivement, leur professeur était très jeune, environ dix-neuf, vingt ans. Il avait le regard d'un charmeur et une attitude décontractée. Plusieurs soupires rêveurs se firent entendre du côté des filles.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle William Stephenson mais appelez-moi William. Je suis, comme vous devez vous en douter, votre nouveau prof de DCFM. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé du dégoût que vos deux maisons portaient à l'autre...

Harry et Draco se regardèrent.

-...et je vais vous demander de laisser de côté vos différents lorsque vous serez dans mon cours, continua le prof bien conscient de l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux garçons.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau.

-Si vous voulez apprendre, vous devrez coopérer. Je vais vous passer un test théorique pour voir ce que vous savez déjà. Ensuite, s'il nous reste du temps, nous commencerons le test pratique que nous continuerons au prochain cours, termina William avant de distribuer à chacun un paquet de feuilles parcheminées.

Tous les élèves étaient penchés sur leur travail depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Le professeur en profita pour faire un petit somme. En effet, il avait peu dormi ces derniers jours.

À la moitié du cours, William ramassa les feuilles de tout le monde.

-Bon, j'imagine que vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur moi. Alors, voici, je suis anglais, mais j'ai passé la dernière année au Japon. Je suis arrivé en Angleterre il y a quelques jours et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi depuis. Mes parents habitent toujours en Angleterre, j'ai également une petite sœur âgée de quatorze ans qui vient aussi à Poudlard. Moi, j'ai vingt ans et dans mes temps libres, je joue au Quidditch au poste de Poursuiveur, mon équipe préférée est le club des Holyhead Harpies, vous vous doutez pourquoi. 1 (Il leur adressa un petit clin d'œil) Ah ! Et, non, je n'ai pas de petite amie, pour celles qui voulaient savoir...Bon, et bien je crois que j'ai fait le tour, résuma le jeune professeur. Maintenant, il nous reste vingt minutes pour commencer le test pratique. Mettez-vous deux par deux et attendez que je vienne vous voir.

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à se lancer des sorts comme le "Stupéfix", le "Rictusempra" et le "Expelliarmus". William affirmait que s'il y avait des gens qui ne maîtrisaient pas ces sorts, il y avait un problème. Bien sûr, Neville faisait parti de ces gens-là. Lorsque le cours se termina, tout le monde s'était figé sur place, avait rigolé un bon coup et s'était faire enlever leur baguette par leur compagnon.

£££

Comble de malchance, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient un cours de potions ensemble. La porte était verrouillée lorsque Harry et ses amis arrivèrent dans les cachots. Peu de temps après, Draco et Morena arrivèrent.

-Tiens, Potter, on dirait bien que tu as peur de te faire coller un retard, dit Malfoy en riant.

Soudain, le professeur Rogue arriva. Il avait l'air étrange. Contrairement à son habitude, il semblait très heureux. Cependant, de larges cernes soulignaient son regard joyeux.

-Voyons, monsieur, pourquoi est-ce que je collerais un retard à ce cher monsieur Potter ? C'est un excellent élève. Enfin, entrez donc dans la classe, répondit Severus Rogue.

Le cours se passa de manière plutôt agréable. En fait, pour le trio inséparable. Le professeur les aida même à fabriquer leurs potions. Lorsque Draco insultait son ennemi, le directeur de Serpentard prenait la défense de son ancien souffre-douleur. Rogue alla même jusqu'à dire à Morena qu'elle choisissait bien mal ses fréquentations.

£££

Le mois de septembre avançait à grand pas. Les rivalités entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'accentuèrent après l'arrivée de l'Espagnole. Effectivement, sous le regard de celle-ci, Draco était très désagréable avec ses ennemis. Il semblait vouloir l'impressionner, quoiqu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il avait déjà toute son attention.

£££

Le vingt-deux septembre, au repas du soir, le professeur Dumbledore demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

-Cette année, nous avons mis au point un tournoi qui ressemble à celui qui a eu lieu il y a deux ans, commença le directeur.

La foule réagit de différentes manières ; certains étaient heureux, car ça ferait un bon divertissement, mais d'autres se souvenaient de la façon dont ça s'était terminé.

-Cependant, le tournoi opposera des élèves de notre école seulement. Il se verra affronter les meilleurs étudiants de chaque maison. Pour le choix de ces champions, nous aurons recourt à une coupe qui ressemble beaucoup à la Coupe de Feu. Vous pourrez y déposer vos noms dès demain. Seuls les jeunes de seize ans et plus aurons le droit participer au Tournoi des Quatre. Je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire : Bon appétit.

Le même sujet de conversation se promenait de table en table. Qui allait déposer son nom dans la coupe ? Qui allait être choisi ? Harry et ses amis discutaient avec animation.

-Harry, c'est sûr que c'est toi qui va être choisi pour représenter Gryffondor. On va leur filer une raclée à ses Serpentard à la noix, prédit Neville avec assurance.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que je dépose mon nom, à moins que le prof de DCFM le mette à ma place, répondit l'ancien champion de Poudlard en grognant.

-Qu'est que tu as contre Will ? S'insurgea Ginny et toutes les autres filles qui l'avaient entendu, sauf Hermione, bien sûr.

-Tiens, tu l'appelles Will maintenant ? Il faudrait pas que maman apprenne ça. Vous avez l'air très proche toi et lui, dit Ron pour faire la leçon à sa petite sœur. Je te ferais remarquer qu'il a vingt ans, alors que tu n'as que quinze.

-Mêle-toi pas de ce qui te regarde pas, répliqua la jeune fille.

-Moi, en tout cas, je vais déposer mon nom. On sait jamais, s'exclama Hermione pour changer de sujet.

-Moi aussi, renchérit timidement Neville.

-C'est pas juste Harry, tu pourrais mettre ton nom, mais tu le feras pas. Moi, si j'avais l'âge, je le mettrais, c'est sûr, s'indigna la sœur de Ron.

Le repas se continua dans une atmosphère mêlée de bonne et de mauvaise humeur. Tous les jeunes de Gryffondor en âge de participer au tournoi dirent qu'ils allaient essayer. Tous, sauf Ron et Harry. Ils évitèrent de s'avancer sur ce sujet.

£££

Le lendemain matin, vers trois heures, Ron se leva en catimini pour aller déposer son nom dans la coupe. Arrivé en bas, il découvrit Harry en train de mettre le sien. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis longtemps car Ron passait tout son temps avec sa petite amie.

Gêné, le rouquin s'approcha de la coupe et y déposa son nom. Elle n'était pas faite de bois, mais de métal et un feu bleuâtre brûlait à l'intérieur.

Les deux amis remontèrent ensuite sans rien dire. Harry était maintenant habitué à la solitude et au silence. L'autre aurait bien voulu parler, mais il ne savait que dire.

£££

Une semaine après l'annonce du tournoi, toute l'école fut rassemblée dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il eut l'attention de tout le monde, Dumbledore se leva.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est le moment de voir qui représentera chaque maison. Lorsque je les nommerai, je leur demanderais d'aller dans l'antichambre. Pour POUFSOUFFLE...

Le feu qui brûlait dans la coupe devint soudain plus fort. Puis, un morceau de papier s'éleva au-dessus des flammes. Le directeur s'empara du papier.

-Le champion de Poufsouffle sera Justin Finch-Fletchley, annonça Albus.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à la table de la maison en question. Justin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte derrière la table des enseignants.

-Pour SERDAIGLE...

La même chose que quelques minutes auparavant se produisit. Dumbledore prit le nom.

-Leur championne est Cho Chang, déclara-t-il.

De nouveau, les gens montrèrent leur joie, mais cette fois-ci, c'était à la table des Serdaigle. La jeune fille nommée se leva et alla dans la salle où se trouvait déjà Justin.

-Pour SERPENTARD...

De nouveau, les flammes rejetèrent un nom. De nouveau, le vieillard s'en empara.

-Leur représentant sera Draco Malfoy, proclama-t-il.

Les Serpentard étaient aussi contents que s'ils avaient encore une fois gagné la coupe de quatre maisons, comme s'ils avaient déjà gagné le tournoi. Le jeune homme montrait un air supérieur. Il se leva et laissa son amie à leur table.

-Et pour terminer, GRYFFONDOR...

Une fois de plus, le nom fut choisi et sortit de la coupe.

-Le champion de Gryffondor sera Ron Weasley, dit Dumbledore.

Toute la salle était très surprise de cette annonce, Ron le premier. Il se leva néanmoins. Lorsque celui-ci eut disparut derrière la porte de l'antichambre, tout le monde voulut dire quelques choses.

-Harry, t'as pas mis ton nom dans la coupe ? Commença Seamus.

À la table des Serpentard, toute l'attention était pour la nouvelle. Toutes les filles voulaient savoir si Draco était libre ou s'il avait une petite amie. Les garçons, quant à eux, cherchaient à savoir si l'Espagnole était très proche avec Malfoy. Ils essayaient de lui prouver qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et qu'ils auraient dû être choisis.

£££

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, deux jeunes faisaient leurs devoirs. Draco avait traqué ses deux gardes du corps pour une jolie demoiselle. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. En fait, ils ne faisaient pas vraiment leurs devoirs. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres.

-J'en reviens pas que ce soit ce stupide Weasley qui ait été choisi comme champion de Gryffondor. Enfin, ça me laisse toutes les chances de gagner, dit le beau jeune homme.

-T'as bien raison, de toutes façons, t'es le meilleur. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu accordes tant d'importance à Voldemort. Désolée, je voulais dire "Tu-sais-qui", rectifia l'Espagnole.

-Ouais, en fait, c'est plutôt mon père qui m'oblige à suivre ses pas. Mais disons que je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir obéir à quelqu'un qui a brisé le cœur de plusieurs personnes en tuant un être cher à leurs yeux.

£££

L'entraînement de Quidditch commença au début octobre. L'équipe de Gryffondor fut légèrement refaite. Ron resta Grdien de but, Harry reprit le poste d'Attrapeur et Ginny se retrouva Poursuiveur. Mais il manquait encore deux Batteurs et deux Poursuiveurs. Hermione refusa catégoriquement de passer les auditions pour faire partie de l'équipe.

L'équipe des Serpentard avait changé de Gardien étant donné que Flint avait fini ses études l'année précédente. C'était la jeune Morena qui fut choisie, grâce à son talent, mais aussi suite à la nomination de Draco comme capitaine. Qu'elle ait été bonne ou pas, il la prenait quand même dans l'équipe.

£££

Dans l'antichambre, les quatre champions avaient été informés des dates des quatre épreuves. La première aurait lieu le trente et un octobre, la deuxième avant les vacances de Noël. La troisième se déroulerait au mois de mars et la dernière à la fin de mai.

Après l'annonce des champions, Ron n'avait pas cessé de se faire poser des questions. Dans les corridors, tous les Gryffondor le félicitait mais il s'apercevait bien que Harry était triste. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit qu'il avait déposé son nom dans la coupe. Seul lui et son ami étaient au courant. Ce dernier aurait bien voulu parler avec son ami, mais il n'avait pas un moment à lui.

Plus tard, la première semaine d'octobre, les participants furent convoqués dans une classe. Là, le directeur leur expliqua où trouver des indices sur la première tâche. Ils devaient chercher autour de la forêt interdite. Ensuite, Ollivander examina leurs baguettes une après l'autre. L'affreuse Rita Skeeter n'était pas là pour les embêter avec ses questions embarrassantes.

£££

Harry était assis, seul, car ses deux amis étaient ensemble. Morena qui se dirigeait vers l'école passa près de lui.

-Salut, lui dit le jeune garçon. La jeune Serpentard fit une pause et lui cracha :

-Je t'ai pas sonné toi. Ah ! T'es pas avec tes amis : la sang-de-bourbe et le cassé? Non, c'est vrai, t'as plus d'ami, oups! Désolée, j'avais oublié.

Elle tourna les talons et partit vers le château. Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul.

Il était toujours seul ces temps-ci. Il se levait, Ron était déjà levé. Il descendait manger, ses amis étaient déjà sortis. Il ne les voyait que durant les cours. Dès que le cours se terminait, ses deux copains s'éclipsaient. La nouvelle avait peut-être raison, il n'avait plus d'ami. Depuis que Ron avait été désigné champion de Gryffondor, il avait l'attention de tous et Harry, lui, se retrouvait isolé.

£££

Les deux tourtereaux étaient dans le parc de l'école. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Ils avaient délaissé Harry peut-être un peu trop mais ils ne pensaient pas à ça. Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils laissaient le temps passer. Ils étaient si bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Le silence finit cependant par se rompre.

-Tu devrais peut-être commencer à chercher les indices pour la première épreuve. Elle a lieu dans trois semaines. Probablement que tu auras beaucoup de choses à préparer pour être prêt. Tu te rappelles avec Harry il y a deux ans? Il passait ses nuits à s'exercer à toutes sortes de sorts où à chercher des informations dans des livres, prévint Hermione.

-Ouais, bientôt. Mais j'ai encore tout mon temps. Trois semaines, c'est long, assura Ron.

Ils changèrent donc de sujet. Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, ils rentrèrent.

£££

Le jeune anciennement célèbre se rendit au cours de DCFM en avance. Il avait juste ça à faire : aller au cours et faire ses devoirs. Lorsqu'il entra, le professeur lui demanda de venir à son bureau.

-Tu sembles bien préoccuper Harry, devina William. Tu aurais aimé être choisi comme champion n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ? S'étonna l'élève J'ai même pas mit mon nom dans la coupe.

-Ah ! D'accord, je comprends, tu préfères dire que tu n'as pas participé, continua l'homme. Tu sais, j'ai une sorte de pouvoir pour savoir ce que les gens veulent. Des fois, c'est bien, mais des fois c'est plutôt embêtant. Alors, est-ce que tu avais l'intention d'aider Ron pour les différentes épreuves ?

-Je sais pas, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, répondit le jeune embêté. Euh ! J'aurais une question. Ginny Weasley, c'est normal si elle vous appelle Will ?

-Ah ! Oui, Ginny. Avec mon intuition, j'ai deviné ses intentions. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs. Mais elle est un peu jeune. Une année de plus, peut-être, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Bon, tu peux aller prendre ta place.

£££

À la fin du cours, Harry alla voir Ron. Il lui demanda s'il était prêt pour la première tâche. Finalement, ensemble, ils se rendirent à l'orée de la forêt. Ils la longèrent et, après quelques minutes de marche, ils trouvèrent une maquette du système solaire. Sur le coup, ils se demandèrent quoi en faire.

-Et si on allait voir Firenze? Proposa Harry. Il connaît ça lui les étoiles et les planètes.

Ils se rendirent donc à la classe de divination. Le centaure était là à se reposer.

-Firenze, on a besoin de ton aide, commença Ron. On a trouvé cet objet et on croit que c'est un indice pour la première tâche. L'ennui, c'est qu'on sait pas le déchiffrer.

-Ah ! Je vois que vous avez trouvé le premier indice. Vous êtes les premiers à venir me voir. Alors, vous voulez que je vous aide à comprendre ceci, dit-il en désignant le système solaire miniature.

-Donc, ici on voit que Mercure, Vénus et le Soleil forment une droite parfaite. C'est comme si Vénus se cachait du Soleil derrière Mercure. Ensuite...

-Attendez, je crois que je vais prendre des notes, comme ça on pourra essayer de comprendre ça plus tard, interrompit Ron.

Il sortit un long morceau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Le professeur continua lorsque le jeune Weasley eut terminé d'écrire ses explications :

-D'accord. Lorsque Mars est à l'opposé de la Terre, ça signifie qu'elle cherche à s'éloigner ou qu'elle est forcée de partir. Quand on observe Pluton, seule, loin de tous, on se dit qu'elle fait bien pitié. De plus, on voit que, dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes, celles-ci sont très rapprochées les unes des autres, elles représentent de dangereux obstacles. En gros, vous devrez passer par toutes les planètes pour atteindre Pluton, termina le centaure.

-Ah ! Oui, c'est très clair tout ça! Hein Harry, tu as tout compris, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa le rouquin.

Et les deux garçons retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pas plus avancés.

£££

-Je vais me coucher, dit Morena après qu'elle ait terminé son devoir d'histoire de la magie : « _Racontez la période au pouvoir de « Vous-savez-qui », expliquez comment tout a commencé et comment tout a arrêté_ » tout ça en mille mots. Elle l'a avait fait avec Draco.

-Demain, on ira voir près de la forêt interdite. Tu as beau être le meilleur, tu dois savoir ce qui t'attend, ajouta-t-elle avant de monter au dortoir des filles.

-Ouais, à demain, répondit le beau blond en la regardant s'en aller.

Encore un jour s'était passé sans qu'il ait eu le courage de lui demander. En effet, il ne voulait pas seulement qu'ils soient amis, il aurait aimé que ça aille plus loin. Cependant, il avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie, de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui. Il était sur qu'elle refuserait et qu'ensuite, elle ne veuille plus être au moins son amie. Il se disait que si elle partageait ses sentiments, elle lui en aurait parler avant. Pourtant, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle était aussi timide que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire ce genre de demande.

Après plusieurs minutes de mélancolie, Draco monta, lui aussi, se coucher.

£££

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent donc à l'endroit exact où étaient allés les deux Gryffondor la veille. Là, ils trouvèrent la même maquette du système solaire mais ils ne se rendirent pas chez Firenze, car Morena était particulièrement bonne en divination. En fait, elle était bonne dans toutes les matières et elle savait exactement ce que représentait le modèle réduit. Elle expliqua alors à son ami ce que le centaure avait expliqué à Ron et Harry. Comme ils avaient trouvé l'indice près de la forêt, ils se dirent que l'épreuve se déroulerait dans le bois.

£££

**1 Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre «Le Quidditch à travers les âges», c'est une équipe composée de filles.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire et svp reviewez-moi. Merci aussi à Cybel qui a écrit la chanson du Choixpeau. Sans elle, il n'y en aurait pas eu. J'espère que vous aimez mon histoire jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai presque fini d'écrire le chapitre 5 alors, je suis en avance. Bon, voici les réponses aux reviews sur le premier chapitre.**

**Gandalf le Blanc ABC : Merci beaucoup d'avoir daigner lire mon histoire. Tu l'as même lu avant mes deux très chères amies Amé Phoenix et Cybel. Bon, c'est vrai, elles n'étaient pas encore au courant que j'avais uploader mon premier chapitre, mais... Donc, j'espère que tu as aimé le deuxième chapitre aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par laborieux ? Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop négatif.**

**Cybel : Salut ma petite Cybel d'amour. Merci pour ta longue review. Bon tu dis que Voldemort a été capturé un peu trop facilement, c'est parce que je voulais pas l'avoir dans les pattes toute l'année. Pis Cho aussi, elle m'énerve. Dsl pour ceux qui l'aime. Ben là, j'essaye de me dépêcher à uploader mon chapitre faque je t'écris pas longtemps. Ciao chérie. Encore merci pour ta review. Xxxx**

**Au revoir tout le monde**

**Morena**


	3. Entretemps

**Bonjour, voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerai.**

**Disclamer : deux nouveaux personnages m'appartiennent dans ce chapitre. Elles ont toutes les deux un accent bien défini que je n'ai pas reproduit, mais imaginez-vous le en lisant leurs paroles.**

Chapitre 3

Entre temps

Deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le hall de Poudlard. Elles venaient de faire un long voyage en train précédé d'un long vol en avion. Oui, elles avaient utilisé ce moyen de transport Moldu. L'une avait voyagé plus longtemps que l'autre. Elle venait du Japon, l'autre de l'Italie. Les deux adolescentes avaient parlé ensemble tout au long du trajet. Elles étaient maintenant de bonnes copines.

Émerveillées par la beauté du château, elles observèrent partout pour essayer de voir où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Harry qui se revenait de chez Hagrid les aperçut et décida de leur venir en aide.

-Est-ce que vous chercher quelque chose ? Leur demanda-t-il. Je peux peut-être vous aider.

-Oui, on est nouvelles ici, on vient d'arriver et on doit aller rencontrer le directeur. Mais nous ne savons pas où se trouve son bureau, expliqua une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain-blond.

Toute l'attention du jeune homme était pour cette belle fille à l'accent italien.

-Suivez-moi, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le grand escalier. Alors, vous allez étudier ici. En quelle année ? Moi, je suis en sixième année.

-Nous aussi. J'espère que le directeur n'aura pas trop de choses à nous dire, je suis si fatiguée. Je suis partie de chez moi hier à sept heures du matin. J'ai pris l'avion... Désolé, tu sais peut-être pas ce qu'est un avion, s'interrompit l'autre adolescente plus grande que son amie.

-Oui, je sais très bien c'est quoi un avion. J'ai grandi dans une famille de Moldus alors, je connais très bien leur monde, assura le garçon pendant qu'ils arrivaient à l'endroit où il y avait tous les escaliers qui pivotaient sur eux-mêmes.

-Ah, très bien. Donc, j'ai pris l'avion jusqu'à Rome, ça a pris quinze heures. Nous avons dormi un peu. Ensuite, on a pris un autre avion jusqu'à Londres, durant trois heures. Puis, on a pris le Poudlard Express, expliqua la jeune Japonaise en tentant d'avoir l'attention de leur guide.

-Ah, très intéressant. Et toi, tu viens d'Italie, je crois, dit celui-ci en s'adressant à l'autre.

-Oui, je suis née là-bas. Et bien que mes parents soient français, je parle seulement anglais et italien, répondit-elle. Ça a l'air d'être une très bonne école. Celle où j'allais, ne ressemble pas du tout à ici. En passant, je m'appelle Helena de Sica et elle, c'est Ayumi Sakato.

-Moi c'est Harry Potter. Bon, on est arrivé. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas encore de maison de désignée. Ça doit être pour ça que Dumbledore veut vous parler. Je vous attends ici, assura Harry avant de prononcer le mot de passe « Baba au rhume. »

La gargouille se mit à tourner sur elle-même et à monter et un escalier apparût à ses pieds. Les deux jeunes filles grimpèrent sur cet escalier. Harry lança un sourire rassurant à la jeune Italienne. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Helena s'avança vers la porte et frappa. Sa nouvelle amie se mordillait la lèvre silencieusement. Elle la regarda, partageant son stress et soupira.

-Entrez, s'empressa de répondre le directeur.

Timidement, l'Italienne ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce suivie de Ayumi.

-Je vous attendais. Asseyez-vous, je vous pris, indiqua poliment le vieil homme. Les deux jeunes filles furent mises en confiance seulement par le ton rassurant du vieillard. La peur avait disparu et un total bien-être prenait place.

-_Konnichiwa Dumbledore-sama. Hajime mashite**1**_, commença la jeune Japonaise, en inclinant un peu la tête.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer mesdemoiselles de Sica et Sakato. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour non seulement vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école, mais aussi pour vous placer dans la maison adéquate, expliqua Albus.

Il se leva et prit un vieux chapeau rapiécé dans l'étagère derrière son bureau. Il déposa ce chapeau sur la table. Ayumi leva un sourcil à la vue de l'item magique et jeta un sourire mi-amusé à Helena. Celle-ci lui répondit du même geste. Celui-ci se mit à bouger comme doué de vie.

-Je ne vais pas vous chanter ma comptine, mais je vais tout de même vous parler de quatre maisons de Poudlard, commença l'objet.

Les deux élèves intriguées ne dirent rien.

-Premièrement, il y a Gryffondor ; le fondateur de cette maison, Godric Gryffondor, recherche le courage et la hardiesse et la force. Ensuite, Helga Poufsouffle veut que ses élèves soient justes, loyaux, travaillants et patients. Pour être choisi par Rowena Serdaigle, il faut être sage et réfléchi, vouloir tout connaître. Pour finir, Salazar Serpentard accueille dans ses rangs les malins et les roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins, récita le chapeau pensant.

-Bon, qui veut commencer ? Vous, mademoiselle de Sica ? Interrogea l'homme avant de poser le chapeau sur la tête de celle qu'il avait désigné.

Comme pour tous les élèves qui étaient passés par-là, Helena entendit une voix chuchoter à ses oreilles.

-Ah ! Une Italienne. Vous, les Italiens, vous avez tout un caractère! Cela fait de toi un être qui possède de belles qualités. Oui, la maison qui te convient est GRYFFONDOR.

Dumbledore enleva le chapeau de la tête de la jeune fille et la félicita. Il déposa, ensuite, l'objet sur la tête de l'autre.

-Tu es courageuse et tu es prête à tout pour les gens que tu aimes. Toi aussi, tu iras à GRYFFONDOR, termina-t-il avec force.

-Chouette, on est dans la même maison! Je me demande dans laquelle est Harry, s'exclama Helena.

-Je vois que vous connaissez déjà monsieur Potter, bien. Il est aussi à Gryffondor, informa le directeur, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

Il leur expliqua la plupart des règles de l'école, leur parla des équipes de Quidditch et du Tournoi des Quatre. Lorsqu'il eut fait le tour, il les congédia.

-Tout s'est bien passé? Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent positivement d'un hochement de tête, Helena, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

-Alors, vous êtes dans quelle maison ? S'empressa de demander Harry, prenant la marche.

-On est à Gryffondor toutes les deux. Toi aussi, je crois, c'est ce que Dumbledore a dit. Tu vas donc pouvoir nous montrer où se trouve la salle commune, répondit Helena.

Les trois sorciers se dirigèrent donc vers la tour de Gryffondor. Les deux filles se demandaient comment Harry faisait pour ne pas se perdre dans un tel labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escaliers.

Pendant leur marche, Ayumi et Helena, passionnée du Quidditch, posèrent plusieurs questions à Harry qui leur fit une joie de leur répondre. Il leur informa qu'il était aussi attrapeur de l'équipe. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin : arrivés devant la peinture de la grosse dame, le garçon dit le mot de passe.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune où régnait une atmosphère conviviale et chaleureuse. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, des petits groupes d'élèves faisaient leurs devoirs et un gros chat orange courait derrière un petit hibou excité. Les affaires des nouvelles avaient été montées comme par magie au pied de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

Ron et Hermione étaient assis près du foyer penchés au-dessus de la maquette du système solaire. Les trois arrivants se dirigèrent vers eux.

-Salut, je vous présente Helena de Sica et Ayumi Sakato, elles viennent d'arriver ici, sont en sixième année et font maintenant partie de Gryffondor, expliqua d'un trait le jeune à lunettes. Voici Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

-_Konnichiwa! Hajime mashite.__Watashi no namae wa Ayumi Sakato,__ dôzô yoroshiku_.**2**

Devant leur mine un peu embrouillées par le flot de paroles inconnues qu'elle venait de réciter, elle se reprit :

-Excusez-moi! L'habitude...En gros, ça veut dire "Bonjour", et je m'appelle Ayumi Sakato, traduisit la Japonaise, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, se penchant légèrement le buste, comme voulait les traditions de son pays.

Les cinq jeunes firent connaissance. Ils se dirigèrent vers des sofas confortables et se racontèrent les grandes lignes de leur vie en laissant de côté les souvenirs trop douloureux.

-J'ai grandi à Rome. Là-bas, il n'y a pas autant de sorciers qu'ici alors notre école était beaucoup plus petite. Et j'étais une des rares qui jouent au Quidditch, raconta Helena.

-Tu joues au Quidditch ? On a justement besoin de joueurs. À quel poste tu joues ? S'exclama soudain Ron, le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Je suis Poursuiveur, champ gauche de préférence, répondit-elle.

-Moi aussi, je joue au Quidditch au poste de Batteur, renchérit Ayumi.

-Super, maintenant, il ne nous manque plus qu'un Poursuiveur et un Batteur. Si vous voulez faire partie de l'équipe bien sûr, se réjouit le rouquin.

Finalement, les deux filles acceptèrent sans hésiter. Pour les autres joueurs, ils s'arrangeraient. Peut-être qu'il y avait des deuxièmes années particulièrement doués.

Tout le monde, à part les deux concernés, s'aperçurent que ça cliquait vraiment entre Helena et Harry. Bien sûr, ils se sentaient, en quelque sorte, attirés par l'autre ; ils voulaient mieux se connaître.

Après une longue soirée amicale, ils montèrent tous se coucher l'un après l'autre. Les derniers à monter furent Helena et Harry. Mais celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps seul avec elle, il était trop gêné.

£££

Le lendemain, ils avaient un cours de DCFM avec les Serpentard. Lorsque les cinq amis arrivèrent dans la classe, le professeur était à son bureau en train de revoir son plan de cours.

Les nouvelles se dirigèrent vers lui pour l'informer de leur arrivée, il était sûrement déjà au courant.

-Hum hum, toussota Ayumi.

William releva la tête. Les deux êtres, la jeune fille et l'homme furent alors traversés d'un énorme frisson. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et auraient pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité si Helena n'était pas intervenue.

-Bonjour professeur. Nous sommes les deux nouvelles, je crois que le directeur vous à parler de nous, amorça-t-elle.

-Euh ! Oui, bien sûr. Je suis William Stephenson, appelez-moi William. Tu dois être Helena et toi Ayumi. _Hajime mashite Ayumi-san, dôzo yoroshiku_.**3 **

-Vous... Vous parlez japonais?! S'étonna cette dernière.

-Oui, j'ai passé la dernière année au Japon. Et bien vous pouvez vous asseoir près de vos camarades. S'il y a quelques choses que vous n'avez pas appris - je ne mets pas en doute l'enseignement que vous avez reçu - vous n'avez qu'à me le signaler.

Les copines se dirigèrent vers le fond de la classe ; l'une était bien heureuse de pouvoir aller se mettre près des ses amis, l'un en particulier, mais l'autre quittait à regret le bureau du bel Anglais.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent et le cours commença. Ils passèrent la période à étudier les vampires et les lycanthropes. Étant donné qu'ils en connaissaient un, Harry, Ron et Hermione purent répondre aux questions du professeur.

À la fin du cours, William demanda à Ayumi de rester ; il avait des choses à lui dire.

-Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes, assura-t-elle à ses amis.

Elle rejoint le prof dans la classe en se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais en sautant de joie intérieurement.

-Je vais aller droit au but, commença-t-il. Je suis au courant des sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi, ne me demande pas comment, je t'expliquerai plus tard, et c'est réciproque. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

C'est avec les yeux écartillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les mains moites qu'elle encaissa la nouvelle. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. Son cerveau enregistra les dernières paroles de son professeur avec étonnement.

-Euh ! Oui... Oui, je... Je le veux, balbutia enfin Ayumi.

Timidement, la jeune fille baissa la tête, les joues roses, ne sachant que faire. Elle fut surprise de sentir le corps de William contre le sien. Un peu déboussolée, elle leva la tête et rencontra les yeux noirs de l'homme, celui-là même qui le serait contre lui et qui lui sourit. La beauté de ce sourire et les étincelles dans ses yeux furent ce qui la rassura et elle referma elle aussi ses bras autour du buste de son professeur. Ils étaient si proches, Ayumi entendait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Leurs corps se fusionnèrent pour ne former plus qu'un. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, puis, se séparèrent avec regret. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement avec un nouvel amour. La jeune fille marcha vers la porte sans cesser de regarder son bien-aimé.

-_Ja ne, Yumi-chan. Aishiteru_,**_ 4_** lui murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi, Will-chan, moi aussi.

Elle sortit de la classe et partit rejoindre ses amis en gambadant de bonheur.

£££

Morena et Draco discutaient du cours auquel ils venaient d'assister.

-J'avais des préjugés concernant les loups-garous. Avec un père comme le mien, tout est sujet aux préjugés. Mais après un cours comme celui-ci, j'ai changé d'avis. Les lycanthropes sont des gens normaux en dehors des nuits de pleine lune, avoua le beau blond.

-Tu vois, je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien malgré les efforts de ton père.

De jours en jours, les deux jeunes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ils devenaient plus intimes. L'Espagnole voulait parler à son ami des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Un jour, peut-être qu'elle lui demanderait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas prête. De plus, elle était sûre qu'il dirait non.

Draco savait exactement en quoi consisterait l'épreuve. Avec l'aide de son amie, il chercha dans plein de livres d'astrologie et trouva tous les renseignements nécessaires.

£££

De son côté, Ron ne comprenait rien à rien aux indices donnés par Firenze. Ça faisait cinq jours qu'il était penché sur ses prétendues pistes et il n'en avait tiré qu'une immense migraine et une fatigue extrême à force de se creuser les méninges et passer des nuits blanches à s'interroger. Hermione, pour s'excuser un peu de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, se plaignait que les indices n'étaient pas en lien avec l'Arithmancie. Néanmoins, ils savaient que l'épreuve aurait lieu dans la forêt et que les participants auraient quelque chose ou quelqu'un à chercher.

-Je me demande où en sont rendus ceux des autres maisons ? S'interrogea Ron.

-Sûrement que Draco sait déjà tout de la première tâche. Morena est super bonne en divination, rappela Harry.

-Ouais, cette fille-là, c'est une deuxième Hermione. Elle est bonne en tout. Désolé, chérie.

-C'est pas grave, confessa la jeune fille. Elle est aussi dans mes cours d'Arithmancie. Je crois qu'elle suit tous les cours, elle est pire que moi, ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire.

-Voyons, vous la jugez un peu vite, je trouve. Vous ne la connaissez même pas. Quand vous l'avez rencontrée sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle était gentille et pas du tout intello. C'est ce que vous avez dit, fit remarquer Helena.

-Lena, arrête de faire ta fine psychologue. Depuis qu'elle a rencontré ce Malfoy, elle est épouvantablement fendante et exécrable. Avec nous en tout cas, répliqua Ron. Elle a même traité Hermione de sang-de-bourbe. C'est inacceptable.

Et ils discutèrent ainsi sans plus se casser la tête à propos de l'épreuve. Après tout, leur cher champion arriverait bien à se débrouiller lorsque le danger surviendrait. Il était encore gaffeur, mais il s'améliorait beaucoup dans toutes les matières. Et, en cas de besoin, il pourrait toujours utiliser un sortilège d'attraction.

£££

Durant un cours de potion, les élèves devaient préparer un filtre d'amour. Rogue laissa les Gryffondor se placer avec la personne de leur choix, mais il fit lui-même les équipes de Serpentard. Il plaça donc Morena et Pansy Parkinson ensemble. Il savait que les deux jeunes filles se détestaient.

Les étudiants travaillèrent donc tout le cours à la fabrication de leur potion. Lorsque qu'ils eurent ajouté l'ingrédient final, tout le monde devait faire boire leur concoction par la personne de leur choix. Bien sûr, si la personne n'était pas dans leur classe, ils pouvaient attendre pour lui faire boire. Morena proposa à Pansy d'aller porter sa potion à Malfoy de sa part. Celle-ci accepta sans se douter de rien. L'Espagnole alla voir Draco.

-Tiens, bois ça, c'est Pansy qui veut que tu tombes amoureux d'elle, lui fit-elle croire en lui tendant son propre filtre d'amour.

-Bon, s'il le faut. Je vais me sacrifier pour la science. Au moins, l'effet n'est pas éternel.

Morena se dirigea ensuite vers Crabe et Goyle.

-Crabe, je connais quelqu'un qui t'aime beaucoup. Et elle voudrait que toi aussi tu l'aimes mais pour ça, tu dois boire ça, dit-elle en brandissant le flacon de Pansy sous le gros nez du bêta.

Il but sans hésiter.

Lorsque le cours se termina, les potions commencèrent à faire effet. Le professeur leur demanda de leur faire un rapport sur les résultats de leurs travaux. Ils devaient donc être très attentifs.

£££

Durant toute l'heure du midi, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard demeurèrent donc à l'affût. Ils souhaitaient tous que ça fonctionne.

Neville avait très bien réussit sa potion cette fois ; Ginny avait complètement changé d'attitude avec lui. Elle était très à l'écoute, riait à toutes ses plaisanteries, même les plus nulles et voulait toujours lui rendre service et s'asseoir près de lui. Londubat en était enchanté.

Morena passa son midi à examiner le comportement de Draco ; il était comme d'habitude avec elle, mais plus assuré. Ce dernier tentait de remarquer un changement dans la conduite de son amie. Rien n'indiquait que la potion avait fait effet. Elle était très gentille et attentive avec lui, mais elle l'était toujours. Bien sûr, les deux étaient un peu différents, mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas vraiment et l'autre trop aveuglé par leurs propres sentiments ne s'en aperçut pas.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Pansy, sa potion avait très bien marcher. Cependant elle était trop occupée à examiner son beau Malfoy et fut déçue car il ne présentait aucun signe d'amour pour elle. Durant qu'elle s'exaspérait de son piètre travail, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Crabe la regardait avec attention. Il était comme hypnotisé par le charme de Parkinson.

Ron et Hermione, grâce à la petite recette réanimèrent la passion dans leur couple. Ils se promirent de continuer ainsi même après être revenus à la normale. Harry, quant à lui, s'aperçut un peu du changement d'attitude de Helena ; et vice et versa. À la fin du repas, tout le monde avait repris ses esprits.

£££

Ayumi sortit du dortoir en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Les autres filles dormaient à poings fermés. Elle descendit dans la salle commune ; elle était vide. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la classe de DCFM et elle entra puis alla vers la porte tout au fond de la salle. Elle cogna timidement contrairement à son habitude. La porte s'ouvrit sur un joli jeune homme.

-Te voilà mon amour. Entre vite, chuchota-t-il.

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils s'assirent, sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Lentement, William glissa sa main sous le chandail de sa belle. Ils se laissèrent tomber par en arrière.

£££

-_Oyasumi_,**5** murmura Ayumi en sortant des appartements de son beau professeur.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Puis, elle retourna, silencieuse comme une ombre, dans son dortoir.

Elle y entra, le cœur battant, referma la porte doucement et se retourna pour aller à son lit.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je m'inquiétais moi, chuchota Helena, mi-endormie, mi-éveillée. La jeune fille sursauta, prise sur le fait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et essaya de répondre d'une voix égale :

-Oh ! J'étais dans la salle commune, j'arrivais pas à dormir. Mais, là, je meurs de fatigue.

Et les deux amies se recouchèrent sans rien ajouter.

£££

Lorsque Morena se réveilla, elle trouva Pansy debout à côté de son lit.

-Ça va quoi ? Je suis pas malade. Et, si je l'étais, j'irais voir Mme Pomfresh, fit remarquer celle qui venait de se lever, en baillant légèrement.

-Je regarde pas si tu es malade, je me fous pas mal de ta santé. Non, en fait, j'ai deux mots à te dire, répliqua l'autre.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Touche pas à MON Draco.

-Ça fait cinq mots ça. Et puis, c'est pas TON Draco comme tu dis car de toute façon, il s'intéresse même pas à toi, pauvre idiote.

Pansy fulminait de colère et lâcha une tonne de jurons à Morena, pendant que celle-ci se dirigeait vers la porte. L'Espagnole, sans se retourner, chassa ses mots d'un geste de la main, comme on chassait les mouches qui nous importunaient. Elle sortit du dortoir et alla prendre sa douche en chantonnant gaiement.

-_Laisse-moi te laver les cheveux. On peut s'aimer si tu veux_...**6**

£££

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la première épreuve. À cause de tous les préparatifs que ça occasionnait, le Quidditch n'était toujours pas commencer. Toutes les équipes avaient leurs joueurs et s'entraînaient régulièrement mais aucun match n'avait encore eu lieu.

Ce samedi-là, les Gryffondor avaient réservé le terrain. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un autre poursuiveur et un autre batteur ; c'était un élève de deuxième et une autre de quatrième et ils étaient assez bons. Les deux nouvelles aussi remplissaient bien leur rôle.

Helena n'arrêtait pas de dire, pour faire enrager Harry, que le poste de Poursuiveur était plus dur à remplir que celui d'Attrapeur. Celui-ci entra dans son jeu et lui lança le défi d'attraper le Vif d'or avant lui. La jeune fille accepta à condition que son ami essaie ensuite de marquer autant de but qu'elle.

Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement, tout le monde était exténué. Néanmoins, les deux jeunes restèrent en compagnie de Ron qui devait agir en tant qu'arbitre et gardien de but. Il lâcha le Vif d'or, attendit que celui-ci soit un peu plus éloigné et siffla le départ de ses amis. Ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel à la poursuite du petit objet doré. Ils virevoltaient en tous sens, faisant acrobaties sur acrobaties.

Le jeune homme monta de plus en plus haut dans les airs suivi de près par la Poursuiveur. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils étaient assez hauts, il s'immobilisa pour observer le sol à la recherche de l'objet convoité. Soudain, l'autre s'élança vers le bas. Elle descendait à une vitesse vertigineuse et ne semblait pas être à s'arrêter. Le garçon la suivit, croyant qu'elle avait aperçut le Vif d'or. Cependant, elle feintait et n'avait rien vu du tout. Les jeunes chutaient, mais par chance, ils n'avaient pas peur de la chute. Le vent frais de l'automne fouettait leur visage ruisselant de sueur. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux ; la seule chose qui importait, c'était de ne pas frapper le sol de plein fouet. Ils étaient concentrés sur cet obstacle qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres en dessous d'eux. Il ne restait maintenant plus que dix mètres. Bientôt, ils devraient remonter. Harry ne cherchait même plus le Vif d'or. À moins cinquante centimètres de l'herbe, les deux sorciers changèrent brusquement la position de leur balai pour longer le sol l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ils se posèrent et Harry, impressionné, félicita son adversaire. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que lui et Viktor Krum qui soit capable de descendre aussi vite et aussi près du sol. Ron fit un sort pour faire entrer la minuscule balle dans la boîte. La jeune fille avait habilement montré son talent. Maintenant, l'Attrapeur devait essayer de marquer des buts.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les trois anneaux à un bout du terrain. Le capitaine leur expliqua qu'ils avaient chacun exactement cinq minutes pour tenter de compter des points. Les deux marqueurs volèrent jusqu'au milieu du terrain. La jeune fille laissa l'honneur à son ami de commencer. Lorsque l'autre à l'autre bout du terrain siffla, l'Attrapeur s'élança vers lui à toute vitesse. Il tenait le Souafle d'une main et son balai de l'autre. Il lança la balle de toutes ses forces en direction d'un anneau en espérant qu'elle le traverse. Cependant, Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette manière ; il bloqua efficacement le ballon et le relança à son attaquant. Celui-ci retenta à plusieurs reprises de compter un but, mais en vain. Son meilleur ami arrêta tous ses tirs.

Après cinq minutes, Harry alla donner la balle à son adversaire. Au coup de sifflet, Helena se dirigea vers les buts le Souafle sous le bras. Elle virevoltait en haut, en bas, à gauche, puis à droite. Elle essayait d'étourdir le gardien. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avec ce petit jeu lassant et certaine que sa tactique avait fonctionné, elle tira au but et Ron ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher d'atteindre sa cible. Helena fut déclaré meilleur que son ami. Elle pouvait aussi bien jouer en tant qu'Attrapeur qu'en tant que Poursuiveur.

£££

**1 Bonjour Dumbledore-sama, ( sama signifie qu'elle le considère presque comme un dieu, elle lui porte un très grand respect ), heureuse de faire votre connaissance.**

**2 Dôzô yoroshiku signifie qu'elle souhaite fraterniser avec eux.**

**3 Ayumi-san ( san veut dire qu'il ne la connaît pas encore )**

**4 Au revoir ( entre copains seulement ), Yumi-chan ( chan marque une grande affection, une confiance sans borne ), je t'aime.**

**5 Bonne nuit**

**6 C'est un extrais d'une chanson du groupe de musique québécois Les Trois Accords.**

**Alors c'était le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez autant aimé que les deux premiers. Merci à mon unique revieweur. Je vais chicaner mes amies de ne pas m'avoir reviewer...**

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère que tu continueras à la lire. Désolée dans le deuxième chapitre d'avoir écris ABC, je n'avais pas ton surnom sous les yeux et je ne me souvenais plus des trois lettres alors... Ça ne se reproduira plus.**

**Je vais mettre le quatrième chapitre probablement la fin de semaine prochaine. J'ai déjà le cinquième de terminé et j'ai commencé le sixième. Au plaisir d'avoir plein de lecteurs et de revieweurs.**

**Morena**


	4. La première épreuve

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 4 qui, je l'espère, était attendu avec impatience.**

**Disclamer : comme dans les chapitres précédents, Morena, William, Helena et Ayumi m'appartiennent. Pour ce qui est des autres personnages, ils sont une propriété de Mme Rowling.**

**Et bien, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les trois premiers.**

Chapitre 4

La première épreuve

Pour détendre l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'école à l'approche de l'Halloween, donc de la première tâche du tournoi, les professeurs décidèrent d'organiser une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Bien sûr, les premières et deuxièmes années n'étaient pas autoriser à y aller, mais ayant le château pour eux, ils pourraient beaucoup plus s'amuser que lorsque les plus vieux les embêtaient.

Le samedi après-midi, Harry et ses amis s'habillèrent donc chaudement. En effet, la température avait beaucoup descendu ces derniers jours. Toutes les feuilles des arbres étaient tombées et il menaçait de neiger. Ron avait décidé de venir, même s'il n'était pas du tout prêt pour la semaine d'après où se déroulerait la première épreuve. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être stressé et il voulait s'amuser.

Tous les élèves autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-lard montèrent dans les diligences sans chevaux.

-Tu ne vois vraiment rien, demanda Morena à Draco.

-Et toi, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas d'hallucination? Il n'y a rien qui tirent les diligences, c'est la magie qui les fait avancer.

-Je crois que je sais ce que c'est, ce sont des Sombrals. Oui, seules les personnes qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir peuvent les voir. Pour les autres, ils restent invisibles, expliqua-t-elle, un peu pour elle-même.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Elle avait vu quelqu'un mourir. Il n'osa pas lui demander qui. Un jour, il lui demanderait. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il ne savait pas sur elle. Elle ne parlait pas du passé, mais du présent et, des fois, même du futur. Et dans ce futur, il était toujours là, à ses côtés. Ils montèrent dans une calèche.

£££

Arrivés à destination, les Sombrals s'immobilisèrent pour laisser descendre les occupants des diligences. Cinq Gryffondor sortirent d'une d'entre elle et se dirigèrent vers la confiserie Honeydukes. Ils refirent une belle petite provision de bonbons de toutes sortes et firent de la publicité pour ceux de Fred et George.

Ils sortirent pour aller marcher jusqu'à la Cabane hurlante. Là, les trois inséparables racontèrent à leurs deux amies le mauvais tour que Harry avait joué à Draco, Crabe et Goyle trois ans auparavant. Ensuite, ils décidèrent d'aller boire une bonne Bièreaubeurre aux Trois Balais. Les deux étrangères qui n'avaient jamais goûté à ce délice en prirent plusieurs chopes. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi au chaud à parler de tout et de rien.

Vers six heures, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Les diligences attendaient à l'entrée du village. Ils montèrent dans l'une d'elle et retournèrent à l'école.

£££

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se rendaient à leur cours de DCFM. Ayumi entra la première et alla parler au professeur.

-On ne doit plus se voir la nuit, Helena était réveillée quand je suis revenue et j'ai dû inventer une histoire pour expliquer mon absence.

-Mmm...Attends! J'ai une idée, on a juste à dire que tu suis des cours de rattrapage, tu n'en as pas besoin, mais ce n'est pas grave, personne ne peut contredire un professeur. Maintenant, vas t'asseoir, ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Il lui adressa un subtil clin d'œil que la jeune fille répondit par un sourire chaleureux.

Elle alla rejoindre ses amis dans le fond de la classe et le cours débuta. Ils parlèrent des différentes créatures et sortilèges présents dans la Forêt Interdite et apprirent comment les contrer.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, William et sa petite amie se donnèrent un rendez-vous secret le soir même. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà partis. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent avec passion avant de se séparer jusqu'au soir. La jeune fille sortit de la classe pour aller voir ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Interrogea Helena en voyant la Japonaise arrivée en courant.

-On a convenu que j'avais besoin de cours de rattrapage. Le premier a lieu ce soir. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas si je reviens tard, expliqua-t-elle.

-...C'est étrange que tu aies besoin de cours privés, t'as des bonnes notes pourtant, fit remarquer Harry.

-Peut-être, mais je veux en avoir de meilleures. Et c'est facile pour toi de dire ça : t'es super bon en DCFM. Même bébé tu as résisté au maléfice le plus puissant connu à ce jour. Et tu dois avoir perturbé Voldemort, répliqua Ayumi, en plissant un peu les yeux, se mettant sur le mode défense.

Ron réagit légèrement au son de ce nom maudit.

-Car ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a rien fait et montré qu'il existait encore. Après tout, peut-être que tu es allé le tuer cet été et que tu nous en as pas parlé, continua-t-elle. Cette dernière jeta un froid sur le petit groupe. Helena regardait son amie bizarrement, se demandant pourquoi elle était si agressive. Harry avait baissé la tête, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son affrontement dans sa jeunesse avec Voldemort. Helena regarda le jeune homme, un peu en colère contre Ayumi.

-...Il faut l'avouer, ça fait longtemps qu'on en a pas entendu parler, fit Hermione, un peu gênée.

-Et on va pas s'en plaindre, déclara celui qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Tous remarquèrent la colère dans le ton de Harry mais plus personne ne fit de commentaire.

Ayumi avait baissé la tête, se sentant incroyablement petite dans ses souliers. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils changèrent donc de sujet pour parler de choses plus joyeuses que ce que pouvait bien préparer leur ennemi.

£££

À la prison d'Azkaban, un prisonnier très surveillé faisait de mots croisés. Il avait réussi à obtenir la section Jeux de la "Gazette du sorcier". Bien sûr, ses gardiens avaient bien pris soin qu'il ne sache rien sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de son cachot. Ça faisait maintenant près de trois mois que Voldemort était prisonnier de ses anciens serviteurs. Il ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Il était logé, nourrit et pouvait passer ces journées à mijoter plein de plans pour s'évader. Évidemment, ils étaient tous aussi invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, il finirait bien par sortir de là et il irait ensuite trouver Harry Potter pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

£££

Au cours de Métamorphose qui avait lieu cet après-midi-là, les élèves de sixième année s'exercèrent à la métamorphose humaine. Ils devaient essayer de se transformer en loup ou en un animal de la même grandeur. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Morena et Hermione furent les premières à réussir l'exercice parfaitement. À la fin du cours, les seuls qui n'y arrivaient toujours pas étaient Neville, Crabe et Goyle.

£££

Après le repas du soir, Ayumi qui s'était dépêché à manger quitta ses amis pour se rendre à son supposé cours de rattrapage. Helena se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment parler de DCFM avec le beau professeur, mais elle n'en parla pas aux autres. Elle l'avait pardonné pour la confrontation qu'ils avaient eu, se disant que l'amour pouvait bien rendre ses hôtes agressifs, quand ils s'agissaient de garder cet amour secret. L'Italienne, pour pouvoir laisser le chemin libre et lui éviter toutes sortes de question embarrassantes, proposa de remonter à la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce qu'aucun d'eux ne refusèrent.

William attendait sa petite amie avec impatience. Elle entra en courant pour ensuite sauter dans les bras de son amoureux. Ils tournoyèrent sur eux-mêmes comme à la fin d'un parfait film d'amour où les deux amants se retrouvent au beau milieu d'un champ. La jeune femme s'empressa de retirer le débardeur qu'elle portait par-dessus son chemisier. Will fit aussitôt la même chose. Bouton par bouton, il détacha la chemise de l'autre. Puis, l'attira vers le lit. D'un coup, Ayumi arracha la chemise de son amour. Elle caressa le torse nu du bel homme qui se tenait devant elle. Puis, brusquement, la sorcière poussa l'autre qui s'agrippa à elle en tombant sur le lit. Elle fut donc emportée dans sa chute. Le jeune homme embrassa sa bien-aimée entre deux rires.

Ayumi était allongée aux côtés de William. Elle se redressa sur son flanc pour voir l'heure ; il était une heure du matin. Elle se tourna vers son amant qui dormait encore et l'embrassa. Suite à ce baiser, il se réveilla. Il posa ses beaux yeux noirs sur la jolie demoiselle qui l'observait amoureusement.

-Je dois y aller, dit-elle avant de se lever et de s'habiller. _Aishiteru_.** 1**

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau langoureusement et la jeune fille sortit à regret.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, Helena dormait dans un des nombreux fauteuils. Il y avait un livre à ses pieds et elle affichait un petit sourire. Lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie, elle pensait à quelque chose d'heureux. La jeune Japonaise se dirigea vers l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds mais quand elle passa près de son amie, celle-ci qui dormait d'un sommeil très léger se réveilla.

-Tu reviens tard, remarqua-t-elle en baillant après avoir regardé l'heure.

-Oui, j'avais beaucoup de choses à apprendre et à pratiquer.

-Oui, bien sûr...Devine quoi ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Ayumi sans savoir si elle devait s'inquiéter ou pas.

-Harry et moi, on sort ensemble, annonça une Helena très heureuse qui se mit à sauter de joie en entraînant son amie dans une danse endiablée.

Quand elle s'arrêta, l'autre put enfin reprendre son souffle.

-Bon, tu t'es calmée là ? Alors, raconte, comment ça s'est passé ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

_Il ne restait plus que quatre jeunes dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était maintenant onze heures. Les deux amoureux, Ron et Hermione, décidèrent de monter laissant seuls leurs amis, Helena et Harry._

_-Ça dure longtemps le cours de rattrapage de Yumi, fit remarquer le garçon._

_-Oui, mais, en fait, je crois pas qu'ils soient en train de parler de DCFM._

_-Et de quoi ils parlent, tu crois ?_

_-Pour être franche, je crois pas qu'ils parlent vraiment. Je crois qu'ils sont plutôt passés à l'action._

_-Peut-être on devrait faire comme eux._

_-Comme qui?_

_-Euh, comme Ron et Hermione et aller se coucher, répondit Harry embarrassé._

_-Non, moi je reste encore un peu._

_-Moi aussi finalement._

_Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir dans le divan devant la cheminée. Timidement, Helena se leva à son tour et le rejoignit. Sans le vouloir, elle s'était assise très près de son ami. Lentement, celui-ci passa son bras autour des épaules de la belle. Elle se tourna vers lui, se rapprocha, mais ne dit rien. Ils ne firent rien d'autre durant de longues minutes._

_-Euh...Si tu m'as pas rejeté, c'est ça le jeune homme._

_-Que je t'aime, moi aussi, termina l'autre._

_-Donc, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

_-Oui. Je savais pas si je devais te le demander...Et je pensais pas que tu me le demanderais un jour._

_Ils se blottirent encore plus l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment. Harry qui était très fatigué monta se coucher heureux des derniers événements._

-Aaaaaaah, que c'est romantique! S'exclama Ayumi après que son amie lui ait tout raconté.

-Oui, oui. Mais toi, comment ça s'est passé ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea la jeune en sachant très bien de quoi parlait son amie.

-Voyons, fais pas comme si tu comprenais pas. Comment ça s'est passé avec ton beau Willy-chou? Demanda Helena en attendant la confidence de sa copine.

-Bon, d'accord. T'as bien deviné. On sort ensemble depuis le premier cours, consentit-elle à lui dire.

-Ouin, t'es vite en affaire, fit-elle en riant. Ayumi la poussa du coude gentiment. Mais comment ça s'est passé ? Aller, dis, s'impatienta l'Italienne.

-À la fin du premier cours, tu te rappelles, il m'a demandé de rester parce qu'il voulait me parler. Et bien, c'est là qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui. Puis, on s'est embrassé et voilà. Contente ? Raconta la Japonaise.

-Oui, beaucoup. Donc, là vous...Et la dernière fois aussi ? Alors, c'était comment ? Dit l'autre curieuse.

-Hey ! J'ai mon jardin secret moi. Tu sauras rien de plus.

Déçue, Helena monta se coucher. Bientôt suivie d'Ayumi.

£££

Le cours de Potion se déroulait le mardi matin avant l'Halloween. Comme toujours depuis le début de l'année, Rogue était beaucoup plus courtois avec Harry et ses amis. Cependant, il avait l'air plus reposé qu'au premier cours. Durant toute l'avant-midi, les élèves fabriquèrent une puissante potion pour se guérir des moindres blessures. À la fin du cours, Severus leur conseilla de garder cet antidote avec eux en tout temps.

£££

Après avoir manger un bon repas, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard qui avaient tous leurs cours ensemble se rendirent à leur cours de Sortilèges. Là, ils apprirent plusieurs sorts pour se débarrasser des différents animaux vivants dans les forêts. Ces bêtes n'étaient pas toutes dangereuses, mais la plupart étaient très gênantes lorsqu'elles vous prenaient en affection. Les jeunes pratiquèrent des sorts pour se libérer de toutes sortes de pièges. Ils perfectionnèrent aussi les sortilèges qu'ils savaient déjà. Lorsque le cours se termina, tout le monde savait comment survivre en forêt.

£££

Ce soir-là, encore une fois Ayumi allait rejoindre son bel homme et passait la soirée en sa compagnie. Elle alla le rejoindre avant de manger. Quand elle arriva, une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce. La jeune fille entra aussitôt accueillie par un joli gentleman qui l'amena à une petite table ronde où étaient déposés une bougie et un bouquet de jasmins. Elle s'assit sagement comme le lui demanda son amour. Celui-ci repartit, puis revint avec un plateau bien garni. Il contenait des boulettes de riz à toutes les saveurs. Ils mangèrent goulûment, mais en gardant de la place pour le reste. Le professeur qui s'était improvisé serveur apporta ensuite un plat de somen accompagné de délicieux takoyakis. Le tout fut couronné d'un superbe plateau de desserts qui étaient japonais comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. **2**

Ron et Hermione étaient allés se promener au clair de lune. Ils se rendirent près de la Forêt Interdite. Le rouquin était de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que samedi approchait. Cependant, l'idée de la sorcière d'aller voir la forêt pour rassurer son petit copain n'était pas si bonne que ça. À la vue de l'endroit où aurait lieu la première épreuve lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs. Les amoureux repartirent donc pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lac.

Helena et Harry se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls.

-On pourrait aller marcher nous aussi, proposa la jeune fille.

-Ouais, si tu veux, répondit-il timidement.

Ils allèrent se promener dans les corridors, car la belle Italienne avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle emmena Harry dans un couloir désert. Là, elle le cloua au mur et l'embrassa sauvagement. L'autre prit un certain temps avant de réagir et lorsqu'il le fit enfin, il ne savait pas trop comment.

Morena faisait ses devoirs seule dans la salle commune. Draco était à la bibliothèque pour être le plus informé possible sur la Forêt Interdite. Il vint la rejoindre vers dix heures. Comme elle avait déjà terminer tous les travaux, elle lui donna un coup de main pour les siens.

£££

Les trois derniers jours qui séparaient les champions de la première épreuve se déroulèrent dans une drôle d'atmosphère. Tout le monde était stressé pour leur ami qui allait sûrement risquer sa vie. Personne n'osait parler du samedi qui s'en venait de la même manière que personne ne voulait parler de Voldemort. Si quelqu'un en parlait un peu plus fort et que tout le monde l'entendait, ils se taisaient tous et un gros malaise s'installait. Les gens présents s'empressaient donc de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était. Quand le vendredi soir arriva, la tension était à son comble. Heureusement, les amis des représentants de chaque maison les avaient forcer à se coucher très tôt pour être frais et dispos pour le lendemain.

£££

Le trente et un octobre, lorsque les élèves se levèrent, toute l'école était décorée pour l'Halloween. Partout, il y avait des citrouilles aux visages terrifiants. Les armures avaient été enchantées pour poursuivre, à la manière de Frankenstein, les jeunes étourdis qui se promenaient seuls dans les corridors. Sur tous les murs et tous les plafonds, on pouvait voir des toiles d'araignées dans lesquelles se reposaient de vraies bestioles attentant l'arrivée d'un insecte ou quelque chose de plus gros à manger. Les fantômes se portaient comme un charme et étaient plus présents qu'à l'habitude. Peeves qui s'était tenu anormalement tranquille jusqu'à présent pétait le feu. Il était encore plus désagréable que les années auparavant. Dans tous les corridors, on avait disposé des marmites contenant des tonnes de friandises de toutes sortes. Bref, l'Halloween s'annonçait grandiose cette année.

£££

Draco fut réveillé par Goyle qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'important.

-Morena... Rogue... Partis...Essaya-t-il de dire en reprenant son souffle.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Calme-toi, ordonna Malfoy entre deux bâillements.

-Rogue est venu et il a enlevé Morena. Il nous a lancé un sort pour qu'on l'empêche pas, paniqua Goyle.

Le beau blond commença à s'inquiéter. Si cela était arrivé l'année précédente, il n'en aurait pas fait tout un plat, mais, maintenant, Rogue avait beaucoup changé. Pourquoi avait-il kidnappé Morena ? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? La réponse lui sauta au visage. Le directeur de sa propre maison voulait le rendre tellement inquiet qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de réussir l'épreuve.

Quand Ron se réveilla, il descendit à la salle commune pour voir Hermione. Elle n'y était pas. Il demanda aux gens présents s'ils l'avaient vue et ils lui répondirent que le professeur McGonagall était venue les, elle et Harry chercher quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas dit la raison. Weasley s'inquiéta sur le coup, puis il se rappela que le professeur avait fait la même chose avec lui et Hermione deux ans auparavant pour les emmener dans le lac.

£££

Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, les quatre champions furent appelés à suivre la directrice adjointe. Ils laissèrent leurs amis respectifs dans la grande salle qui était encore plus décorée que le reste de l'école. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas exagéré, c'était même très beau.

£££

Sur le bord de la Forêt Interdite, avait été installés deux tentes et des gradins. L'un des abris servait d'infirmerie et l'autre de lieu où les champions devaient attendre avant le début de l'épreuve. Ils étaient effectivement là tous très stressés à l'idée de ce qu'ils devraient affronter. Peu à peu, ils entendirent un murmure à l'extérieur. Toute l'école venait assister à la première tâche. Les quatre jeunes purent enfin sortir du chapiteau. Ils y avaient plein de banderoles aux couleurs des maisons de Poudlard affichant les noms des champions. En voyant son nom ainsi écrit en gros, Ron reprit courage. Il allait réussir à sauver Hermione et ça avant les autres.

Dumbledore qui faisait partie du jury avec les directeurs des quatre maisons annonça très fort grâce à un enchantement :

-Aujourd'hui, jour de l'Halloween, nos quatre champions vont devoir désobéir au règlement. Effectivement, ils devront aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Car la première épreuve consiste à aller libérer l'être le plus cher aux yeux de chacun. Ces prisonniers se trouvent présentement dans un coin très reculé de la forêt. Les participants disposeront d'une heure pour les ramener jusqu'ici. Donc, à mon coup de sifflet, je vous demanderais de vous diriger dans la forêt.

Le directeur siffla. Le bruit retentit très fort. Draco, Ron, Cho et Justin pénétrèrent dans le bois. Ils prirent chacun un chemin différent.

Le champion des Gryffondor connaissait mieux l'endroit que les autres. Il avança avec rapidité dès le début. Durant près de dix minutes, il ne rencontra aucun obstacle. Il arriva à une clairière au milieu de laquelle se dressait un rocher. Sur cette gigantesque pierre, était assise une femme d'une exquise beauté. Lorsqu'elle entendit Ron approcher, elle se retourna pour lui parler.

-Bonjour bel étranger. Je t'attendais. Ça te dirait de venir habiter avec moi ? Proposa la belle en posant sur lui ses yeux d'un bleu bouleversant et en replaçant ses cheveux dorés.

Il s'agissait d'une superbe Vélane. Comme le jeune homme connaissait les pouvoirs de séduction de cet être parfait, il ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu.

-Non, non vraiment. J'ai une petite amie et je l'aime énormément. Je suis justement ici pour la retrouver. Vous êtes très belle, mais vous ne réussiriez jamais à remplacer l'amour que me donne Hermione.

La belle demoiselle fut si émue par ce témoignage qu'elle le laissa repartir. Cependant, ça la rendait un peu triste ; c'était la première fois qu'un homme se refusait à elle. Aucun n'avait résisté à son charme avant aujourd'hui. Elle se dit qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre le désir et arrêta de s'en préoccuper. Peut-être que les autres participants seraient moins fidèles.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avançait avec prudence. La seule et unique fois qu'il s'était aventuré dans la Forêt Interdite, il avait douze ans et à son souvenir, c'était l'endroit le plus effrayant au monde. Mais bien sûr, il était jeune dans ce temps-là et son père le surprotégeait. Maintenant, il volait de ses propres ailes. Et ce n'était sûrement pas une forêt un peu sombre qui allait lui faire peur. Après s'être dit ça intérieurement, il progressa plus rapidement. Il arriva soudain devant une mare d'eau entourée de joncs et de quenouilles. Tout à coup, une bestiole bondit devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un Kappa. Draco en avait déjà entendu parler. L'animal avait l'air plutôt agressif. Mais comment devait-il s'y prendre pour se défendre ? La bête ressemblait à un singe couvert d'écailles portant une carapace de tortue. Elle avait un creux rempli d'eau sur la tête. Puis, le jeune se souvint que le professeur Lupin en avait parlé dans un de ses cours. Il leur avait dit que le meilleur moyen de se défendre d'un Kappa était de s'incliner. C'est donc ce qu'il fit. L'animal salua à son tour. L'eau que contenait le creux sur sa tête se déversa sur le sol. La bête, ainsi privée de son pouvoir et de sa magie, retourna le plus vite possible dans la mare. Soulagé, le Serpentard longea le lac et s'éloigna un peu plus dans la forêt.

Cho marchait depuis environ quinze minutes. Elle n'avait rencontré aucun monstre. Elle était venue à se demander si la Forêt Interdite était vraiment dangereuse. Son pied s'accrocha dans une racine et elle tomba par terre. Elle se releva en rageant contre cette satanée racine. Elle se retourna pour la voir. Mais ce n'était pas une racine ; c'était un balai magique. Elle se pencha pour mieux l'observer. Sur son manche, avait été attaché un morceau de parchemin.

_Mon premier est une chose très importante pour tous les animaux._

_Mon deuxième est lorsque tu te rends à un lieu._

_Mon troisième est quand tu te reposes._

_Mon quatrième est une conjonction souvent utilisée._

_Mon tout est un animal vif et très habile._

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Bon la chose importante pour les animaux c'était la VIE, pensa-t-elle tout haut. Quand je me rends quelque part, je VAIS quelque part. Lorsque je me repose, je dors. Et la conjonction, qu'est-ce que c'est une conjonction ? Il me semble que je l'ai déjà su, mais je me souviens plus. Ça doit être pour faire la jonction entre deux mots. Donc, ça peut être plusieurs choses. Bon pour l'instant, le mot c'est VIVAIDOR. ET, oui c'est ET le mot que je cherche, s'exclama-t-elle. La réponse, c'est le Vivet doré. Chouette, je vais devoir tenter d'en attraper un.

Aussitôt un petit oiseau rond doté d'un long bec et de petits yeux rouges. L'animal voltigea autour de la jeune fille puis s'éloigna rapidement vers le ciel.

Cho s'empara du balai, l'enfourcha et elle s'éleva dans les airs. Elle prit un certain temps avant d'apercevoir le point qu'était devenu le Vivet doré. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils jouèrent au chat et à la souris. Seconde après seconde, la Serdaigle gagnait du terrain. Après un bon nombre de pirouettes en tout sens, elle tendit une main hésitante et s'empara doucement de l'animal pour ne pas le blesser. Sur sa patte, elle trouva un petit papier.

_Continue vers le Nord et tu ne trouveras pas d'or._

_Va à l'Est et tu te retrouveras à l'Ouest._

_Mais vers le Sud, tu changeras d'attitude._

Sans rien comprendre à cette nouvelle énigme, la jeune continua son chemin. Sans avoir cherché à le savoir, elle s'en allait vers le Sud. Plus elle avançait, et plus la lumière diminuait. Cho avait de plus en plus peur et se mit à se dire que finalement, les rumeurs étaient fondées ; la Forêt Interdite était vraiment dangereuse. Tout à coup, un éclair rouge passa devant elle en la frôlant. Un nain garni d'un petit bonnet rouge avait sauté à côté de la sorcière. Dans ses petites mains menues, il tenait un gourdin. La jeune fille se dit qu'il s'agissait d'un Chaporouge, aussi appelé Bonnet rouge.

-_Rictusempra_! S'écria-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

L'animal fut projeté dans les airs et atterri plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il se releva péniblement et attaqua rapidement. Encore une fois, le nain reçut un sort de plein fouet et fut envoyé au plancher. Il répéta quelques fois sa tentative d'attaque, mais toujours sans succès. Après une bonne demi-douzaine de chutes, il s'enfuit, honteux d'avoir été battu aussi facilement. Contente d'elle, Cho continua son chemin toujours vers le sud.

Justin avançait depuis plus de vingt minutes. Il n'avait rien vu qui puisse l'empêcher d'aller délivrer Hannah très facilement. Le jeune arriva en vue de la mare qu'avait vu Draco quelques minutes plus tôt. Évidemment, le Kappa était encore dans l'eau en train de reprendre des forces. Soudain, un cheval passa en galopant devant le sorcier. Celui-ci brandit sa baguette aussitôt à l'affût. Il remarqua que l'animal avait quelque chose d'étrange ; sa crinière était faite de joncs. Le Poufsouffle se dit que ce devait être un Kelpy. Ces démons des eaux prenant cette forme pour emmener des innocents au fond d'un lac ou d'une rivière. Immédiatement, le jeune homme lança un sort de "Mise en place". Ceci eut pour effet de mettre une bride sur la tête de la créature. Cette dernière abandonna toutes idées mauvaises et devint tout à fait docile. Aussi, elle se dirigea dans l'eau pour y disparaître.

Plus Ron avançait, plus il se reprochait de sa bien-aimée, mais plus il perdait espoir. Sur son chemin, il rencontra quelques gnomes qui cherchaient, en vain, un potager à saccager et des champs de Horglup, des genres de champignons roses et charnus avec des poils durs et noirs dont les gnomes raffolent, il croisa aussi des diablotins qui essayait de le ralentir en lui jouant des tours. Il vit aussi plein d'animaux tout à fait inoffensifs, mais d'autres qui l'étaient moins, à son avis : des araignées. Lorsque le jeune sorcier commença à atteindre un extrême désespoir, il arriva enfin à un petit village. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Les maisons, légèrement plus grandes que la normale étaient recouvertes de lierres et d'herbes. Le jeune homme avança dans l'allée principale jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un attroupement de centaures. Il tenta de voir autour de quoi ils s'étaient rassemblés. Il réussit à se faufiler entre les êtres. Il vit alors, dans des cages de branches, quatre jeunes de son âge : Morena, Hermione, Harry et une jeune fille qu'il avait déjà vue. Elle s'appelait Hannah, pensa-t-il. Rapidement, Ron se précipita vers la cage dans laquelle était emprisonnée sa petite amie. Elle était solidement fermée. Il sortit sa baguette magique mais le centaure qui semblait être le chef lui fit signe de ne pas s'en servir. Le premier champion arrivé chercha un objet dont il pourrait se servir. Soudain, il vit une pierre taillée en biface. Il s'en empara et alla commencer à briser les branches qui formaient la cage. Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, un trou assez gros pour le passage d'un humain avait été formé. Ron entra dans la prison et prit une Hermione inconsciente dans ses bras pour la faire sortit de là. Il se dépêcha ensuite de retourner vers Poudlard en se demandant qui devrait libérer Harry. Il se doutait bien que c'était Cho, mais il n'était pas sûr si elle était au courant que Harry sortait avec Helena.

Peu de temps après, Draco arriva à la place publique. Il aperçut la pierre dont s'était servi Ron et l'utilisa. Il prit moins de temps que l'autre pour libérer son amour. Dans la cage, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il embrassa Morena, bien qu'elle était endormie. Sous l'effet du baiser, elle se réveilla. La belle prisonnière ouvrit les yeux et répondit au baiser par un autre baiser. Comme le temps pressait, les deux amoureux partirent aussitôt. Tous les centaures furent attendris par la beauté que ce nouveau couple dégageait.

Vint ensuite Cho qui fit la même chose que les deux qui étaient venus précédemment. Elle délivra assez rapidement Harry. Elle le traîna tant bien que mal vers l'orée de la forêt.

Pour terminer, Justin arriva et libéra sa prisonnière en plus de temps que les autres. Il la prit sur ses épaules et sortit du village d'une démarche plutôt lente.

£££

Un peu avant que le temps permis ne soit tout écoulé, Ron apparut au seuil de la forêt transportant Hermione dans ses bras. Les élèves de Gryffondor applaudirent le plus fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Fatigué, le rouquin déposa sa bien-aimée et s'effondra à côté d'elle. Aussitôt, Mme Pomfresh se précipita pour l'obliger à venir se reposer dans la tente à cet effet. Une minute avant la fin de l'heure, Draco franchit la ligne d'arrivée invisible accompagné d'une Morena tout à fait réveillée. Ce fut au tour des Serpentard d'applaudirent. Justin arriva ensuite avec cinq minutes de retard, bientôt suivi d'une Cho qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler sous le poids de Harry. Helena se précipita aussitôt pour s'assurer que son petit copain allait bien. Elle bouscula même la championne de Serdaigle en la regardant comme si elle étai la dernière des demeurés. Toute l'école applaudit respectivement les derniers arrivants. L'infirmière obligea tous les champions et leurs compagnons à aller se reposer en attendant le verdict des juges.

Le pointage fut donné. Ron avait récolté quatre-vingt-dix points sur cent. Il avait très bien réussi l'épreuve avec la Vélane, mais il avait tenté de se servir de sa baguette pour libérer Hermione et ça avait offensé les centaures. Draco, lui, avait reçu quatre-vingt-dix points aussi. Il s'en était très bien sorti avec le Kappa et avait tout de suite comprit qu'il devait utiliser la pierre pour briser la cage. Justin avait obtenu soixante-quinze points, car il avait pris plus que le temps alloué. Cependant, il avait très réagi face au Kelpy. Pour terminer, Cho avait eu quatre-vingts points, à cause de son retard, elle aussi et elle s'était très bien débrouillée avec les deux énigmes, le Vivet doré et le Chaporouge.

Après avoir été mis au courant de leur score, les champions furent convoqués dans la tente où ils avaient attendu le début de la première épreuve. Dumbledore était dans la tente ; il les attendait. Il leur dit qu'ils recevraient un indice pour la deuxième tâche dans les jours qui suivraient. Ils sortirent donc pour rejoindre leurs amis.

£££

Après être allés porter leurs choses dans leur dortoir respectif, tous les élèves redescendirent pour aller manger. Il était une heure de l'après-midi et, maintenant que l'épreuve était terminée, tout le monde avait faim. Le repas fut petit, car un véritable festin se préparait pour le soir même. Effectivement, une grande fête était organisée pour l'Halloween.

Durant toute l'après-midi, Harry et Helena se reposèrent dans la chaleur de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Cho ? Interrogea la jeune fille laissant sa jalousie ressortir.

-Heu, bien. L'année passée, on s'est embrassés, mais rien de plus. Elle a pas eu une vie amoureuse de tout repos. Il y a deux ans, son petit ami est décédé et comme je l'avais vu mourir, elle a dû se dire que je la comprendrais. J'avoue, j'ai déjà voulu sortir avec elle, mais depuis que je t'ai vu...

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase, car sa belle l'embrassait.

Le nouveau couple de Serpentard prenait une marche santé sur le terrain de l'école. Main dans la main, ils se promenaient dans la fraîcheur d'octobre. Le vent soufflait, les feuilles mortes volaient, le lac était recouvert de brume, le ciel était complètement noir et des éclairs ne tarderaient pas à zébrer le ciel. Bref, toute la nature s'était alliée pour donner une ambiance parfaite pour cette journée d'Halloween. Cependant, les deux amoureux étaient très heureux. Ils ne sortaient pas encore officiellement ensemble ; personne n'était au courant.

£££

Vers sept heures, un message résonna dans toute l'école.

-Tous les élèves sont demandés dans la grande salle. Le repas sera bientôt servi. Il sera ensuite suivi de la grande fête d'Halloween, dit Mme McGonagall qui avait jeté un sort pour que sa voix soit entendue dans tout le château.

En un mouvement commun, tout le monde se dirigea vers le lieu de ralliement. Les jeunes s'assirent, comme d'habitude, avec les autres de leur maison. Ils mangèrent à leur faim et même beaucoup plus. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous bien mangé, ils montèrent se changer pour le bal masqué. Puis, la salle se remplit de nouveau. Les tables avaient été disposées sur le bord des murs. Vers neuf heures, la salle grouillait d'activité. La musique de la radio sorcière résonnait dans toute la pièce. Les gens dansaient les uns avec les autres sans se préoccuper de l'identité de leur cavalier. Quand minuit sonna, les professeurs annoncèrent le couvre-feu. Déçus, les élèves retournèrent dans les salles communes.

£££

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, la fête battait son plein malgré qu'il était trois heures du matin. Helena et Ayumi étaient allées faire un tour dans les cuisines. Elles avaient ramené des tonnes et des tonnes de desserts. Elles étaient même allées chercher des Bièreaubeurre un peu alcoolisé pour les plus vieux. Tout le monde se régalait et était heureux. Personne ne se préoccupait de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Le vent et la pluie giclaient les carreaux des fenêtres, le tonnerre grondait, la nature se déchaînait. Soudain, l'entrée gardée par le portrait s'ouvrit. Tout le monde figea. Une silhouette grande et mince se dessinait dans l'ouverture. Elle s'approcha et, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la lumière, les jeunes reconnurent...Le professeur McGonagall.

-Que faites-vous encore debout ? Gronda-t-elle. Allez tous vous couchez immédiatement! Tous sauf vous M Potter, j'ai à vous parler.

Tous les Gryffondor, heureux de ne pas s'être fait retirer des points mais déçus de terminer leur fête, montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif. Harry intrigué suivit le professeur sans rouspéter. Ils sortirent de la salle commune et se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Minerva entra avant le jeune et lui demanda d'attendre un peu. Elle revint et le laissa entrer à son tour. Il la suivit jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Là, sur le lit, était allongée une dame que Harry avait déjà vue, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui c'était. Puis, la mémoire lui revint, c'était son ancien professeur de divination, Sibylle Trelawney.

£££

**1 Pour ceux qui ne s'en rappelle pas ça veut dire Je t'aime.**

**2 Les mots en Japonais retrouvés dans ce paragraphe ne se traduisent pas vraiment. Ce sont des plats typiquement japonais que j'ai retrouvé dans une très bonne série de manga : Fruits Basket. Dont je conseille la lecture à tous les passionnés ou pas du Japon.**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce quatrième chapitre qui est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Je vous suggère très fortement de me reviewer, car si vous ne le faites pas, je ne saurai pas si vous avez aimez ou non mon histoire et je plongerai dans une déprime existentielle dont vous seuls serez les responsables. Mais non, je blaguais. Mais j'aimerais néanmoins que vous me reviewiez.**

**Amande55 : Merci pour ta review. Si j'ai voulu trouver quelqu'un qui soit plus fort que Harry au Quidditch, c'est parce que je n'en pouvais plus qu'il se prenne pour le nombril du monde. Il est bon, mais il n'est pas le meilleur et il faut bien qu'il l'avoue. Même chose si j'ai choisi Ron pour représenter Gryffondor. Il est toujours resté dans l'ombre, alors que lui aussi possède d'immenses qualités. Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne suis pas japonaise, je suis québécoise comme je le dis dans ma bio. Pour les paroles japonaises, c'est grâce à mon amie Cybel si j'ai pu en mettre dans mon histoire. Elle est accro à tout ce qui a un rapport avec le Japon et c'est elle qui m'a poussée à lire les manga Fruits Basket. Quand je lui ai dit qu'il y aurais un personnage japonais dans mon histoire, elle s'est empressée de m'envoyer un document avec plein de mots et d'expressions japonaises. Voilà. Encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire mon histoire et à me reviewer.**

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Merci de continuer à me lire et de me laisser un PETIT message à la fin de chaque chapitre. C'est clair et net : tu aimes bien mon histoire. Comme tu m'écris pas grand chose, je t'écrirai pas grand chose. J'aimerais cependant que tu m'écrives des reviews un peu plus longues, mais c'est pas une obligation. J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre et que tu aimeras les prochains.**

**Cybel : Merci ma petite Cybel pour tes longues reviews. Je vais répondre aux deux une à la fois. Bon, pour la première. Merci pour tes bons commentaires. Aussi, quelques explications pour toi et tous ceux qui lirons ceci. Harry ne se défend pas parce qu'il n'en peut plus. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il arrête enfin de se défendre et de défendre les autres. Mais c'est inconscient. Tu dis que Morena est innocente de faire confiance à Draco, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle. Pour les Sombrals, vois-tu j'ai écris ça comme ça. Ça va peut-être de décevoir, mais je n'ai encore aucune idée de qui est-ce que Morena a bien pu voir mourir. Un jour, j'aurai peut-être un flash et je le dirai dans mon histoire. Pour Rogue, tu dois un peu t'en douter, mais il est un ancien mangemort. Et qui a emprisonné Voldemort?... Et oui, je suis paresseuse, je l'aime pas moi Voldemort. En fait, personne l'aime. Et je voulais pas avoir besoin de m'occuper de lui. Pour le reste, je crois que tout est bien et que tu comprends mes pensées. Sinon, tu peux toujours me poser les questions quand tu me vois. Pour la deuxième review maintenant. Tu trouves que mes chapitres sont longs et tu aimes ça, mais ça peut peut-être en décourager quelques uns. Tu penses pas. Pour tes détails et tes points de vue. Dsl, je suis pas très bonne dans ces choses-là. Je suis franche et directe. Pour le reste, c'est plus des constatations que tes questions, alors j'ai pas grand chose à répondre d'autre. Xxxx. Morena.**

**Amé Phœnix : Tout d'abord merci pour tes deux reviews, même si tu les a écrites après tout le monde. Pour le 9, je sais pas où tu vas chercher ça, mais je vais enlever le mystère. 9, c'est mon chiffre chanceux. C'est pour ça. À part ça, merci pour tes commentaires et tes conneries ; ça m'a bien fait rire. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, moi aussi j'en avais assez que Harry se pense le meilleur. Et comme je sais à quel point tu aimes Ron. Mais non, tu rêves en couleurs, c'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait gagner Ron. Pour le reste, si j'ai fait sortir Ron et Hermione ensemble, c'est parce que avec le troisième film, c'était vraiment l'apothéose de leur amour secret. Alors j'ai décidé de les faire sortir ensemble pour vrai. Bon, alors c'est ça. Continue de venir m'écrire des conneries dans tes reviews. Ça me fait beaucoup plaisir. C'est tout, j'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire sur tes reviews, car tu poses pas de questions dedans. Contrairement à Cybel, tu comprends tout ce que je veux dire dans mon histoire. Xxxx. Morena.**

**C'est tout pour les réponses aux reviews. J'aimerais encore remercier quelqu'un : Cybel ma bêta-lectrice que j'avais oublié de remercier dans le chapitre précédent. Gomen naisai. Bon, c'est tout. Reviewez-moi en en grand nombre.**

**Morena**


	5. La prophétie

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer que le cinquième chapitre est arrivé. J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que les autres et que d'autres lecteurss'ajouteront.**

**Disclamer : Je n'ai rajouté aucun nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre.**

Chapitre 5

La prophétie

Quand elle aperçut Harry, l'étrange femme parut à la fois soulagée et extrêmement inquiète ; c'était un bien étrange mélange de sentiments. Au début, elle resta plutôt calme, puis, tout à coup, elle agrippa le bras de son ancien élève. Celui-ci sursauta et essaya de se dégager, en vain. La dame le tenait très fort et avec acharnement.

-Te voilà, mon enfant. Depuis tant de jours que je te cherche. Te voilà enfin devant moi, réussit à dire Sibylle.

-Calmez-vous prof...Madame. Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'effrayez ? Essaya de résonner McGonagall.

Harry ne comprenait rien à tout ce qui se passait. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle cherché ? La directrice de Gryffondor desserra la main de Mme Trelawney qui tenait toujours le bras du jeune homme. Puis, elle emmena ce dernier à l'écart pour lui parler.

-Elle est arrivée il y a à peine une heure. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle est passée plusieurs nuits dehors. C'est Hagrid qui l'a trouvée ; elle était évanouie devant la porte du château. Il s'est donc dépêché de l'amener ici. Quand elle a repris conscience, elle a demandé à vous parler...Et vous êtes là. J'ignore ce qu'elle veut vous dire, mais ça a l'air très important, expliqua la directrice adjointe à un jeune tout mélangé.

Il retourna voir la devineresse. Elle s'était quelque peu calmée.

-J'ai été mise au courant d'une chose bien importante. Vous devez savoir que c'est moi qui avais informé Dumbledore de la Prophétie qui parlait de vous. Et bien, à cette prophétie a été ajouté un élément. Les forces célestes m'ont parlé en ces termes. "Pour vaincre le mal, le survivant devra s'allier à son ennemi. Ainsi, il pourra achever la prophétie et mettre fin aux malheurs qui pèsent sur toute l'Angleterre." Vous devez, mon jeune ami, trouver de quel ennemi cela parle et devenir son ami. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez. Cependant, prenez garde, si vous ne faites pas ce que je viens de vous dire, un jour votre destin vous rattrapera, assura la femme avec une voix grave et dramatique.

Sans trop comprendre, Harry acquiesça et sortit suivi du professeur McGonagall. Elle le laissa aller se coucher et fit de même. En retournant à son dortoir, le sorcier se questionnait. Comment allait-il faire pour s'allier à Voldemort pour pouvoir l'éliminer ensuite ? C'était illogique. À moins que la Prophétie ne parle d'un autre ennemi...Il en avait plusieurs. Lequel était-ce ? Peut-être Draco Malfoy. Harry fronça ses sourcils. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir ami avec lui et c'était probablement réciproque.

Cette nuit-là, le jeune Potter eut beaucoup de misère à s'endormir. Tous les événements de la journée tournoyaient dans sa tête. Que devait-il dire à Cho pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusions ? Quand il réussit enfin à fermer les yeux, il était cinq heures du matin.

£££

Harry se réveilla, mais il ignorait l'heure qu'il était. Le garçon avait terriblement mal à la tête. Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir. Il descendit dans la salle commune : aucune présence. Dehors, la tempête était passée. Effectivement, le soleil brillait de tous ses feux et il n'y avait aucun nuage. Le jeune homme décida de se rendre à la grande salle. Arrivé en bas, il se rendit compte de l'heure, il était midi. Tout le monde, ou presque, était en train de manger. Écœuré par ces plats peu ragoûtants quand on venait de se réveiller, Harry alla se promener sur le terrain de l'école. Dehors, il rencontra Hagrid.

-Bonjour Harry. Tu as l'air fatigué. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda le géant, s'inquiétant devant le visage blanc et cerné du sorcier.

-Oui, ça va, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je suis allé voir Mme Trelawney ; elle voulait me parler...Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors en plein milieu de la nuit ?

-Ah, et bien! J'étais allé dans la forêt pour ramener les animaux qui ont servi à l'épreuve. Le Kappa appartient au professeur Stephenson, sacré jeune homme! Avoir un Kappa pour compagnie, ce n'est sûrement pas tout repos! « Moins que de posséder un dragon, pensa Harry. » Le Vivet doré vient d'une réserve. Le Kelpy habite dans le lac. Le Chaporouge, lui, je l'ai acheté dans un pub. Il va vivre dans mon potager, expliqua le garde-chasse, tout fier.

-Et la Vélane, elle vient d'où ?

-Heu, c'est la cousine de Fleur Delacour, dit-il en changea un peu d'attitude, son visage prenant les couleurs des feuilles. Elle a fait le voyage exprès pour l'épreuve et a décidé de rester un peu. Veux-tu venir prendre une bonne tasse de thé ? Il fait plutôt froid.

-Oui, je veux bien. Mais promet-moi que tu ne me forceras pas à manger tes biscuits incroyablement durs et secs, ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire que le géant répondit par une grande claque dans le dos qui fit perdre l'équilibre au Gryffondor, non sans rigoler.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cabane de Hagrid. Harry lui raconta ce que Trelawney lui avait dit durant la nuit. Son ami lui conseilla de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour devenir plus ou moins copain avec Draco. Il lui rappela que ce dernier était de plus en plus attentif à ses cours et qu'il était moins désagréable qu'avant. Bref, Morena exerçait une bonne influence sur lui.

Pas beaucoup plus avancé, Harry retourna au château pour rejoindre ses amis. Il leur raconta aussi ce qu'il avait appris pendant la nuit. Après moult points de vue de tout le petit groupe, ils avouèrent qu'ils pensaient la même chose que Hagrid. Même Hermione appuya cette décision, ce qui surprit Harry. « On peut lui donner une chance, avait-elle ajouté comme explication. » Puis, cette conversation fut suivit de bien d'autres sur divers sujets.

£££

La semaine passa très lentement. On aurait dit que, parce qu'ils avaient hâte à la fin de semaine, le temps s'amusait à faire défiler les heures, les minutes et les secondes à une lenteur épouvantable.

Totalement le contraire de la semaine d'avant qui s'était passée très rapidement. L'ancien professeur de Divination s'était remise de ses nuits passées dehors et Dumbledore lui avait permis de retourner habiter dans sa tour. Le samedi avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de l'année qui se verrait affronter les Gryffondor et les Serpendard. Harry aurait alors l'occasion de voir si Draco avait changé d'attitude ou s'il était comme avant de devenir ami avec Morena.

Toute l'école était de nouveau réunie pour assister à la première partie de leur sport de prédilection. Les joueurs étaient rassemblés dans leurs vestiaires respectifs. Les deux capitaines faisaient leur petit « speech » à leur équipe qui avait hâte de montrer ses preuves. Chacun avait sa stratégie, chacun avait sa manière d'encourager. D'un côté, Ron, de l'autre, Draco. Quand ils furent tous prêts, les joueurs sortirent sur le terrain. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main comme le demandait Mme Bibine, l'arbitre. Il n'y avait aucune haine dans le regard du Serpentard. On aurait même dit qu'il désirait plus s'amuser que gagner à tous prix.

L'arbitre siffla le début du match. Tous les participants s'envolèrent dans un même mouvement. Le professeur de Vol lança le Souafle et libéra les deux Cognards et le Vif d'or. Helena, très rapide, fonça sur le ballon avant qu'il ne retombe et l'attrapa. Elle s'élança vers les anneaux qui étaient gardés par Morena.

-De Sica fait la passe à Weasley qui lance le Souafle à White. C'est un super trio qu'il y a là. Je dirais même que c'est la meilleure équipe que Gryffondor ait jamais eue! Quoique Gryffondor a toujours eu de bonnes équipes.

-Mlle Granger, ayez moins de parti pris, intervint McGonagall.

-Oui, bien sûr. Si vous cessez d'en avoir un, je cesserai d'en avoir aussi, promit Hermione dans un petit sourire espiègle qui fit rire sa directrice de maison. Bon, revenons au développement de la partie! Les Poursuiveurs se rapprochent dangereusement des buts adverses. Garcia réussira-t-elle à bloquer l'attaque? Quoi qu'il en soit, les Batteurs des deux équipes sont très efficaces. Ils protègent bien leurs coéquipiers. Oh mais les Serpentard ont repris le contrôle! Allez Gryffondor!

Ginny avait tenté de faire une passe à Emma White, une jeune de deuxième année, mais un Poursuiveur de l'autre équipe l'avait interceptée. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'autre côté du terrain. Au moment où il allait lancer, un Cognard bien envoyé par Ayumi lui arriva en plein ventre et lui coupa le souffle. Le joueur échappa le ballon qui fut rattrapé par Helena. Elle vola rapidement vers le but des Serpentard en évitant facilement les différents obstacles. Elle lança la balle, mais Morena plus vite que l'éclair bloqua le tir. Après une demi-heure de jeu, aucun point n'avait été compté. Les deux équipes étaient trop fortes et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du Vif d'or.

Soudain, Draco plongea en piqué. Harry regarda à l'endroit où se dirigeait l'autre ; il y avait effectivement un éclat doré. Alors, il plongea lui aussi. Il rattrapa rapidement Malfoy. Ils étaient maintenant à moins d'un mètre de l'objet convoité quand celui-ci changea subitement de place. Sans difficulté, les deux attrapeurs le suivirent dans sa course folle. Ils remontèrent vers le ciel, puis tournoyèrent plusieurs minutes en gagnant un peu plus de terrain chaque seconde.

-Qui va attraper le Vif d'or ? Qui va gagner ? J'ouvre les paris à un Gallion pour Gryffondor. Qui dit mieux ? Commenta Hermione après avoir éclaté de rire voyant que la foule répliquait en encourageant son Attrapeur favori.

Entre temps, Helena avait reprit le Souafle et retourna à l'attaque avec Ginny et Emma à ses côtés. Les trois autres Poursuiveurs tentèrent de les bloquer. Cependant, les Gryffondor se déplaçaient si vite qu'ils réussirent sans difficultés à se rendre jusqu'aux buts. Après plusieurs passements de ballon, Helena en reprit possession et le lança vers l'anneau de droite. Comme Morena était devant celui de gauche, elle ne réussit pas à l'arrêter.

-Dix points pour Gryffondor! Annonça la commentatrice.

Personne à par elle ne réagit au but marqué, car ils étaient trop concentrés à suivre les Attrapeurs des yeux. Ceux-ci s'étaient encore plus rapproché du Vif d'or. En même temps, ils tendirent la main en avant. Au même moment, ils refermèrent leur main. Par le fruit du hasard, chacun tenait une aile de la balle. Mme Bibine siffla la fin du match.

-Une chose incroyable vient de se produire! Ils ont attrapé le Vif d'or en même temps. Je ne sais pas qui a les points, mais néanmoins, c'est Gryffondor qui gagne! Proclama Hermione.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans toute la foule. Bien sûr, les Serpentard n'étaient pas très contents mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Draco : il avait attrapé le Vif d'or. Pour la première fois durant un match contre les Gryffondor et il n'en voulait pas à Harry. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était très bon. Draco était trop heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à être à la hauteur de Potter pour s'occuper de son orgueil qui en prenait quand même un coup. Il alla même féliciter tous les membres de l'équipe adverse. Morena fit de même mais les cinq autres joueurs étaient beaucoup trop renfrognés pour ça. La Gardienne des Serpentard était très heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui arrivait à la déjouer. Elle parla de Quidditch avec Helena en retournant à l'école. Durant ce temps, leur petit ami à chacune ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Helena et Morena ont l'air de bien s'entendre, fit remarquer Harry, essayant de paraître sans émotion.

-Ouais. Heu...Potter, je sais qu'on a jamais été des amis, toi et moi, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait arrêter de se haïr. Si j'ai été si désagréable avec toi, c'est un peu à cause de mon père : il a toujours essayé de m'enrôler dans sa sorte de secte de Voldemort...Mais j'imagine que tu savais déjà qu'il était mangemort...Maintenant, je ne pense plus comme lui. Morena m'a ouvert les yeux, confessa Draco, un peu gêné de s'être dévoilé.

La Prophétie disait donc vrai, ils étaient en train de devenir plus ou moins amis. Malfoy avait vraiment changé. Devant l'air surprit de Harry, Draco se dit qu'il fallait approfondir la raison de ce changement soudain, pour ne pas qu'il doute de lui.

-Je sais, c'est surprenant que je te dise ça. Si tu m'avais annoncé que je te dirais ça un jour, je t'aurais pas cru. Mais, j'ai changé Potter, je t'assure. Je ne veux plus suivre les traces de mon père. Voldemort et ses acolytes ont déjà causé assez de problèmes comme ça. Tu te rends compte? Ils ont détruit des familles, des couples...Il vit la mâchoire de Harry se crisper un peu et il se rattrapa, sans pourtant garder la tête haute. Oui, j'imagine que tu t'en rends compte...Tu l'as vécu. C'est affreux...Moi, je serais pas capable d'être séparé de ma petite amie, continua le jeune, perdu dans ses pensées.

-T'as une petite amie ? Première nouvelle que j'en ai, s'étonna Harry. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Draco sentit son cœur se serré. Il en avait trop dit!

-...Je sais pas si je devais te le dire, hésita l'autre soudainement gêné. Tu dois t'en douter un peu, non ? C'est Morena...

Les deux jeunes réussissaient à bien s'entendre. Finalement, si Draco avait laissé ses préjugés de côté avant et ses manières hautaines, ils seraient amis depuis longtemps. Ils continuèrent à parler tout en se rendant à l'école.

£££

-Alors, Harry et toi, vous avez discuté ? Demanda Morena à Draco pendant qu'ils se rendaient à leur salle commune.

-Ouais et je crois que ça va s'arranger. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il faut absolument que je devienne l'ami de Potter. On dirait, c'est un peu stupide à dire mais...Je sens que quelque chose m'y oblige.

-Si tu veux, je peux lire ton avenir pour voir ce que ça va donner, proposa la jeune fille indifférente, en sortant de longues cartes d'une de ses poches. Draco était plus que surprit.

-Tu lis l'avenir dans les cartes?

-Mmmph, dans les cartes de Tarot, c'est une spécialité de ma famille – comme quoi être la fille de trois nations différentes peut aider, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Draco enregistra les informations que sa petite amie venait de lui fournir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la Divination, surtout avec Trelawney comme professeur, ça ne l'avait pas convaincu du tout et il pensait que tous ceux qui affirmait posséder un don étaient sûrement tous des fous furieux comme son ancien prof. Toutefois, il croyait en Morena et, avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné, il avait laissé ces anciens préjugés de côté et était prêt à accepter tout ce qui allait au contraire de ses vieux idéaux.

-Je peux voir? Demanda-t-il, intéressé. Morena se mordit la lèvre en regarda ses cartes.

-Je suis désolé, je suis la seule qui peut les manipuler...Sinon, l'énergie qui les entoure pourrait te blesser et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal à cause de moi...Il vit l'air triste qu'avait prit l'Espagnole et s'en voulut de l'avoir mit dans cet état.

-De toute façon, j'aime mieux ne pas savoir mon futur. Ne t'en fait pas, merci quand même mon amour.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Ce baiser rassura Morena qui rangea les cartes de Tarots dans ses poches avec une promesse de ne plus jamais lui proposer. Quand ils entendirent des voix approchées, ils se séparèrent en souriant ; ils ne voulaient pas que tout le monde sache qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Lorsque des gens arrivèrent derrière eux, ils continuèrent à marcher normalement comme de simples amis.

-Salut Draco. Je... Je voulais te dire que tu avais été très bon à la partie de Quidditch, dit timidement Pansy en s'arrêtant aux côtés des deux amis.

-On a même pas gagné...Grogna Morena.

-C'est pas grave. Il était bon quand même...Mais toi, tu as été médiocre. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu le tir de la pimbêche de service de Potter! Franchement, je me demande qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans l'équipe.

-C'est sûr que miss ici présente est meilleure que moi! J'aimerais bien te voir sur un balai! Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon et fiche-nous la paix! Les deux filles s'entretuèrent du regard. Finalement, voyant que Draco ne prenait pas en sa faveur et n'ajoutait rien – même il avait un petit sourire d'être spectateur de cette scène, elle remit les armes et annonça :

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Garcia, reste que tu fais honte à l'équipe de Serpentard et je suis pas la seule à le penser. Salut Draco. Puis, elle partit en se déhanchant.

Morena soupira bruyamment et roula les yeux.

-Ce qu'elle m'énerve! C'est pas possible qu'une fille aussi emmerdante existe. Elle se tourna vers son petit ami, voulant savoir sa réaction et s'étonna de voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant que ça? Il secoua la tête, la prit par la taille et dit :

-Ne tombe pas dans ses jeux, ma douce et tout va se passer à merveille. Morena croisa ses bras d'un air boudeur.

-Mmm, j'commence à croire que j'ai trop d'influence sur toi. Draco sourit puis, finit par éclater de rire, entraînant sa petite amie avec lui.

£££

Helena et Harry retournaient, ensemble, comme toujours, à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils marchaient en se tenant la main.

-Ouais, c'était un super match. Et, en plus, Malfoy avait même pas l'air de nous en vouloir d'avoir gagné, dit la belle blonde.

-Oui et il veut devenir mon ami. On dirait que la Prophétie va se réaliser. En tout cas, pour revenir au Quidditch, tu m'as impressionné, complimenta Harry en embrassant sa petite amie.

Une élève sortit du corridor que le couple allait prendre et passa à côté d'eux en pleurant, mais ils ne s'en aperçurent pas, ils étaient très concentrés. Il s'avérait que cette fille était...Cho Chang. Elle se dépêcha de les dépasser et se dirigea en courant vers les toilettes des filles. Son amie, Marietta Edgecombe, la suivit aussitôt.

-Cho, attends! S'écria-t-elle.

Ce cri attira l'attention de deux amoureux qui regardèrent en sa direction. Ils virent alors l'ancienne flamme du défunt Cédric. Harry s'en voulait un peu, il avait fait assez de peine à cette jeune fille mais il n'en pouvait rien si elle s'accrochait. Il avait une petite amie qu'il aimait énormément.

-Cho, sors de là, dit doucement Marietta à son amie qui s'était enfermée dans un cabinet de toilette.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Je veux voir personne, répondit-elle entre deux pleurs.

-Bon, si tu veux pas me parler, je vais attendre ici.

Et elle s'assit par terre le dos contre le mur froid. Elle resta là une dizaine de minutes. Enfin, son amie se décida à sortir. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Marietta en sanglotant.

-Pourquoi il m'aime pas ? On s'est embrassé pourtant et il n'arrêtait pas de me courir après pour qu'on sorte ensemble.

La pauvre amie essaya de son mieux de consoler Cho en lui disant qu'il y avait d'autres garçons plus beaux qu'Harry et lui répétant ces cent mille défauts.

-Oui, mais c'est lui que j'aime, s'exclama la jeune en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

£££

Ron commençait à se demander s'il allait recevoir des indices pour la deuxième tâche. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il attendait et qu'il restait sans nouvelle. En ce mardi soir, les cinq amis ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur temps.

-J'ai une idée : on pourrait faire une activité tous ensemble et inviter William, Draco et Morena, proposa Harry.

-Harry, je veux bien que William vienne avec nous mais...Je ne me sens pas bien avec Malfoy, quoique Morena est sympathique quand elle veut...Fit Hermione.

-'Mione, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais Harry doit s'allier à Malfoy pour tuer Voldemort, rappela Helena. J'ai vu Malfoy et...Je dois avouer, il a vraiment changé.

-Bon d'accord, je vais essayer de faire un effort pour l'endurer, si c'est pour Harry mais je ne garantis rien...Et, pourquoi Morena viendrait avec nous?

-...Parce qu'ils sortent ensemble, avoua Harry après un certain temps.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait tous ensemble ? Interrogea Ron.

-J'en ai aucune espèce d'idée. On est pas obligé de faire quelque chose, dit Ayumi qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Finalement, ils étudièrent pendant le reste de la soirée, tout en papotant.

£££

Quand les élèves arrivèrent au cours de DCFM, un objet recouvert d'un tissu était posé à l'avant de la classe. Intrigués, les jeunes allèrent s'asseoir à leur place.

-_Konnichiwa sense_,**1** dit Ayumi en entrant, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres apercevant son professeur endormit sur son bureau. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle fit une petite pression sur sa main.

-Hein, quoi ? Ah, bonjour Ayu...Mademoiselle Sakato. Le cours est commencé ? Demanda William en se réveillant, un peu perdu.

-Nan, pas encore, il ne manque plus que vous. Vous passez une bonne nuit ? Ironisa sa petite amie.

-Allez vous asseoir ou je vous colle une retenue pour vous être mêler de la vie privée d'un professeur, mademoiselle, répondit-il avec un faux air sérieux, avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle se dépêcha à s'installer au fond de la classe comme à son habitude. Ils passèrent la première partie du cours à étudier le métier des Aurores. Après avoir appris ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet, le professeur leur dit de ranger leurs choses. Puis, il se dirigea vers le tissu.

-L'un d'entre vous a déjà rencontré l'animal qui se trouve dans cette cage. Je parle bien sûr de M Malfoy, commença Will avant de retirer l'étoffe recouvrant la cage.

À l'intérieur, il y avait le Kappa qu'avait tenté d'affronter Draco au cours de la première épreuve. Il était accroupi et mangeait un concombre. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que des gens l'observaient, il se jeta sur les barreaux qui l'entourait pour tenter de s'échapper. Tentant de le calmer, le prof lui lança un autre concombre. L'animal se précipita sur le légume pour le manger goulûment.

-Habituellement, il est dans un aquarium mais pour vous le montrer, je l'ai fait sortir de l'eau en l'attirant avec son péché mignon, les concombres, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. J'imagine que vous avez déjà étudié, sommairement les Kappa. Celui-là vient directement du Japon. Lors d'une des mes nombreuses expéditions, je l'ai trouvé. Il était très mal-en-point. Il était allongé assez loin de sa rivière et il n'y avait plus d'eau dans le creux sur sa tête. Bref, il était sur le point de mourir. Comme j'avais une bouteille d'eau avec moi, je lui en ai versé un peu sur le crâne. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi le Kappa a toujours besoin d'avoir de l'eau dans le creux de sa tête?

Quelques mains se levèrent, dont celles de Hermione et de Morena, qui n'avaient pas hésité une seconde.

-Oui mademoiselle Granger?

-Le Kappa a besoin d'avoir toujours de l'eau dans le creux de son crâne car c'est de là qu'il tire tout son énergie.

-Exactement, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Pour continuer mon histoire, puisqu'il était quand même mal au point, j'en ai pris soin et je l'ai adopté. Il a même un nom, il s'appelle Ristu, grâce à ma sœur. Il a environ trois ans et c'est un mâle. Je l'ai prêté très volontiers pour la première épreuve, car je me suis dit que ça lui changerait les idées, raconta William.

La cloche sonna annonçant la fin du cours. Le prof eut à peine le temps de donner, en devoir, une rédaction de trois cents mots sur le Kappa et son pays d'origine avant que les élèves se précipitent hors de la classe. Sept d'entre eux restèrent cependant : Ayumi, Helena, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Morena.

-Il est chouette ton Kappa Will. J'en avais jamais vu de toute ma vie, c'était interdit d'aller dans les sources où on pouvait en rencontrer, affirma la Japonaise.

-Est-ce que vous vous connaissiez avant cette année ? Demanda Morena en désignant les deux amoureux.

-Non, pas du tout, assura le prof. Et toi et Draco, vous vous étiez déjà rencontrés ?

-Bien, dans le Poudlard Express, répondit le beau blond en rosissant. Mais je vois pas ce que ça change.

-Non rien, ça change absolument rien, continua Will en sachant très bien que les deux Serpentard sortaient ensemble même s'ils ne voulaient pas le dire. Hey, je savais pas que vous étiez amis entre maisons.

Il lança un regard interrogatif à son amoureuse. Elle ne lui avait rien dit de la Prophétie. Comme ils étaient en fin d'après-midi, le professeur leur proposa d'aller manger à Pré-au-Lard. Évidemment, les jeunes acceptèrent sans hésiter. C'était probablement la première fois qu'un prof emmenait des élèves manger à l'extérieur de l'école durant la semaine. Ils se rendirent donc le plus discrètement possible à l'auberge aux Trois Balais ; Will ne connaissait pas les passages secrets de l'école et Harry décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas le mettre au courant, après tout c'était tout de même un prof.

Rendus à l'auberge, ils s'installèrent à une table assez grande pour huit. Rosmerta vint leur donner les menus et s'éloigna sans poser de question. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre leur commande, puis disparut aux cuisines. Les amis parlèrent en attendant d'avoir leur plat.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Demanda William en s'adressant au deux Serpentard.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Draco.

-Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? Les deux jeunes sursautèrent et se regardèrent, rougissant légèrement. Ayumi se frappa le front en secouant la tête discrètement. Franchement, William et la subtilité, ça faisait deux. Cependant, la jeune fille approuvait tout de même ce genre de question. William était à peine leur aîné de quatre ans et les élèves se sentaient vraiment en confiance avec lui. Ça faisait parti de son charme.

-Euh...Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Dit précipitamment Morena, très mal à l'aise.

-C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit, affirma Will, un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres, ignorant sa petite amie qui se sentait mal pour les deux autres.

-Bon, d'accord, on sort ensemble depuis la première épreuve, avoua le jeune blond.

-Ah, ah ! J'ai une bonne intuition. Vous le saviez, vous ? Demanda le prof à l'intention des Gryffondor qui acquiescèrent tous. Et tu m'as rien dit, continua-t-il en regardant Ayumi, plissant ses yeux. Bon, je le savais déjà, mais...

-T-tu le savais déjà ? En plus d'un prof de DFCM, tu fais de la Divination? Fit mi-amère, mi-amusée l'Espagnole.

-Chouette, un deux pour un, rigola Ayumi.

-Nan, et arrêtez de vous moquez de moi, miss Sakato. En fait...J'ai un genre de sixième sens. Je sais ce que ressent une autre personne quand je la rencontre. On pourrait appeler ça de l'empathie...Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ils opinèrent tous de la tête, ne sachant que dire à propos de ça. Décidément, chacun de leur prof de DFCM avait quelque chose de bien particulier et d'étrange. Puisqu'ils n'avaient rien à ajouter, la conversation dérouta sur la deuxième épreuve et ce qu'allait encore inventé Dumbledore pour que ça soit original. Les jeunes essayèrent de faire parler William, mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement de leur parler de quoi que ce soit, car il était déjà au courant, bien évidemment.

Tous soupirèrent de déception, même Ayumi avec quelques regards et moues dont elle avait le secret pour faire fondre son petit ami, faillit à la tâche. Ron et Draco devaient attendre de recevoir le premier indice que Dumbledore tardait à leur donner. Après avoir spéculé sur la nature de ce que les deux champions devaient affronter pendant une dizaine de minutes, Rosmerta vint leur porter leur repas. Ils continuèrent à en parler, puis changèrent de sujet. Ils rentrèrent vers neuf heures en emportant avec eux une bonne quantité de Bièreaubeurre. Étonnement, Harry et Draco s'entendaient à merveille et Hermione ainsi que Ron réussissaient à tolérer sa présence. Pour Ayumi et Helena, c'était plus facile de devenir amies avec les deux Serpentard car elles ne savaient pas toutes les vacheries que Malfoy avait pu faire à Harry et ses deux amis. Cependant et de toute manière, Draco avait changé du tout au tout grâce à Morena. Heureux de leur soirée, les huit amis s'endormirent dans leur lit respectif.

£££

Le lendemain, en avant-midi, Harry et Draco étaient à la table des Gryffondor ; ils jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. Le Serpentard avait déjà battu son nouvel ami une bonne dizaine de fois. Ron arriva accompagné de sa petite amie. Il s'assit à côté son ami et observa la partie d'échecs en cours.

-Je joue contre le gagnant, annonça le rouquin. Bon, dérangez-vous pas pour nous.

Il se retourna vers Hermione et l'embrassa sans retenue.

-On ne se gène pas, hein Wealsey? Oubliez pas de respirer, fit remarquer en riant Draco qui lui faisait tout pour ne pas montrer avec qui il sortait.

-Bon, on la finit cette partie ? S'impatienta Harry.

Une fois de plus, le beau blond gagna contre son ancien ennemi. Ron, content de s'être trouvé un adversaire de taille, prit la place de son ami. Après une partie endiablée, si on peut utiliser ce terme, le Gryffondor se retrouva en échec et mat. Son roi laissa tomber son épée aux pieds de la reine noire. Dans un cri de joie, Draco se leva et se mit à danser et à chanter autour de Ron. Étonnés, les trois amis le regardèrent se déhancher sans savoir comment réagir. Quand le jeune homme eut enfin terminé de se faire honte en agissant aussi bizarrement, il s'assit tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

-Décidément, tu as changé, s'exclama Hermione en riant.

-Heu...Ouais, si vous m'aviez dit l'année passée que je deviendrais votre ami et que je danserais ainsi dans la grande salle devant plein de gens, je vous aurais pas cru.

-Salut mon amour. Tu as eu chaud, on dirait, fit remarquer Morena avant de s'asseoir avec les autres.

-Oui, j'ai fait quelques pas de danse. Mais, s'il te plait, ne dis pas ça trop fort. Tu sais que je veux pas que tout le monde le sache.

-Peut-être, mais je commence à en avoir assez. J'en peux plus, moi, de me cacher. Je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde soit au courant. Comme ça, cette affreuse Pansy Parkinson va arrêter de te tourner autour.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de cette pimbêche! Et bien, t'as pas à t'en faire. C'est toi que j'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Cette "révélation" fut suivie d'un "Aaaaaaaaaah, que c'est mignon" collectif de la part des trois amis. Les deux Serpentard durent se retenir à deux mains pour ne pas s'embrasser sur-le-champ. Néanmoins, si on avait regardé tour à tour les amoureux, on aurait compris les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Helena et Ayumi arrivèrent et s'assirent avec les autres.

-Alors, vous avez décidé que vous gardiez plus ça secret ? Demanda l'Italienne au beau blond et à l'Espagnole en se collant contre son propre amoureux.

-Non, pourquoi ? S'étonna Draco.

-Euh, ça paraît un peu beaucoup, fit remarquer la jeune Japonaise, en riant légèrement.

-Et toi, tu crois qu'on l'a pas deviné que tu faisais des choses immorales avec le prof? Réprimanda Morena.

-Moi ? Mais non voyons! Blagua Yumi. Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher là ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui flirte avec un professeur quatre ans plus âgé que moi ? C'est pas du tout mon genre. Arrêtez de rire vous autres et prenez donc ma défense ! Vous voyez bien que ces deux hurluberlus racontent n'importe quoi.

-Bonjour à tous! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda William en arrivant.

-Ces deux jeunes gens ici présents pensent que nous forniquons vous et moi, professeur. C'est insensé, vous ne trouvez pas, monsieur ? Expliqua-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Je dirais même plus, c'est encensé, plaisanta Will, en partant vers la sortie.

-Tu lis trop de BD! Lui cria Ayumi, s'attirant presque tous les regards.

Le concerné se retourna, lui lança quelque chose en japonais que personne ne comprit sauf sa petite amie qui éclata de rire en cachant sa tête entre ses bras. Helena avait beau sortir toutes sortes de prétexte et une bonne dizaine de menaces, la jeune fille refusa de leur révéler ce que le professeur lui avait crié en retour.

Enfin, après avoir bien ri, les sept amis décidèrent d'ouvrir officiellement un club d'échecs version sorcier. Le "tournoi" serait ouvert à tous et le gagnant recevrait, si Fred et George acceptaient bien sûr, une trousse de survie complète version Weasley. Le lendemain, ils installeraient une annonce dans leur salle commune respective et demanderaient à des élèves des deux autres maisons de faire de même. Ils trouvaient, qu'en ce mois de novembre, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire.

£££

Le soir après que Ron ait placé une feuille parlant du club d'échecs suivie d'un espace pour écrire son nom, la feuille était déjà pleine. Comme il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de ses frères, il n'avait pas parlé de la récompense. Sûrement qu'ils accepteraient, mais on était jamais sûr de rien. Justement, il avait envoyé une lettre aux jumeaux farceurs par l'intermédiaire de Coq. Le petit hibou était tout excité à l'idée de livrer du courrier. En plus, il semblait avoir hâte de revoir les frères de Ron. Il partit donc en voltigeant en tout sens, quelque peu déstabilisé par le poids de son colis. Effectivement, le jeune garçon avait écrit une longue lettre à Fred et George pour relater des derniers événements. Il leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année ; en commençant de la rencontre avec Morena (il ne leur en avait pas parlé quand il avait fait sa connaissance sur le Chemin de Traverse), jusqu'au début d'amitié avec Draco, en passant par la première épreuve. Bref, il leur avait raconté la vie à Poudlard sans eux. La lettre était écrite sur plus de cinquante centimètres de parchemin.

£££

Le dimanche soir, la plupart des élèves étaient à la bibliothèque. Les autres étaient dans leur salle commune. Cependant, deux Serpentard n'étaient ni à un endroit, ni à un autre. Ils se rendaient à la Salle sur Demande. Harry leur avait dit où la trouver et comment y entrer mais il ne leur avait pas demandé ce qu'il voulait y faire ; il s'en doutait. Effectivement, Morena et Draco avaient besoin d'intimité. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de continuer à faire comme s'ils n'étaient que des amis.

Donc, les deux jeunes s'étaient rendus devant la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet apprenant l'art de la danse à des trolls. Arrivés là, ils passèrent trois fois devant la partie du mur qui devait être une porte cachée. Chacun pensait intérieurement "Nous voulons un endroit intime, romantique et mystérieux. De plus, personne ne doit nous trouver." Après avoir fait cela, ils aperçurent une porte en bois de rosier à l'endroit où, auparavant, il n'y avait qu'un simple mur. Morena, confiante, s'avança pour prendre la poignée de fer en forme de rose. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra en tirant son petit ami avec elle. Dans la pièce, une étrange brume flottait dans l'air accompagnée d'une odeur enivrante. Hypnotisés par cette atmosphère, les deux jeunes pénétrèrent plus profondément dans la salle. Le sol était mou ; en fait, c'était un genre de matelas qui recouvrait entièrement le plancher. Sur les murs, étaient accrochées des chandelles qui constituaient le seul éclairage. Au centre de la pièce, avait été déposé un plateau rempli de victuailles : du spaghetti, pour le repas principal, suivi d'un dessert au chocolat.

Les amoureux s'assirent face à face, puis commencèrent à manger. Étrangement, il n'y avait qu'une grande assiette de spaghettis. Ils durent donc manger dans la même. Les pâtes étaient très longues. À un moment, ils se retrouvèrent en train de manger la même. Les jeunes continuèrent à la manger, puis s'embrassèrent lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de ce spaghetti. Quand ils eurent fini de manger le plat, ils s'attaquèrent au magnifique gâteau au chocolat. Ils ne réussirent cependant pas à le terminer. L'effet du dessert avait été très rapide. Les deux adolescents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce. Là, ils trouvèrent un grand bassin qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués auparavant. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui des préfets. Une multitude de robinets étaient disposés tout autour.

Morena se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et le tourna. De l'eau chaude s'en écoula et remplit lentement le bain. Draco fit de même avec d'autres robinets. Peu à peu, la bassine se remplit d'eau claire ou colorée, de mousse faite de grosses ou petites bulles de toutes les couleurs et d'huiles essentielles bienfaisantes. Lorsque ce fut fait, les Serpentard fermèrent tous les robinets. Ensuite, ils enlevèrent, timidement tout de même, leurs vêtements ; ils étaient encore très pudiques face à l'autre. Ils se glissèrent ensuite doucement dans l'eau qui avait un effet apaisant. Comme ils étaient d'un côté et d'un autre du bassin, ils nagèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément en s'enlaçant. Comme ils n'avaient pas pied, ils s'enfonçaient dangereusement vers le fond. La jeune fille amena donc Draco à un endroit moins profond. Là, ils purent continuer à s'embrasser sans avoir à tenter de rester hors de l'eau.

Ce soir-là, ils allèrent beaucoup plus loin qu'ils n'étaient jamais allés.

£££

**1 Salut, senseï (qui signifie en quelque sorte professeur)**

**Voilà, c'était le chapitre cinq. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Voici les réponses aux reviews.**

**Amande55 : Tu as bien conclu sur Cho. Elle aime encore Harry, mais lui ne l'aime plus ; il est passé à autre chose. C'est vrai que je suis un peu dur avec lui, car il n'est pas champion de Gryffondor et tout et tout, mais que veux-tu, c'est la vie. On ne peut pas toujours tout avoir. Comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir, j'ai des personnages préférés, mais bon. Alors merci pour ta review et continue à lire mon histoire et à me reviewer.**

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Merci de continuer à me lire et de me reviewer. Je comprend que tu aies de la misère à écrire des longues reviews. Moi aussi, ça m'arrive, mais comme la plupart du temps, je review mes amies Amé et Cybel, je peux écrire des conneries. Alors, c'est ça, encore merci et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fic.**

**Amé Phoenix : Merci ma petite Amélichou pour ta belle review. Je comprend très bien pourquoi tu aimes le chapitre 3, c'est comme moi quand j'ai lu l'histoire de Gladiator de Cybel et que Una apparaissait. À part ça, je sais pas trop quoi dire. Tu as peut-être raison dans tes spéculations, peut-être pas. Je veux pas mettre la puce à l'oreille des autres lecteurs. Encore merci pour ta review. Xxxx.**

**Bon, et bien c'est tout. J'aimerais de nouveau remercier Cybel qui corrige mes chapitres, mais ne me review pas. Mais bon, je vais m'en remettre. Je vous avertis, le chapitre six va arriver plus tard que les autres, car je ne l'ai pas encore terminer. Bon, c'est ça.**

**Morena**


	6. Souvenirs douloureux

**Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs. Je sais, je sais, j'ai pris plus de temps à mettre ce chapitre que les précédents. J'espère que vous me pardonnez et que vous allez aimer ce chapitre aussi. Donc, c'est ça, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.**

**Disclamer : les mêmes maudits personnages que les autres chapitres. Mais non, ils ne sont pas maudits, je les aime très fort. Ah, il y a deux nouveaux personnages qui se sont rajouter. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de nouveau.**

Chapitre 6

Souvenirs douloureux

Les deux Serpentard avaient passé une magnifique soirée. Ils avaient même failli passer la nuit à la Salle sur Demande. Effectivement, ils étaient partis vers deux heures du matin et étaient allés dormir sagement dans leur lit respectif. Bien sûr, l'affreuse Pansy Parkinson avait remarqué l'absence de Draco et de Morena et la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour cette dernière devint plus grande encore ; si cela se faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce que la jeune Espagnole avait de plus qu'elle. En fait, la nouvelle était plus intelligente, plus gentille, plus mature, plus drôle, plus naturelle, plus décontractée, plus belle. Bref, elle avait tout pour plaire au beau Draco et Pansy était tout son contraire, donc, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

£££

Le lundi matin, en se réveillant, Ron trouva au pied de son lit une pile de livres. Chacun traitait d'un sujet bien précis : la psychologie. Étonné, il se demanda qui avait pu déposer ça là. En feuilletant les bouquins à la recherche d'un nom, il trouva un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit :

_« Au champion de Gryffondor,_

_Voici le seul et unique indice que tu auras pour te guider dans la seconde épreuve. Celle-ci n'a pas vraiment besoin de préparation, mais tu dois toujours être prêt à affronter ce que tu auras à affronter au cours de la deuxième tâche. Un dernier petit détail : l'épreuve se déroulera samedi le dix-neuf décembre en après-midi. Elle aura lieu à l'intérieur de l'école. Tu seras informé de l'heure et de l'endroit exact en temps voulu. Bonne chance._

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard »_

Au bas de la page, à droite, avait été étampé le sceau de Poudlard. Le rouquin roula la feuille parcheminée et la glissa dans la poche de sa cape qu'il revêtirait après avoir pris une bonne douche. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il descendit prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Dans la grande salle, il alla s'asseoir avec ses amis qui avaient déjà commencé à manger et leur montra la lettre en leur mentionnant qu'elle accompagnait des livres psychologiques. Ils furent tous surpris et décidèrent d'aller voir Draco pour lui demander s'il avait reçu la même chose. Quand les cinq Gryffondor eurent terminé leur repas, ils se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentard. Rendu là-bas, plusieurs des élèves assis à cette table les regardèrent comme les derniers des dépravés, puis continuèrent à manger comme s'ils n'existaient pas, mais en continuant de leur jeter des regards de menace. Pansy, Crabe et Goyle faisaient partie de ces jeunes. Comme ils avaient aussi fini de manger, Morena et Draco allèrent rejoindre leurs amis de l'autre maison et le beau Malfoy leur fit part que lui aussi avait reçu l'étrange indice. Ensemble, les sept sorciers se rendirent donc au cours de Potion.

Rogue était encore très joyeux et paraissait beaucoup moins fatigué qu'au début de l'année. Quand il vit les sept sixièmes années arriver ensemble, il fut très étonné de voir qu'ils étaient tous amis. Il se dit en s'inquiétant que Draco avait rallié à la cause de Voldemort Harry et ses amis. Il ne se doutait pas que c'était plutôt le contraire. Il les invita donc à s'asseoir avec l'air maussade qui lui était habituel l'année d'avant. Si même le jeune Potter s'était ranger du côté des Ténèbres, il ne valait plus la peine de tenter d'éliminer le maître des mangemorts. Néanmoins, Severus n'avait pas le choix ; il devait enseigner à tous les élèves de Poudlard, même ceux qui étaient en train de tourner mal.

Durant tout le cours, les sept amis parlèrent de l'indice pour la deuxième épreuve tout en concoctant un Veritaserum très puissant. Après avoir épuisé le sujet, ils se mirent à parler de l'absence de Voldemort. Justement, pendant qu'ils parlaient de ça, Rogue passa près d'eux.

-Je suis bien content que Voldemort n'est tenté aucune attaque depuis l'année passée, déclara Harry haut et fort.

-Ouais, pour ça t'as bien raison, mais, c'est bizarre, depuis le mois d'août que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon père non plus. Il a comme qui dirait disparu. Remarque, je m'en plains pas. Il pourrait bien être mort et je m'en porterais très bien, avoua Draco avec une pointe de rancune dans la voix.

-Ai-je bien entendu ? Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de votre père, monsieur Malfoy ? J'ai cru apprendre que messieurs Crabe et Goyle étaient dans la même situation que vous, mais ils semblent plus inquiets que vous, fit remarquer le professeur.

-Évidemment, ils croient encore dur comme fer que leurs pères suivent le bon chemin. Moi, au moins, je me suis aperçu que servir Voldemort n'était pas la bonne façon de vivre sa vie, confia le beau Serpentard au directeur de sa maison.

-Bien, je suis bien content de vous l'entendre dire. Maintenant, continuez votre travail, ordonna Rogue avant de s'en aller vers son bureau à l'avant de la classe.

Il était rassuré ; Draco était revenu dans le droit chemin probablement grâce à Morena. Finalement, c'était une très bonne chose qu'elle soit déménagée en Angleterre. Cependant, Severus se questionnait sur le revirement de situation ; à peine une semaine plus tôt, Harry et Draco étaient les pires ennemis et, maintenant, ils étaient de bons amis. Étrange, vraiment étrange. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cet événement ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le professeur de Potion était très heureux ; Voldemort était emprisonné à Azkaban et il possédait un futur mangemort de moins. Le cours se termina donc dans une note plus joyeuse que lorsqu'il avait commencé.

£££

Helena et Harry se promenaient dans l'école, main dans la main, en parlant des prochains matchs qui les attendait. Harry relatait avec émotion la partie de la Coupe du Monde à laquelle il avait assistée, il y a deux ans, mais négligea les évènements qui se passèrent par la suite. Le jeune homme était en train de décrire le moment où Viktor Krum avait fait sa célèbre feinte de Wronski, quand soudain, un courant d'air froid passa dans le corridor et les entoura. Harry s'interrompit à l'instant, se demandant d'où venait ce souffle glacé. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre sur la portion de mur de chaque côté d'eux. Il n'y avait aucune fissure non plus. L'air provenait de nulle part. Les deux jeunes, effrayés, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. D'un coup, les flammes des torches vacillèrent, puis s'éteignirent. Il faisait maintenant presque aussi noir que dans un four, mais les flambeaux qui se trouvaient derrière eux étaient encore allumés. La température descendait dangereusement. Sur le coup de la panique, Harry pensa qu'un ou pire, plusieurs Détraqueurs s'approchaient de lui et de sa bien-aimée. Il la serra encore plus contre lui essayant de la protéger de son mieux. Celle-ci était très paniquée ; ce genre de situation ne lui était jamais arrivé. En Italie, il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs et elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais elle se doutait bien que ce qui était en train de se passer n'avait rien de bon. Elle se colla encore plus dans les bras de son amoureux. Heureusement qu'il était là. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant besoin d'être près de lui et ce besoin était comblé.

_Une jeune fille courait. Un long rideau de cheveux blonds ondoyait derrière elle. Le vent sifflait entre les pans de ses vêtements : une grande robe noire qui flottait elle aussi. Dans ses mains, elle tenait fermement sa baguette magique. Au loin devant elle, quelqu'un criait son nom._

_-Julia, Julia! Où es-tu ?_

_Mais Julia n'arrivait pas à répondre. Elle était trop concentrée à continuer de courir. Si elle arrêtait, elle mourrait. Soudain, un éclair vert fendit le ciel et la jeune fille s'effondra. Un affreux rire démoniaque résonnait dans le lointain..._

Ce rire se répercutait aussi dans la tête d'Helena, transperçant son âme de part en part. Pourquoi repensait-elle à cela ? Elle s'était promis de tout oublier. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette affreuse image : un homme grand et mince au regard d'un bleu éblouissant qui la regardait en souriant. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Il n'avait aucun droit de lui sourire de la sorte. Et elle se souvint qu'elle lui avait répondu par un clin d'œil moqueur. Elle lui avait fait confiance. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait confiance ?

Ces pensées tournaient rapidement dans sa tête sans vouloir s'arrêter. Pourquoi refaisaient-elles surface ? Il s'était passé tant de mois durant lesquels elle avait réussi à ne pas y penser. Sans le vouloir, des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues blanches et glacées. Elle essayait de se réchauffer en serrant Harry, mais son étreinte était absente. Elle se sentit soudainement seule, terriblement seule. Le rire revint avec force et la déstabilisa. Ses genoux flanchèrent et Helena tomba sur les dalles froides du couloir. Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant plus entendre ce rire affreux et démoniaque qui la faisait tant souffrir. Helena sentit quelques mouvements à côté d'elle, sans savoir que c'était son petit ami qui tentait en vain de produire un Patronus.

Harry était sous la panique, ne voyait que l'image de Sirius qui tombait au ralentit dans le voile sombre et disparaître à tout jamais. Il hurlait son nom, il le suppliait de l'aider mais le jeune homme restait stoïque à ses appels, foudroyé sur place par la peur. Il avait essayé d'éloigner ce cauchemar toute l'été chez les Weasley, avait essayé d'oublier le visage de Sirius, de son parrain qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître. Et maintenant, Helena, celle pour qui son cœur battait, risquait de mourir s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique de la poche, en bégayant un « Spero patronum » vers le bout du couloir où allait bientôt apparaître le Détraqueur. Quelques étincelles argentées étaient sorti, puis, rien. Il évoquait des souvenirs heureux, mais à chaque fois, ils disparaissaient et laissaient place à un cri long et aigu lancé par sa mère juste avant de se faire tuer. Il finit par abandonné lorsqu'il vit Helena tomber à genoux, les mains sur ses oreilles.

Après quelques secondes qui avaient paru une éternité, une main squelettique apparut à l'angle du corridor. Elle fut suivie d'un bras, puis du corps d'un Détraqueur. L'être se dirigeait vers les deux jeunes quand, soudain, un jet de lumière argentée éclaira de milles feux tout l'espace. Un grand serpent argenté aussi glissa vers le monstre en faisant siffler sa langue. Le reptile rampa jusqu'au Détraqueur qui restait là sans bien comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. La vipère grimpa doucement le long de sa future victime. Elle s'entoura ensuite autour du cou du gardien d'Azkaban. Celui-ci suffoquait, mais ne tentait rien pour se défendre. Rogue apparut peu de temps après son propre Patronus. Il avait sa baguette magique levée et on sentait le courant d'énergie qui passait du sorcier au sortilège. Le Détraqueur tomba dans un bruit sourd et le serpent se volatilisa immédiatement. En même temps, les affreuses pensées d'Helena cessèrent aussitôt. Ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler, le rire se noya dans les pas de Rogue venant vers eux. Après avoir sécher rapidement ses pleurs, elle décida de ne rien dire de tout cela. Elle n'était pas encore prête à en parler. Le professeur rangea sa baguette et replaça sa cape noire avec un sourire chaleureux, mais inquiet. Il aida Helena à se relever puis Harry. Ceux-ci le regardaient, yeux rougis pour une, yeux terrifiés pour l'autre.

-Désolé pour ce petit contretemps. J'étais en réunion avec ce Détraqueur très indiscipliné, mais il a sentit votre présence, alors, comme j'étais parti quelques minutes, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sortir du local pendant mon absence. J'espère qu'il ne vous a fait aucun mal, expliqua Severus.

-Je crois que ça va aller, dit Harry, encore un peu bouleversé. Merci d'être intervenu.

Severus leur jeta un petit sourire en coin et allait parti quand le Gryffondor le rappela :

-Professeur! Je voulais savoir : pourquoi étiez-vous en réunion avec un gardien d'Azkaban ?

«Tout le monde savait que les Détraqueurs s'étaient alliés à Voldemort, mais Rogue était sensé être revenu dans le bon camp» pensa Harry.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous en parler...Hésita l'ancien mangemort. Bon, d'accord, suivez-moi.

Après avoir fait léviter le monstre dans une classe, ils se rendirent dans cette classe pour pouvoir discuter sans être dérangés. Pendant le trajet, le jeune homme regarda sa petite amie, encore chagrinée par cette « rencontre ». Il lui prit la main, tentant de la réconforté et cela marcha. Elle lui sourit et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Après avoir fermé la porte, Rogue leur raconta tout : la perte de pouvoir de Voldemort, son emprisonnement et la raison de la présence d'un Détraqueur dans la très réputée école de Poudlard.

-Au mois de juillet, nous avons rencontré les gardiens de la prison pour les ramener de notre côté et ils ont accepté. Bien sûr, nous leur avons promis quelque chose en retour ; ils pourraient tous s'abreuver de l'âme de Voldemort. Si celui-ci est ici, c'est parce qu'ils commencent à s'impatienter ; ils veulent tous avaler l'âme du Maître des Ténèbres. Nous, nous les en empêchons. C'est à vous, monsieur Potter, que revient la tâche de débarrasser le monde du Mage Noir, rappela le professeur de Potion.

-Et vous croyez vraiment que j'en suis capable ? Il ne faut pas oublier que Voldemort est très puissant, presque autant que Dumbledore. Moi, je n'ai que seize ans. Et je n'ai même pas été choisi pour le Tournoi des Quatre. C'est Ron qui devrait le tuer, pas moi, avoua Harry.

-Ça, ce n'est pas moi qui vais en décider ; c'est vous. Bon, maintenant, vous savez tout. Je vous suggère fortement de partir avant qu'il ne se réveille, répondit-il en désignant le Détraqueur. On se revoie au prochain cours.

Songeurs, les deux amoureux sortirent du local pour se retourner à leur salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette bête étrange que vous appelée Détraqueur ? Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Comment ils font pour aspirer l'âme des gens ? Qu'est-ce c'est Azkaban ? Demanda précipitamment Helena dont l'esprit était très embrouillé par les derniers événements.

-C'est pas nécessaire que tu sache tout maintenant. L'important, c'est que t'aies rien. Je sais, moi, ce que ces monstres peuvent faire. Ils ont failli m'enlever mon parrain alors que je venais juste de faire sa connaissance. De toute façon, ça n'a pas changé grand chose qu'il survive ; il est mort quand même. Et je ne veux surtout pas que ça t'arrive ; le baiser du Détraqueur, c'est, d'après moi, la pire mort qui existe. Je donnerais tout pour pas te perdre, confia le jeune sorcier qui avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses en seize ans.

Les deux jeunes s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Ils avaient eu plus de peur que de mal et ils étaient très contents de pouvoir encore se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Néanmoins, la jeune fille continua de penser à l'effet que le Détraqueur avait eu sur elle. Car, c'était assurément à cause de lui si ses mauvais souvenirs avaient refait surface. Mais elle était loin de se douter que Harry aussi avait été replongé dans son passé. Ils se dirigèrent donc, main dans la main, vers la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivés là, leurs amis se rendirent bien compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Mon Dieu, mais vous en faites une de ces têtes ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ayumi en paniquant, elle n'aimait pas voir son amie dans un tel état.

-On est tombé face à face avec un Détraqueur, mais Rogue est arrivé juste à temps ; il nous en a débarrassé, expliqua Harry qui semblait plus remis de ses émotions que Helena.

-Un quoi ? S'affola la Japonaise en entendant le nom du monstre ; elle non plus ne connaissait pas ces créatures et juste le nom lui semblait dangereux. Tu pourrais nous expliquer un peu mieux ce que tu veux dire ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Détraqueur vient faire à Poudlard ? T'es sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous devriez manger un peu de chocolat. Entendez, je vais en chercher, s'exclama Hermione, inquiète pour ses amis, avant de disparaître dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

Elle redescendit avec un sac de friandises qui contenait du chocolat, mais bien d'autres bonbons. Lorsque l'Italienne eut repris des couleurs, les trois jeunes qui n'étaient encore au courant de rien bombardèrent de question les deux arrivants. Le jeune homme leur expliqua calmement ce que Rogue leur avait raconté quelques minutes plus tôt. L'auditoire très attentif comprit alors pourquoi ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de Voldemort depuis longtemps. Et ils en étaient très contents. Ils comprirent aussi pourquoi leur professeur de Potion qui, avant, était d'humeur exécrable avait brusquement changé de comportement ; il était très heureux de la capture de son ancien maître, mais comme il y avait participée, au début de l'année, il était extrêmement fatigué. Il n'avait, maintenant, plus du tout peur de montrer à quel point il était du côté du jeune Potter. Heureux d'avoir fait le point sur les derniers événements, les cinq compagnons repartirent sur une note plus joyeuse en parlant de l'hiver qui commençait et de Noël qui arriverait dans moins de deux mois tout en mangeant les bonbons qu'Hermione avait descendus.

Vers dix heures, alors qu'ils commençaient à penser à aller se coucher, ils avaient cours le lendemain, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune pour faire une annonce aux élèves dont elle était la directrice.

-Je sais qu'il reste encore un mois et demi avant l'événement dont je viens vous parler. Toutefois, j'ai décidé que le plus tôt vous seriez informé et le plus tôt vous seriez prêts. Donc, nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal à l'occasion de Noël. Il aura lieu le dimanche qui suivra la deuxième épreuve. Vous devrez vous trouver une tenue adéquate pour pouvoir y participer. C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, termina-t-elle avant de ressortir par où elle était entrée.

Le silence dura quelque seconde, puis les conversations reprirent là où elles avaient été laissées. Peu à peu, les élèves montèrent dormir.

£££

Le lendemain, alors que la grande salle commençait à se vider, une petite boule de plume entra en trombe par une fenêtre ouverte malgré l'air froid qu'elle laissait aussi pénétrer dans la pièce. Le minuscule hibou se précipita en virevoltant dans tous les sens vers son propriétaire exaspéré. Ron s'empressa d'attraper Coq au vol lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour ne pas qu'il continue à s'exciter. Il détacha, avec des gestes brusques, le rouleau de parchemin que l'animal avait d'attaché autour de la patte.

-Voyons, Ron, sois un peu plus délicat avec Coquecigrue. Il est si doux et si fragile. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'écrases, s'indigna Ginny en jetant un regard dédaigneux vers son frère, puis chaleureux vers le pauvre oiseau. Tu es trop horrible avec les animaux. Ça me répugne. Viens, Daniel, il me rebute trop celui-là. Et dire que c'est mon frère.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de découragement avant de s'éloigner avec sa nouvelle flamme : Daniel Wargrave, un élève de quatrième année et le deuxième batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle avait vite délaissé le beau William Stephensen quand elle avait entendu la rumeur qu'il s'était trouvé une petite amie dans l'école. Cependant, elle était loin de se douter que c'était Ayumi l'élue du cœur du charmant professeur. Mais elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter ; elle avait maintenant un petit ami, elle aussi, et elle comptait bien s'amuser avec lui.

Après avoir fait une première lecture, dans sa tête, Ron relut la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était la réponse tant attendue de ses deux frères.

-C'est écrit :

_«_ _Bonjour petit frère, nous sommes très heureux d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles. Effectivement, on commençait à s'inquiéter pour toi ; peut-être n'avais-tu pas survécu à Poudlard sans nous. Et cela nous fait de la peine de voir comment tu te débrouille parfaitement sans notre précieuse aide. Nous sommes cependant très contents pour toi. Pour en revenir à l'objectif principal de ta lettre : la récompense de votre tournoi d'échec. Nous sommes d'accord pour y contribuer. Cela nous fera une bonne publicité. Nous nous sommes donc entendus pour offrir au gagnant de votre tournoi une trousse complète du petit farceur comprenant toutes nos inventions pour manquer des cours, mais aussi plein d'autres friandises pour jouer de bons tours à ses amis ou ennemis. Celui qui arrivera en deuxième position recevra les bonbons dont nous avons parlés précédemment. Et le troisième aura quelques échantillons de nos meilleures inventions. Nous avons même convenu d'un prix de participation : un certificat cadeau d'un gallion dans tous les bons magasins qui vendent nos magnifiques produits. Tu nous réécriras lorsque ce sera le temps de distribuer les prix aux gagnants. _

_Au plaisir de te relire, _

_Fred et George_ _»_

-Bon, c'est bien, on va pouvoir commencer le tournoi d'échec. C'est dommage qu'ils ne nous donnent pas plus de leurs nouvelles. Je vais leur répondre pour leur dire que j'ai bien reçu leur lettre, expliqua Ron en sortant un bout de parchemin.

-On a pas le temps! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard à notre cours de DCFM, s'impatienta Ayumi en arrachant la plume des mains de son ami pour la ranger en vitesse avec la feuille et l'encrier.

Celui-ci n'était pas bien fermé et il s'ouvrit en déversant tout son contenu sur la jeune fille pressée de voir son amoureux. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle lâcha tout et poussa un cri strident. Le matériel scolaire tomba de ses mains pour finirent sa chute sur le sol dans une flaque d'encre bleu nuit et un fracas de verre. Dans toute la grande salle, quelques éclats de rire et quelques applaudissements résonnèrent accompagnés de «bravo» moqueurs. La jeune fille soudain très gênée, baissa ses beaux yeux bruns en signe de soumission.

-Bon, tu vois, à cause de toi, j'ai plus d'encre. Tout ça pour arriver à l'heure à un cours. En plus, c'est Will le prof, même si on arrivait en retard, il dirait rien, cria le rouquin en lançant des regards furieux à tous ceux qui étaient encore dans la pièce.

Puis, il prit son sac et s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Ayumi ne sachant pas que faire, lança rapidement un sort pour nettoyer son habit et le plancher, prit ses affaires et partit en courant rejoindre l'autre. Elle le rattrapa rapidement, car elle avait de grandes jambes et pouvait courir vite, mais pas trop longtemps.

-Ron, _suminasen!_ **1** J'avais seulement très hâte de revoir mon petit copain. Tu comprends sûrement ; si tu devais te cacher pour aimer Hermione, tu crois pas que tu aurais envie de la voir à tout moment ? S'il te plait, écoute-moi, implora-t-elle en empoignant fermement le bras du fuyard pour le forcer à s'arrêter. C'est juste de l'encre, je vais t'en acheter une autre bouteille. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es fâché pour de l'encre ?

Ron se retourna et la foudroya du regard. Ayumi eut même peur qu'il lui saute à la gorge.

-Parce que, dans ma famille, on a pas beaucoup d'argent. L'encrier, je venais tout juste de le commencer, il était neuf. Et puis, mes frères, ça fait trois mois que je les ai pas vus, j'aurais peut-être aimé ça leur répondre tout de suite. Mais non, madame veut voir son petit Willy-chou, alors tout le monde doit se dépêcher pour elle. Si tu veux aller le voir, vas-y et laisse-nous tranquilles avec tes amours, on a assez des nôtres, s'enragea-t-il avant de donner un coup sec de son bras pour le déprendre et de repartir sur le mode marche rapide.

Ayumi soupira de découragement ; décidément, il ne s'était pas levé du bon pied ce matin-là. Elle se rendit donc seule à la classe de DCFM, car Ron était parti dans le sens contraire. Quand elle arriva, William était en train de parler avec Pavarti Patil. Celle-ci rigolait idiotement et le professeur avait l'air de trouver ça charmant. La Japonaise alla s'asseoir directement dans le fond de la classe sans adresser un regard de plus aux deux seules autres personnes présentes.

-Bonjour Ayumi. Ça va bien ce matin ? Questionna ironiquement Will sans comprendre pourquoi elle était de mauvaise humeur.

-Oui, très bien merci, répondit-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

Comme le professeur avait terminé d'expliquer la matière vue au dernier cours à Pavarti –elle avait été absente– celle-ci alla à sa place habituelle. Peu à peu, les autres élèves arrivèrent, tous, sauf Ron. Le beau jeune homme qui donnait le cours n'attendit pas son arrivée et commença le cours sans lui. Pendant toute l'heure qui dura, Ayumi n'écoutait pas ; elle ruminait de bien mauvaises pensées. Qu'est-ce que Pavarti avait à tourner autour de SON William ? Si elle voulait un petit copain, elle n'avait qu'à chercher ailleurs. Celui-là était déjà pris et Ayumi n'était pas prête à le partager.

À la fin du cours, la Japonaise resta pour parler au professeur. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, elle s'avança vers lui et le gifla. Sans trop comprendre que lui valait cette attention plutôt fracassante, le jeune homme encaissa le coup. Mais, lorsqu'il eut massé sa joue gauche énergiquement pour enlever la douleur, il rompit le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi me frappes-tu ? Pourquoi t'es de si mauvaise humeur ? Questionna Will qui n'acceptait pas d'être giflé pour rien.

-Et tu as le culot de me demander ce que j'ai! Non, mais, ça va pas toi ? Et après ça, tu vas dire que je suis pas à ton écoute. Il me semble que tu devrais savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça. Tu t'es pas vu avec Pavarti ? S'emporta la jeune fille qui avait encore un peu mal à la main d'avoir frappé si fort.

L'autre éclata de rire. Un rire franc impossible à arrêter. Il se tordait en deux. Ayumi le regardait sans comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi et plutôt choquée de son attitude. Après une minute à attendre qu'il cesse de rire, elle le releva de force et le regifla pour qu'il arrête pour de bon. Le prof, surpris par ce geste, cessa immédiatement de rire et plongea ses beaux yeux d'un noir troublant dans le regard haineux que lui lançait sa petite amie. Il la regarda avec compassion, mais surtout avec amour et cela suffit à adoucir sa belle. Pour la deuxième fois en une avant-midi, elle baissa la tête, regardant timidement ses souliers maintenant propres comme un sous neuf. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait mal à ce bel homme qui se tenait devant elle, qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait aussi. Le jeune professeur beau comme un dieu lui prit doucement le menton et la força à relever la tête. De nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un remplit d'amour et l'autre désolé, mais toujours un peu fâché.

-Pourquoi tu as ri ? Demanda enfin la belle jeune fille.

-Parce que c'est complètement absurde ce que tu as dit. Tu crois vraiment que moi et Pavarti... Tu te fais des idées. Je faisais juste lui expliquer ce que j'avais enseigné au dernier cours. Tu te rappelles, elle était absente ? Expliqua calmement William.

-T'es sûr que tu viens pas d'inventer ça pour pas que je sache la vérité ? Soupçonna Ayumi.

-Voyons, tu me fais pas confiance ? C'est toi que j'aime pas Pavarti. Je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle voudrait bien me mettre le grappin dessus. Je le sais, je le sens. Mais je te suis fidèle et tu le sais, assura tendrement le jeune homme en prenant sa douce dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

L'esprit complètement embrouillé, Ayumi répondit tout de même à l'étreinte. La tête posée dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre, elle continuait quand même à se poser des questions. Peut-être faisait-elle quelque chose de travers pour que son petit ami regarde ailleurs. Oui, elle en était sûre, Will lui mentait, mais elle fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraître. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et l'embrassa avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Ceux-ci étaient intrigués ; elle avait retrouvé son air songeur et elle ne leur avait toujours pas dit si elle avait vu Ron avant le cours.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Ron? S'emporta Hermione en voyant la Japonaise arriver.

-Je vais te dire la même chose qu'il m'a dit : "Laisse-moi tranquille avec tes amours, j'ai assez des miens." Répliqua-t-elle avant de repartir seule.

-Yumi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends! S'écria l'autre avant de partir en courant derrière son amie.

Elle laissa en plan Helena et Harry qui ne comprenaient absolument rien à rien. Ils regardèrent les deux filles disparaître au bout du corridor. Ils s'interrogèrent d'un regard et haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement. Ils tournèrent les talons, puis repartirent main dans la main, très contents d'avoir une relation moins compliquée.

£££

_Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. La jeune fille, qui était seule à la maison, se précipita pour répondre. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Un homme se trouvait dans l'entrée et, lorsqu'il vit Helena, un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle lui sauta au cou et s'accrocha solidement à lui. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Quand elle desserra enfin son étreinte, le jeune homme put la regarder de haut en bas. Elle avait tant changé. Bien sûr, sa belle Italienne avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres, mais en fait, tout ou presque avait changé en elle. Son attitude était plus mature. Sa démarche plus assurée. Mais il était trop tôt pour qu'il s'en aperçoive. De plus, il était trop occupé à admirer la jolie jeune fille de quatorze ans qui se trouvait devant lui. Ça faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus._

_-Angelo, ça fait si longtemps. Je suis si heureuse de te voir enfin. Je commençais à me demander si tu allais revenir, finit par dire Helena._

_-Moi aussi, j'en pouvais plus d'être éloigné de vous tous. Où est ta sœur, elle n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda le magnifique jeune homme en regardant à l'intérieur de la maison ; il était toujours sur le pallier._

_-Non, je suis toute seule, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire rempli de malices. Rentre donc, reste pas planté là à attendre dehors qu'il neige , il neigera pas. Tu dois le savoir ou t'as oublié qu'on était en Italie._

_Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer et le suivit jusqu'au salon. Là, ils s'assirent et parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les deux dernières années. Après plus d'une heure, Angelo finit par avouer à l'autre les sentiments qu'il avait toujours éprouvés pour elle._

_-Je sais, ce n'est pas en sortant avec ta sœur que j'aurais pu finir par sortir avec toi, mais à l'époque, je me disais que ça me permettrait de me rapprocher de toi. Et finalement, ça a marché. Je t'aime Helena e,t à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais réellement aimé Julia. Mais elle me faisait penser à toi et, maintenant, tu lui ressemble encore plus tout en étant toi-même. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_La jeune fille, étonnée par cette déclaration, ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup et resta muette. Après plusieurs secondes d'inactions, elle se leva, s'approcha de l'autre et l'embrassa. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce beau jeune homme de seize ans pouvait l'aimer, elle. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui. Mais elle était sûre qu'il aimait Julia et qu'il la trouvait trop jeune. Mais elle s'était trompée royalement ; c'est elle qu'il aimait. Le baiser était si doux, mais il cessa au bout de quelques secondes. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent amoureusement. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'Helena attendait ce moment. Cependant, les remords commençaient à la ronger ; après tout, peut-être que sa très chère sœur, Julia, croyait qu'Angelo l'aimait encore. Ils passèrent ensemble un magnifique après-midi, mais vers quatre heures, le jeune homme dut partir à regret. Il reviendrait, promit-il._

Helena se réveilla en sursaut. Pourquoi ce souvenir lui revenait-il si soudainement après deux ans de rejet ? Elle avait presque eu le temps de tout oublier. Elle voulait à tout prix oublier. Tout ce qui était relié de près ou de loin à ce satané Angelo lui faisait affreusement mal intérieurement. En essayant de ne plus penser au mauvaise rêve qui avait déjà été un très beau souvenir, la jeune encore toute endormie regarda l'heure : il était cinq heures du matin. Bien qu'elle aurait pu dormir encore plus d'une heure, elle se leva en replaçant ses cheveux qui ne s'étaient pas vraiment déplacés durant la nuit. Effectivement, sa chevelure était longue et complètement droite ; elle avait toutes les misères du monde à la faire onduler un tant soit peu. Avant de sortir du dortoir, son regard balaya la pièce où dormaient encore ses amies.

Elle alla prendre sa douche et descendit à la salle commune qui était toujours vide. Elle s'assit seule à une table pour lire. Elle avait réussi à oublier son rêve qui était peu à peu remplacé par l'histoire du livre qu'elle lisait : Roméo et Juliette. Elle était rendue à la fin et elle était complètement plongée dans l'histoire quand Harry descendit et elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle et toussa subtilement pour lui faire lever la tête, elle bondit de surprise.

-Ça va ? Je t'ai pas trop fait peur, j'espère, dit le jeune homme soudain désolé de sa brusque interruption.

-Non, non. Ça va. J'étais juste entrée dans l'histoire et quand je t'ai entendu ça m'a fait revenir à la réalité d'un coup, répondit l'autre remise de ses émotions ; elle avait tout à fait oublié son rêve de la nuit passée.

-Hum, Roméo et Juliette...On aime pas le même style de livre, fit-il remarquer en s'asseyant à côté de sa petite copine.

Celle-ci mit un marque-page à la page où elle était rendue et déposa l'ouvrage sur la table à côté d'elle. Soudain, la fatigue qu'elle n'avait pas encore sentie lui tomba dessus et, fermant les yeux, elle s'accota sur l'épaule de son petit copain et s'endormit un peu.

£££

**1 Pardon **

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 6. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Pour le 7, ça risque de prendre encore plus de temps. Car j'ai seulement une page d'écrite et il risque d'être aussi long que les autres. Donc, si vous aimez mon histoire, nous devrez patienter. Encore merci à Cybel ma bêta-lectrice qui a rajouté un petit bout que j'aime beaucoup. Mais je vous dit pas lequel.**

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Oui, ça serait bien si tu écrivais plein de conneries. Comme ce que tu fais de tes journées ou des trucs du genre. En fait, pas seulement des choses qui ont rapport avec mon histoire. Mais si tu ne trouves rien, c'est pas grave, je ne serai pas trop triste. Merci de continuer à lire mon histoire et de me reviewer chaque chapitre.**

**Amande 55 : Hé oui, j'avais envie que Draco devienne ami avec Harry et Cybel m'a donné l'idée de la prophétie. Elle me donne tout plein d'idées et je l'en remercie. Comme tu dis, tout le monde peut changer, même les plus méchants. Et c'est bien vrai. Pour Cho, je me suis bien amusée à la rendre triste. Hahaha, que je suis méchante. Mais je peux toujours changer. Hihihi. J'espère que tu aimes toujours mon histoire et que tu continueras à la lire.**

**Catastrophe : Merci de lire mon histoire et de la reviewer. Tu dis que dans le tome 5, Neville arrivait à faire le sortilège «Expelliarmus». Et bien, je ne m'en rappelais plus. Mais j'ai une belle petite explication du pourquoi du comment il aurait encore de la misère à le faire. Quand il a réussi, c'était sur le coup de l'adrénaline. Et maintenant, il n'arrive plus à le faire, car il manque trop de confiance en lui. Même s'il l'a déjà réussi. Voilà, j'espère que cette explication te plaît et merci de m'avoir dit une de mes sûrement nombreuses erreurs. Bon, pour la deuxième review. Merci pour tes bons commentaires. Ça me montre mes points forts et j'apprécie. Pour les autres épreuves, ce sera très différent de la Coupe de Feu. J'ai mon idée pour les deuxième et troisième épreuves. Mais pour la quatrième, je n'ai pas encore d'idée, mais c'est dans longtemps. Donc, j'ai le temps de trouver. Alors, c'est ça. Merci encore pour tes reviews et continue de lire mon histoire.**

**Amé Pheonix : Merci pour ta review, mais c'est pas ça qui va me redonner ma bonne humeur. Désolée je suis dans ma phase déprime et pas pour ce que tu penses. Je suis frustrée contre mes parents parce qu'ils ont une maudite conférence et que, à cause de ça, je peux pas aller voir the Grudge avec vous. Pour tes commentaires, merci beaucoup. J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à te dire, je suis trop fâchée.**

**Cybel : Non, ça va pas amiga. Si t'as lu ce que j'ai dit à Amé, tu vas comprendre. Bon, tu m'as écrit une longue review et je t'en remercie. Mais je ne vais pas faire des commentaires sur tout ce que tu as écris, ça serais trop long. Donc, je vais juste te dire que ton avis est très important pour moi et que j'en tiens compte. Et, c'est ça qui est ça. Je sais plus quoi dire d'autre à part merci et continue de me faire de belles reviews.**

**Xxxx**

**Morena**


	7. Disputes ou ententes?

**Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

**Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes encore au rendez-vous. Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir rien mis pendant près de trois mois. J'ai eu plusieurs périodes où je manquais d'inspiration, ça arrive à tout le monde.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que c'est le plus passionnant, mais bon, à vous de juger.**

**Disclamer : Il y a un nouveau personnage qu'on va seulement un tout petit peu.**

**Bon, alors, sans plus tarder, allons à ce nouveau chapitre.**

Chapitre 7

Disputes ou ententes ?

Pansy était à la salle commune des Serpentard depuis près d'une demi-heure quand Draco descendit. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, elle se leva pour aller lui parler.

Salut, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Très bien, merci, répondit l'autre étonné que cette dernière lui pose cette question.

Ah, c'est parfait.

…

Justement, je voulais te parler. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, commença la jeune fille en chuchotant autant par gêne, que pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

… Le beau blond afficha un air interrogatif.

Euh…Est-ce que…Bégaya la Serpentard cherchant son courage au plus profond d'elle-même. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase d'un coup, sans respirer, pour être sûre de ne pas changer d'idée en plein milieu de sa révélation. Le jeune homme resta là ne sachant que répondre. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il sortait avec Morena. Il faisait tout pour que personne ne le sache, car il avait toujours été connu comme Malfoy le prétentieux, Malfoy le dur, celui qui était au-dessus de tout le monde. Il avait de la misère à imaginer comment les gens réagiraient devant un Draco tendre et affectueux. Il ne devait donc pas lui en parler et devait trouver un mensonge qu'elle goberait.

En fait, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue, finit par dire Draco espérant que l'autre le croirait.

Ah, d'accord. Je… Je comprends. C'est juste que je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller au bal ensemble. Mais je crois que la réponse est non. Je vais y aller.

Pansy tourna les talons la mine basse. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui demander, voilà ce qu'elle se disait intérieurement. Elle aurait dû seulement lui parler du bal. Mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas plus voulu. Sûrement qu'il projetait d'y aller avec la personne qu'il avait en vue. Celle-ci était probablement la maudite Morena. Qui d'autre ? Sur le coup de la colère qu'elle enfermait depuis trop longtemps, la jeune fille monta dans le dortoir des filles où Morena dormait encore. La Serpentard sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa vers son ennemie et murmura "_Serpensortia_". Une vipère sortit de sa baguette pour tomber un peu brutalement sur le lit de la belle qui dormait à poings fermés. Le serpent se dirigea vers celle-ci en faisant siffler sa langue fourchue. Lentement, l'animal se glissa sous l'édredon qui couvrait la jeune fille. Pansy, contente d'elle, ressortit du dortoir à grandes enjambées. Le reptile ondulait silencieusement tout près de Morena. Sentant le mouvement, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, affolée, ayant senti quelque chose dans son lit. Quand elle vit le serpent, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire. La pauvre bête devait avoir froid et s'était cachée dans un endroit chaud. Délicatement, l'Espagnole, pas trouillarde du tout, attrapa l'animal pour le sortir de son lit Aussitôt qu'il se retrouva sur le sol, l'intrus s'enfuit en rampant dans une faille du mur de pierres. Un sourire illuminant son visage, la Serpentard alla prendre sa douche pour se réveiller. Quoiqu'elle était déjà parfaitement réveillée.

£££

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Ayumi refusait d'adresser la parole à Will. Celui-ci tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Cependant, elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle arrivait à la dernière minute aux cours de DCFM et repartait aussitôt la cloche sonnée. Quand le prof lui demandait de répondre à une question sur de la matière quelconque, elle demeurait bouche cousue. Elle ne s'occupait pas du tout d'être subtile. De toute façon, elle et la subtilité ça faisait deux.

Et ce cours-là ne fit pas exception. Quand elle arriva dans la classe, la jeune fille se dirigea directement à sa table sans adresser un seul regard à son petit ami. Celui-ci commençait à être exaspéré par son attitude enfantine.

Mlle Sakato, je voudrais vous parler à la fin du cours, s'exclama William.

Bien sûr, la Mlle en question ne répondit pas et fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Néanmoins, elle resta dans la classe lorsque la cloche sonna.

Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis une semaine ? Demanda le beau jeune homme après quelques minutes.

Ah, t'as déjà oublié ? S'emporta l'autre aussitôt. Tu me mens et en plus, tu ne t'en souviens plus!

Je t'ai menti ? Moi ? Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec une fille aussi bornée que toi.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il s'était déjà enfermé dans ses appartements. Après un long soupir de découragement, elle décida que ça ne lui servait à rien de rester là à attendre et sortit enragée de la classe. Elle marchait sans porter attention de vers où elle allait. Après plusieurs minutes, ne regardant pas devant elle, Ayumi frappa de plein fouet quelqu'un. Reculant à cause du choc, elle vit une jeune fille étendue de tout son long par terre. Aussitôt, elle se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

Par Merlin! Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'avais pas vu! Je t'ai pas fait mal, j'espère? Dit-elle se confondant en excuses.

Quand elle fut debout, la fille qui devait avoir environ quatorze ans reprit son souffle tout en replaçant sa jupe.

Non, non. Ça va aller. Mais à l'avenir, tu devrais regarder où tu mets les pieds, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton assuré.

Ayumi comprit mal son conseil et le prit pour un reproche. Elle s'était excusé et c'est tout ce que lui disait l'autre? Elle était déjà en colère mais sa remarque l'avait piqué au vif.

Qui t'es toi pour me parler sur ce ton ? Elle plissa ses yeux méchamment et déshabilla la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle d'un regard hautain.

Je suis Betty Stephenson, la sœur de William Stephenson, le professeur de –

Ah! Il a une sœur lui. D'accord, mais c'est pas une raison pour être arrogante. Je suis plus vieille que toi, tu me dois donc respect.

Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille avec ironie avant de s'en aller.

Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, soupira la Japonaise en secouant la tête de découragement. À moins que ce soit l'attitude typiquement anglaise. Non, ça doit être de famille…

Elle partit donc vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, prononça le mot de passe et entra en trompe dans la pièce chaleureuse. Tous ceux qui étaient présents tournèrent la tête vers elle, puis reprirent leurs activités. Il n'y avait que Helena et Harry qui continuaient à fixer la nouvelle venue. Effectivement, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas dans la salle commune. L'arrivante se dirigea donc vers ses deux amis.

_- Konnichiwa_, marmonna-t-elle redevenue maussade se rappelant sa conversation avec William.

Salut, ça va ? S'inquiéta l'Italienne.

Oui, on va dire. Heu, vous le saviez vous que William avait une petite sœur ?

Helena haussa les épaules, mais Harry acquiesça.

Oui, il l'a dit au début de l'année, rappela-t-il aux deux filles. Ah, c'est vrai, vous n'étiez pas encore arrivées à l'école. Mais pourquoi tu nous dis ça là ?

Parce que je l'ai croisée – qu'est-ce que je dis là? – je l'ai percutée dans le corridor. Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier. Mais c'est pas ma faute ; je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle a que quatorze ans, je pense, mais elle est plutôt arrogante.

Ouin, je me demande dans quelle maison elle est. Pas Gryffondor, on le saurait. Mais il y a une chose que je comprends pas : comment ça se fait que Will t'ait pas dit qu'il a une sœur ? Fit remarquer l'autre jeune fille.

Je sais pas. C'est pas mon problème et je m'en fiche.

Mais là, c'est quand même de la sœur de ton petit copain dont on parle, rappela Helena, un peu perdue.

Mon petit copain? Mon œil! Il a dragué Pavarti alors que j'étais dans la même pièce et il a le culot de le nier! Si tu penses que je vais me soucier de ce qu'il m'a dit ou pas dit, tu te trompes amèrement. Surtout s'il est question de sa stupide petite sœur.

Voyons, Yumi, tu ne trouves pas que tu juges un peu vite? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que William flirtait avec Pavarti ? Demanda la Gryffondor.

J'en suis sûre, c'est tout, répondit Ayumi d'un air renfrogné.

Elle mit fin à cette conversation en montant dans le dortoir des filles l'humeur massacrante. Ne sachant que faire pour lui redonner sa bonne humeur, ses deux amis restèrent dans la salle commune et continuèrent les devoirs qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant l'interruption plutôt brutale. Vers dix heures, ils montèrent se coucher pour ne pas être trop fatigués pour la journée de cours du lendemain.

£££

Le lendemain matin, Ayumi ne se présenta pas au cours de divination, ni au cours de botanique qui avait lieu tout de suite après. Bien sûr, ses amis s'inquiétaient pour elle, mais ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'assister aux cours sans rien laisser paraître. Il n'y avait que Ron et un peu Hermione qui ne se souciaient pas vraiment de l'absence de la jeune fille. Effectivement, le rouquin lui en voulait encore pour la bouteille d'encre, mais surtout pour son comportement. Et sa petite amie le supportait en quelque sorte. La Japonaise ne se montra pas non plus à l'heure du lunch. Il va sans dire que Helena, Harry, Draco et Morena commençaient sérieusement à se faire du souci au sujet de leur amie. C'était effectivement la première fois qu'elle s'absentait sans avertir son entourage. Même les autres filles de Gryffondor ne l'avaient pas vue en se levant. Bref, elle avait complètement disparue et tout le monde se demandait où elle était rendue.

£££

Quelqu'un marchait dans la blancheur de la neige et le froid de l'hiver. Bien que le mois de novembre n'était pas encore terminé, un épais manteau blanc recouvrait déjà le sol. La jeune fille, bien emmitouflée dans une longue cape, se dirigeait lentement vers la forêt interdite. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce froid polaire et elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir boire une bonne Bièreaubeurre. Mais elle ne voulait pas revenir sur ses pas, car elle était trop loin du château pour y retourner à présent.

La distance qui séparait celui-ci de la forêt paraissait beaucoup plus grande que durant les jours précédents. Simplement parce qu'il y avait maintenant de la neige, on aurait dit que le bois était plus loin et plus inaccessible qu'avant.

Elle continuait à avancer grelottant de tout son être. Après dix autres longues minutes, Ayumi arriva enfin au couvert des arbres. Frigorifiée, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt pour trouver un endroit où il n'y avait pas de neige. Elle avait entendu pleins de rumeur à propos de la Forêt Interdite, mais, en ce moment, elle n'avait pas la tête à penser sur tout ça ; elle ne cherchait qu'un endroit où elle pourrait se retrouver en paix. La Japonaise sortit sa baguette magique pour allumer un feu bienfaisant. Ses membres étaient endoloris.

Lentement, elle se réchauffa un peu. Quand elle n'eut plus mal aux doigts à cause du soudain changement de température, elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir quelques victuailles qu'elle avait prises dans les cuisines. Après l'avoir fait chauffé au-dessus du feu, Ayumi mordit à belles dents dans une cuisse de poulet. Une fois de plus, elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé boire une bonne Bièreaubeurre. C'est ce qui aurait été le mieux pour la réchauffer. Non, en fait, la seule chose qui l'aurait réchauffé complètement, ç'aurait été que William soit là et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle regrettait tellement sa manière d'agir. Elle en était sûre maintenant, Will l'aimait toujours, il n'avait pas flirté avec Pavarti.

Elle se dépêcha de finir de manger un morceau de gâteau qui commençait seulement à dégeler. Quand elle eut fini, elle ramassa ses choses et, abandonnant son plan de partir à tout jamais de Poudlard, Ayumi se dirigea lentement vers l'école. Comme elle venait de passer par-là, la piste était déjà tracée dans la neige. Plus rapidement qu'à l'aller, la Gryffondor revint sur ses pas.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans l'école, la jeune fille aperçut ses amis qui sortaient de la grande salle. Comme ils ne l'avaient pas vu, les quatre adolescents se dirigeaient vers l'escalier pour retourner à la salle commune. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, la Japonaise décida d'aller voir son professeur de DCFM.

Quand elle arriva sur le pas de la porte de son bureau, elle hésita un instant, puis cogna timidement. La porte s'ouvrit sur un beau jeune homme dans les yeux duquel on pouvait voir un immense désarroi. Au moment même où il aperçut Ayumi, cette triste lueur disparut instantanément.

_- Gomen nasai_…Soupira-t-elle. Je-je suis tellement désolé…Je te crois, je suis désolé, su_-suminasen sensei_…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et quoi faire. Ayumi lui avait enfin dit, mais n'avait pas penser à ce qui se passerait après. Allait-il lui pardonner son égoïsme et sa grande jalousie? Certes, toutes les jeunes filles qui auraient pu avoir William comme petit ami auraient sûrement agi de la même manière qu'elle. Mais la Japonaise se trouvait hideuse d'avoir éprouvé tant de soupçons à William alors que celui-ci lui assurait qu'elle était la seule et unique de son cœur.

Voyant que William ne bougeait pas et la regardait sans agir, elle crut bon de s'en aller. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné, comme elle regrettait ses gestes à présent! Les larmes vinrent sans avertir couler sur ses joues et elle baissa sa tête. Mais soudain, Ayumi s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et vit William, les yeux brillant, tenir son bras. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, n'ayant même pas essuyer les pleurs sur son visage. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et elle frissonna à son contact. C'était si apaisant, si rassurant. Comment avait-elle pu vivre sans penser à le toucher et à se sentir aussi bien? William ferma sa main sur la sienne et il la regarda droit dans ses yeux.

_- Aishiteru _Yumi-chan. Je suis désolé moi aussi, tout aussi désolé. _Aishiteru_…Il baissa un peu la tête et en la relevant, il s'approcha doucement d'elle. _Dakishimetai no ni_…**1**

Émue, la Gryffondor ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps et sauta au cou de son petit ami. Le baiser s'éternisa pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lit. Elle le désirait, voulait toucher sa peau, redécouvrir son corps, redécouvrir cette sensation de sécurité que William lui procurait, l'aimer tout simplement…

Après une semaine, ils n'en pouvaient plus d'être séparés. Fort heureusement, William ne donnait pas de cours de cet après-midi-là. Ils le passèrent donc ensemble, dans le plus grand des bonheurs…

£££

Ayumi ne se présenta par au cours de Potion qui avait lieu tout l'après-midi. Normalement, l'année passée, Rogue cherchait absolument à s'assurer que l'élève avait une bonne raison de manquer. Mais, ce jour-là, il ne fit pas tout un plat avec l'absence de la jeune fille et dit même à Helena que son amie était exemptée du devoir qu'elle avait elle-même à faire : une rédaction de soixante centimètres de parchemin sur les potions ravigotantes.

Alors qu'ils retournaient à la salle commune de Gryffondor, les quatre amis se plaignaient que Rogue était en train de redevenir sévère et rigide. Comme ils passaient devant la classe de DCFM, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. À leur grande surprise, Ayumi sortit, se retrouvant devant eux, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et les joues rouges.

Yumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On t'a cherché toute la journée! s'exclama Helena tout de même soulagée de revoir son amie.

Ah, heu ? J'étais à l'infirmerie, affirma la jeune prise sur le fait.

On est allé voir là-bas ce midi et tu n'y étais pas, fit remarquer Ron qui était toujours en colère contre la Japonaise pour son attitude qu'il jugeait égocentrique.

…, cette dernière ne trouva rien à répondre, car elle n'était effectivement pas allée à l'infirmerie de la journée.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici si tu étais supposée être à l'infirmerie ? Demanda subitement Hermione plutôt rapide en déduction.

C'est Mme Pomfresh qui m'a envoyé voir William. Heu, M. Stephenson, commença à mentir la jeune fille habituellement douée dans ce sport.

Tu le sais bien qu'on sait que vous sortez ensemble, répliqua Ron agacé.

Justement, on ne sort plus ensemble. Ayumi partit en furie vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Tu vois ? À cause de toi, elle va être encore plus malheureuse et qui est-ce qui va la consoler ? Moi! Lui fit remarquer l'Italienne soudainement aussi maussade que sa chère amie.

Les quatre jeunes se rendirent donc à leur salle commune sans échanger un mot de plus. Rendus là, ils firent leurs devoirs en silence, puis montèrent se coucher.

Étant donné qu'elle s'était endormie tôt, sa petite escapade dans le froid l'avait beaucoup fatiguée, Ayumi se réveilla vers deux heures du matin. C'était tout à fait contraire à son habitude, elle qui se couchait toujours à cette heure-là et se levait en après-midi quand elle le pouvait. Et ce jour-là, elle aurait pu dormir le temps qu'elle aurait voulu, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au magnifique après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec Will.

Après être restée couchée dans son lit à regarder le plafond pendant plus d'une demi-heure, elle décida de descendre à la salle commune. Là, elle trouva Helena, endormie sur un divan, un livre ouvert dans la main. La jeune Japonaise s'approcha sans bruit de son amie. Décidant de ne pas la réveiller, elle sortit se promener dans l'école.

Elle marchait aléatoirement, ne s'occupant pas de vers où elle allait. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de pas au loin. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt pour mieux entendre, mais les autres pas aussi s'arrêtèrent. Elle recommença donc à marcher et le bruit reprit. Lentement, craignant de ce qu'elle verrait, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où quelqu'un se déplaçait. L'effrayant encore plus, elle s'aperçut que la personne marchait, elle aussi, vers elle. Elles étaient maintenant à un bout et à l'autre du corridor, mais le noir opaque de la nuit faisait qu'Ayumi ne voyait pas l'autre. Continuant d'avancer, elle finit par apercevoir les contours d'une silhouette féminine. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle reconnut Morena en la personne marchant vers elle. Évidemment, cette dernière venait aussi tout juste de reconnaître son amie. Rassurées, les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent d'un signe de main.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandèrent-elles simultanément.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Après un moment, la Gryffondor et la Serpentard se calmèrent et décidèrent d'aller dans la salle commune de l'une pour pouvoir parler sans être prises par un professeur.

Quand elles furent à la salle commune où dormait encore Helena, elles décidèrent de la réveiller, car il était maintenant presque quatre heures. Celle-ci avait l'air complètement effrayé quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lena-chan ? S'inquiéta la jeune Japonaise avec raison.

Oubliant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler tout de suite, la jeune encore tout endormie confia aux jeunes filles très attentives les rêves qu'elle faisait depuis quelques temps.

Ces souvenirs me reviennent dès que je m'endors. Tout ça a commencé quand je suis tombée nez à nez avec le Détraqueur. Depuis, ça n'a pas arrêté. Chaque nuit est un calvaire et j'essaie de ne pas dormir pour ne pas me souvenir. C'est trop douloureux. Et cette nuit, c'était pire.

_Une femme marchait au loin. C'était Julia. Même à cette distance, elle était reconnaissable grâce à ses longs cheveux blonds. Couleur de chevelure peu répandue dans ce pays : l'Italie. Lentement, Helena rejoignit sa sœur pour l'avertir du danger qu'elle courait. Mais, lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant elle, l'adolescente ne put se résoudre à trahir son amour, l'amour de sa vie. Décidant de ne rien dire, elle laissa sa cadette partir. À regret, elle la regarda partir sans rien dire. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle lui parlait._

_Le noir se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune en train de rêver, puis elle se retrouva à dans une rue qui était, pour l'instant, déserte._

_Puis, elle vit venir deux personnes à l'autre bout complètement du chemin. Elle savait que c'était Julia et Angelo. Les deux anciens amoureux marchaient vers elle. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion. Soudain, exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Helena, le jeune homme prit brutalement le bras de l'autre qui essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de son emprise. Quand, enfin, le garçon la lâcha, elle sortit sa baguette magique. Cependant, l'autre aussi l'avait sorti et ils se dévisageaient se demandant qui allait jeter un sort en premier. Après un moment, Julia, totalement apeurée, s'enfuit en courant vers l'endroit d'où les observait sa sœur qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de crier._

_- Julia, Julia! Il veut te tuer! S'époumonait Helena au comble du désespoir._

_La jeune fille courait vers les cris. Peu lui importait qui criait, elle devait à tout prix échapper à la mort. Étrangement, Angelo la laissait courir sans rien faire. Il n'essayait ni de la rattraper ni de lui lancer un sort. Après quelques minutes, cependant, un éclair vert trancha la nuit noire. Il frappa Julia de plein fouet la faisant tomber par terre. Helena qui était auparavant comme clouée au sol courut vers sa sœur qu'elle savait déjà morte._

_Au loin, l'affreux et horrible homme riait aux éclats, fier de son coup. La jeune fille, maintenant enfant unique, lui lança un regard rempli de rancune._

_Dire qu'elle lui avait fait confiance, dire qu'elle l'aimait…_

Helena s'était ensuite fait réveiller par ses deux amies. Après leur avoir tout raconté, elle ne put retenir les larmes plus longtemps. Comprenant enfin pourquoi l'Italienne se réfugiait de plus en plus en elle-même, Morena la serra contre elle pour lui montrer qu'elle l'aiderait à surmonter tout ceci. Ayumi, qui se sentait un peu délaissée, essaya d'embarquer dans l'étreinte. Après plusieurs minutes de compassion mutuelle, les trois amies décidèrent de parler de quelque chose de plus joyeux.

Ayumi leur raconta son ancien projet de s'en aller pour toujours de Poudlard, qu'elle avait eu la veille, mais qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Elle leur confia ensuite, qu'après être revenue dans la chaleur de l'école, elle était allée voir William et qu'ils avaient passé un magnifique après-midi ensemble. Bien sûr, la jeune fille garda quelques détails à sa discrétion voulant préserver son jardin secret.

Puis, vers cinq heures et demi, les trois étudiantes décidèrent de retourner se coucher, car c'était samedi. Morena se dirigea donc vers la sortie et marcha seule jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, plus précisément jusqu'au dortoir des filles.

Quand elle arriva à destination, elle trouva au pied de son lit un gros paquet emballé d'un magnifique parchemin. Intriguée, elle s'approcha pour voir s'il y avait un nom d'indiqué. L'Espagnole trouva en effet un petit mot.

_A Morena_

_Mi bella y tan preciada amor,_** 2**

_Draco_

_P.S. : Attends que je sois levé pour l'ouvrir._

De plus en plus intriguée, mais surtout très touchée, elle résista à la tentation d'ouvrir son cadeau et se coucha néanmoins.

£££

Vers dix heures, Morena se réveilla pour de bon. Quand elle aperçut le paquet au bout de son lit, elle se rappela que Draco lui offrait un cadeau sûrement parce que ça faisait un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Elle prit donc l'énorme boîte dans ses mains pour la descendre dans la salle commune. Quand elle arriva en bas, son petit ami y était déjà. Elle alla le voir et déposa le présent devant lui et lui demanda comment elle allait faire pour que personne ne sache que c'était lui qui le lui offrait. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa joie tant qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls, car jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ils ne sortaient pas officiellement ensemble. Ils décidèrent donc de faire croire que c'était les parents de la jeune fille qui lui envoyait son cadeau de Noël un peu à l'avance.

De plus en plus impatiente de savoir quelle surprise lui réservait son cher amoureux, elle déballa en vitesse son gros cadeau. Elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un petit animal ressemblant à un chaton. Il avait une belle fourrure grise, tachetée de noir, le bout de la queue touffue et de grandes oreilles.

C'est un Kneazle, une femelle, expliqua Draco. J'espère que ça te plaît.

Oui, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu, assura la jeune fille se retenant pour ne pas sauter au cou de son amoureux. Elle est si mignonne.

Elle la prit dans ses mains et l'observa avec attention. La petite bête semblait prête à s'attacher à Morena.

Tu vas t'appeler Corazon. J'espère qu'elle s'entendra bien avec Noche, pensa tout haut l'Espagnole en parlant du chat qu'elle avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse durant l'été. Ça me gêne, je t'ai rien acheté.

C'est pas grave, être avec toi, c'est le plus beau cadeau.

Après ce cours moment de romantisme, la jeune fille monta dans le dortoir des filles pour installer le panier de Corazon à côté de celui de Noche. Lorsque les deux animaux se retrouvèrent face à face, ils se regardèrent un instant et s'approchèrent pour sentir l'odeur de l'autre ; ils s'apprivoisaient peu à peu. La Serpentard les laissa entre futurs amis et redescendit dans la salle commune pour voir avec Draco ce qu'ils feraient de leur samedi.

£££

Avec leurs amis de Gryffondor, les deux Serpentard allèrent s'entraîner à leur sport préféré. Ils proposèrent aussi à Neville, Seamus, Ginny et Luna de venir jouer avec eux. Il n'y a que Hermione qui refusa encore une fois de monter un balai.

Je vais réussir à la faire changer d'idée un jour, déclara Ron quand il fut dans les airs aux côtés de Harry. C'est pas dur pourtant voler sur un balai.

Elle a peut-être le vertige, mais elle ne veut pas nous le dire, suggéra le jeune à lunettes. C'est mieux comme ça, sinon on n'aurait pas d'arbitre.

On en aurait quand même, mais là au moins, elle serait dans les airs avec nous.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match entre amis retentit sur le terrain. Comme ils n'étaient que dix sur le jeu, ils avaient formé deux équipes de cinq. Dans chaque équipe, il y avait un Gardien, deux Poursuiveurs, un Batteur et un Attrapeur. Rapidement, Ginny et Helena, qui étaient habituées de jouer ensemble, se firent des passes en se dirigeant vers les buts gardés par Morena. Ayumi, seule comme Batteur, essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher les deux filles de marquer. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco cherchaient le Vif d'or.

Après quelques passes bien dirigées, Helena lança le Souaffle vers l'anneau de gauche. Son amie qui gardait les buts, se précipita pour l'arrêter, mais trop tard, le ballon entra directement dans le but. Hermione observait attentivement le jeu et siffla. Le match continua ainsi assez longtemps : le Vif d'or restait introuvable.

Alors que le pointage était à égalité à trente, Draco aperçut un éclat doré près des gradins de Serdaigle. Rapidement, il se précipita vers l'objet. Voyant le jeune blond se diriger à l'autre bout du stade, Harry fit de même sachant que son adversaire avait vu la petite balle. Les deux Attrapeurs volaient à une vitesse vertigineuse pour atteindre leur but. Pendant quelques secondes, les amis retrouvèrent ce sentiment de rivalité qu'ils éprouvaient avant lors des matchs de Quidditch. Cet état qui les poussait à aller encore plus vite pour arriver avant l'autre. Sur le reste du terrain, on avait bien remarqué le soudain mouvement des garçons. Tout le monde les observait maintenant pour savoir qui allait attraper le Vif d'or et ainsi faire gagner son équipe.

Rapidement, Harry regagna le retard qu'il avait par rapport à Draco. Mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas prendre de l'avance. Ils étaient maintenant côte à côte. Évoluant à la même vitesse, ils se rapprochaient de la petite balle qui avait pris une pause. Alors que les deux jeunes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'objet, celui-ci se décida à bouger et s'éloigna à toute vitesse de ses poursuivants.

Une soudaine bourrasque fit dévier les deux Attrapeurs de leur trajectoire. Le temps qu'ils se stabilisent, le Vif d'or avait disparu. Rageusement, les deux amis remontèrent dans le ciel pour pouvoir mieux inspecter le terrain en quête du minuscule objet doré. Déçus, les autres jeunes recommencèrent à jouer pour briser l'égalité.

Seamus, qui avait gardé le Souaffle durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient arrêté le jeu, fit une passe à Luna qui se débrouillait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui ne jouait presque jamais. Neville vola péniblement vers l'unique Cognard. Il donna un puissant coup de batte dans la balle qui se dirigea à toute vitesse sur la pauvre Luna. Elle était trop concentrée à se rendre vers les buts gardés par Ron pour se rendre compte qu'elle était poursuivie par un ballon. Celui-ci la frappa de plein fouet dans le dos. Échappant le Souaffle sous le choc, la jeune Serdaigle prit son balai à deux mains pour ne pas tomber. Furieuse, elle se retourna vers celui qui lui avait envoyé le Cognard. Neville était là ne sachant comment réagir. Il n'avait pas voulu frapper si fort et de plus, il était sûr que la balle serait allée complètement à l'opposé.

Durant ces quelques secondes, Helena fonça sur le Souaffle et l'attrapa d'une main. Aussi rapidement, elle se précipita à l'autre bout du terrain, vers les buts adverses. Ginny était déjà près des anneaux gardés par Morena. Elle reçut habilement la passe que sa compagne lui fit. Vive comme l'éclair, la jeune rouquine lança la balle vers l'anneau de droite. Cependant, l'Espagnole était encore plus rapide. Elle se précipita pour empêcher l'autre équipe de marquer. À la dernière seconde, la jeune Gryffondor attrapa le Souaffle en tendant les bras le plus possible.

Après encore une demi-heure de jeu, aucune équipe n'avait fait d'autres points. Harry vit soudain très près du sol quelque chose qui ressemblait au Vif d'or. Il plongea littéralement pour l'attraper. Il fut aussitôt imité par Draco qui avait vu lui aussi la balle. Les deux jeunes hommes chutaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais aucun ne semblait avoir peur de s'écraser. Tous leurs amis se tournèrent vers eux pour voir qui réussirait à se rendre au sol en premier. Helena et Morena commencèrent à s'en faire chacune pour leur petit ami. Le cœur de Harry battait presque aussi fort qu'il n'avait jamais battu. En fait, le moment où son cœur avait vraiment battu la chamade, c'était la première fois où il avait embrassé sa copine : même chose pour Draco.

Ils étaient maintenant à moins de cinq mètres de sol. Les Attrapeurs voyaient très bien que le Vif d'or était à un mètre de la terre. Harry tendit le bras, mais Draco était un peu plus près et, juste avant que les deux ne redressent leur balai, il attrapa la balle en la serrant fermement dans sa main. Arrêtant doucement, Malfoy débarqua de son "destrier" les bras levés pour célébrer leur victoire. Tout le monde descendit pour atterrir en douceur. Morena, Ayumi, Seamus et Luna se précipitèrent vers leur Attrapeur pour le féliciter. L'Espagnole sauta au coup de son beau blond et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ginny, Luna, Seamus et Neville qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur relation, furent quelque peu étonnés par son comportement. Après réflexions, ils s'avouèrent qu'ils auraient dû s'en douter avant que les deux Serpentard sortaient ensemble.

Les dix amis rentrèrent finalement au château vers quatre heures alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils allèrent chacun manger avec les autres élèves de leur maison.

£££

Quand elle eut terminé de manger un gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat, Ayumi se leva en disant qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. En fait, elle allait voir son amoureux avec qui elle s'était réconciliée. C'était comme au début de leur relation : presque personne n'était au courant qu'ils se fréquentaient encore. Quand elle arriva aux appartements de Will, la Japonaise était tout excitée. On aurait dit qu'elle prenait plaisir à cacher la vérité à ses amis. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle entra dans la chambre de celui qui était bien plus que seulement son professeur sans frapper.

Vers neuf heures du soir, Ayumi retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ses amis ne devaient se douter de rien. Elle avait néanmoins réussi à passer deux magnifiques heures en compagnie d'un petit copain très romantique. Quand la jeune fille arriva dans la salle où ses amis discutaient, Helena lui demanda avec une pointe d'ironie si elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait à la bibliothèque. La Japonaise répondit naïvement par l'affirmative avant de monter dans le dortoir prétextant vouloir la solitude. Son amie italienne vint la rejoindre, car elle savait qu'Ayumi voulait lui parler.

Yumi chérie ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le dortoir. J'ai senti que tu voulais me parler.

Non, justement tout va extrêmement bien. Will est encore plus attentif qu'avant, expliqua la jeune fille dont les yeux pétillaient d'amour et de bonheur. Et toi, tout va bien avec Harry ?

Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que Cho n'a pas encore compris qu'elle n'a plus de chance avec lui.

Elles parlèrent ainsi de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les autres filles montent se coucher vers onze heures.

£££

Deux matchs de Quidditch avaient eu lieu durant le mois de novembre. Notamment celui qui se voyait s'affronter les équipes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Il y avait également eu une partie des Serpentard contre les Serdaigle. Suite à ces deux événements sportifs, seul Poufsouffle restait sans victoire. Le prochain "duel" serait joué par les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle. Il va sans dire le temps était de moins en moins cléments envers les joueurs, mais ceux-ci joutaient avec un sang-froid hors pair. Les élèves étaient toutefois moins fébriles que les années auparavant puisque le Tournoi des Quatre prenait toute la place dans leurs esprits.

£££

En ce dimanche matin, Draco lisait un livre de psychologie. Il avait pris le premier de la pile pour faire plaisir à Morena. Effectivement, la prochaine épreuve se donnait dans trois semaines et il n'avait pas encore commencé à se préparer. Il n'était toutefois pas le seul. Ron non plus n'avait pas touché à ses livres sensés l'aider. Cho, elle, les avait déjà tous lus. Ces temps-ci, elle était plutôt déprimée et elle cherchait par tous les moyens de se changer les idées. Justin, quant à lui, les avait feuilletés sans trop comprendre à quoi ils lui serviraient. Décidément, les organisateurs du Tournoi voulaient leur réservaient toute une surprise.

**£££**

**1 **Dakishimetai no ni : Je veux seulement te prendre dans mes bras.

**2 **Mi bella y tan preciada amor : Ma belle et si précieuse amour.

**Bon, voilà, c'était le peut-être tant attendu chapitre 7. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Sinon, je vous promet que le prochain sera meilleur. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, mais la semaine de relâche vient de commencer, donc je vais avoir plus de temps. Il devrait arriver dans deux ou trois semaines dépendant le temps, l'inspiration et l'humeur.**

**Voici maintenant les réponses à vos reviews.**

**Amé Phoenix : Merci encore pour tes reviews. Tu m'en as écrites deux, mais la première n'est pas très longue, donc je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur elle. Par contre, tu m'as fait une très belle et longue review pour le chapitre 6 et je te remercie encore. Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire sur tes commentaires? (des commentaires sur des commentaires, c'est étrange, mais bon) Je suis contente que tu aimes le titre. C'est une partie très importante du chapitre, il doit nous mettre dans l'énergie et je crois que j'ai bien réussi. Ensuite, pour Pansy et non Pansky, tu as bien raison et tu viens de te rendre compte dans ce chapitre qu'elle se rend compte qu'il ne veut absolument rien savoir. Hum, drôle de phrase. Pour Rogue, et bien j'avais envie qu'il change, tout le monde peut changer. Maintenant, les souvenirs de la mystérieuse Helena, ils n'en finiront plus de nous étonner. J'ai écris ça comme ça et c'est en train de devenir quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas encore exactement quoi. Pour Ayumi et Will et bien je ne voulais pas en faire un couple parfait. Mais pour ton beau Angelo tu en saurais pas plus avant que le temps arrive. C'est long répondre à chaque petit commentaire que tu fais, mais là j'ai fini, mais j'ai pas écrit de conneries alors voilà. C'est bien que tu aimes les gars qui s'appellent Alex, comme ça, ça marche encore. Bon c'était la seconde pas rapport.**

**Merci encore**

**Xxxx**

**Cybel : D'abord, merci pour tes longues reviews très constructives. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu sembles beaucoup aimer mon histoire (t'es mieux "look-who-dead") et j'en suis très contente. Bon, je n'ai vraiment rien à dire sur ta première review tu ne poses pas vraiment de question et, de toute façon, si tu veux savoir la suite, t'as qu'à continuer à lire ma fic. Maintenant pour la deuxième, tu as eu quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre et d'autres viendront plus tard. Si tu veux des spoilers, viens me voir peut-être que je t'en dirai (à toi aussi Amé si tu veux). Bon, j'ai juste une dernière petite chose à dire comme ça pas rapport. Ça allait vraiment mal lire tes reviews parce que tous les lettres avec des accents ne s'affichaient pas.**

**Merci de me corriger, me lire et me reviewer.**

**Xxxx**

**Gandalf : Mon tout premier revieweur, mon confident pour m'aider à comprendre quelque chose d'un œil extérieur, merci. Je suis contente que tu aimes encore ma fic et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas trop déçu. Tu as fait comme je t'ai demandé et tu as écrit une connerie. Je connaissais déjà la blague comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mais bon peut-être que la prochaine review sera encore plus longue sait-on jamais.**

**Merci**

**Xxxx**

**Catastrophe : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et qu'elle suscite en toi de l'intrigue. Effectivement, les réponses à tes questions se trouvaient dans ce chapitre, mais si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas.**

**Alex : Je suis contente que tu sois venu lire ma fic et que tu l'aimes. Je réponds juste à ta première review, car tu viens juste de commencer à lire mon histoire. Comme je t'ai dit, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu fasses de plus longues reviews (peut-être que maintenant que lis ça, tu en as déjà fait de très longues, je n'en sais rien). Merci Ronny, même si tu n'es pas comme le Ron de l'histoire.**

**Bon, c'est maintenant tout pour cette fois. Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs.**

**Morena**

**P.S. : Je suis désolée si les traits de dialogue n'aparaissent pas, c'est Fanfiction qui faisait à sa tête.**


	8. PréauLard et Quidditch

**Bonjour à vous,**

**Je suis heureuse de vous compter encore parmi mes lecteurs. Ça doit être parce que vous aimez mon histoire, sinon, ça fait longtemps que vous seriez partis. Que je suis perspicace. Je sais, je sais, j'ai pris plus d'un mois pour poster ce chapitre, mais disons qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps.**

**Disclaimer : Il n'y a pas d'autres nouveaux personnages.**

Chapitre 8

Pré-au-Lard et Quidditch

Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre en lisant ça ? S'emporta Ron alors qu'il lisait "Bouillons de poulet pour sorciers". Je me demande vraiment qu'est-ce que ça va être la deuxième épreuve pour qu'on ait à lire ces absurdités.

Voyons Ronny, ce n'est pas des absurdités. Je les ai lus ces livres-là et je trouve qu'ils sont très intéressants. Et si tu dois lire ça, c'est que ça va t'aider, lui affirma Hermione tentant de calmer son petit ami.

J'ai de la misère à te croire, dit le rouquin replongeant dans sa lecture qu'il trouvait plutôt ennuyante.

Il avait déjà lu un autre de ces livres et il était découragé en regardant la pile qui en contenait une dizaine. Retournant elle aussi à son bouquin, "Les sorts et enchantements Volume 5", Hermione soupira devant l'entêtement de son copain. Il ne voulait absolument rien comprendre. Les deux champions étaient tranquillement assis près du feu dans leur salle commune alors que tous les autres, à part Draco, étaient dehors à faire une bataille de boules de neige. Les deux garçons devaient se préparer pour la prochaine épreuve et Hermione avait catégoriquement refusé de s'adonner à cette "guerre".

£££

Ayumi se pencha pour ramasser de la neige et en faire une balle. Lorsqu'elle se releva, un projectile froid arriva sur elle à toute vitesse. Elle le reçut en plein visage. Ne pouvant contrôler sa colère, elle courut vers Morena qui lui avait lancé la boule de neige. Celle-ci qui riait aux éclats quelques secondes auparavant regrettait maintenant son geste voyant à quelle vitesse son amie se précipitait vers elle. L'Espagnole ne réussit pas à s'enlever à temps de la trajectoire de l'assaillante. Le choc fut si dur que la Serpentard tomba de tout son long dans la neige. Tentant de se relever, Morena s'agrippa au manteau de son amie qui fut emportée vers le sol. Le visage plein de neige, Ayumi se releva péniblement pour mieux pouvoir combattre son adversaire qui était aussi remise sur ses pieds. Voyant qu'une bagarre s'annonçait, Helena accourut pour séparer ses amies qui se foudroyaient du regard. Bien sûr, ce n'était que pour jouer et elles ne voulaient aucunement faire du mal à l'autre. Refusant d'être arbitrées, les deux combattantes embarquèrent l'Italienne dans leur jeu. Harry, qui se sentait un peu rejeté, fonça sur les trois jeunes filles pour les faire tomber.

La bataille de boules de neige se transforma alors en partie de rugby à une différence près : il n'y avait pas de ballon. Tout le monde essayait tant bien que mal de faire tomber les autres. Bientôt, les quatre jeunes se retrouvèrent étendus par terre. Ils riaient tous aux éclats tout en essayant de respirer normalement. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, Harry était maintenant calme. De petits flocons tombaient doucement sur son visage brûlant. À tâtons, il chercha la main d'Helena qui était couchée à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il la serra dans la sienne. Il était heureux avec elle et ne voulait absolument pas la perdre. Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, les quatre amis finirent par se relever. Ils avaient recommencé à avoir froid et décidèrent de rentrer et boire un bon chocolat chaud faute de Bièreaubeurre.

£££

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait abandonné sa lecture. En fait, c'était Hermione qui lui avait proposé de prendre une petite pause. Elle lui avait effectivement fait une offre alléchante, ce qui avait étonné le rouquin. Ils se rendirent donc à la salle de bain des préfets. Là, ils ouvrirent tous les robinets pour remplir l'immense baignoire avec de l'eau parfumée et des bulles multicolores. D'un coup de baguette magique, la sorcière fit jouer une musique calme et apaisante qui emplit la pièce. Comme cette musique ne plaisait pas beaucoup au jeune homme, il la changea pour entendre un air enjoué sur lequel il commença à se déchaîner.

Lentement, il détacha sa cravate, puis sa chemise. D'un geste théâtral, il envoya les vêtements voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. À ce moment, Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps et sauta au cou du jeune. Tout en s'embrassant fougueusement, les amoureux se dévêtirent complètement avant de se jeter à l'eau. Rapidement, Ron nagea pour se rendre de l'autre côté du grand bain. Il resta là à attendre que son amoureuse le rejoigne. Il lui lançait un regard invitant.

£££

Lorsque les quatre aventuriers du grand Nord étaient arrivés à la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils la trouvèrent vide de toute vie. Seul le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée montrait que la pièce avait déjà été pleine d'élèves. Morena décida d'aller voir comment se portait son petit ami et les autres restèrent là. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas trop pour leurs deux autres copains. Se rappelant qu'ils étaient dimanche, ils décidèrent de faire leurs devoirs à la dernière minute comme d'habitude.

Quand le jeune couple de Gryffondor revint à leur salle commune, les autres venaient tout juste de terminer leurs travaux. Ron se fit raconter la bataille qu'il avait ratée, puis ils montèrent tous dans leur dortoir respectif.

£££

Durant la semaine qui suivit, les quatre champions avaient presque fini de lire tous les livres prescrits. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu trop de devoirs, car Ron et Draco n'auraient jamais eu le temps de tous les feuilleter. Même Rogue était plus indulgent que les années précédentes. Ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant qu'il avait aidé à l'arrestation de Voldemort ne comprenaient pourquoi il avait tant changé. C'était simplement dû au fait qu'il n'avait plus peur de montrer qu'il était revenu sur le droit chemin. Effectivement, s'il n'avait jamais porté Harry dans son cœur, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il pensait qu'il était comme son vantard de père et son crétin de parrain. Il s'était étonnement rendu compte qu'au fil des années, Harry et James Potter étaient deux personnes tout à fait différentes. Il s'était alors promit de chasser tous ces préjugés.

£££

Deux semaines avant la deuxième épreuve et le bal de Noël, les élèves avaient une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Même les premières et deuxièmes années étaient autorisées à y aller. Effectivement, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant en début d'année qu'il y aurait un bal, aucun étudiant n'avait de tenue appropriée pour y participer. Ayant prévu le coup, plusieurs commerçants nomades s'étaient arrêtés dans le village sorcier pour vendre leurs plus beaux habits.

Tôt le matin, nos jeunes amis montèrent donc dans une diligence tirée par les étranges sombrals. Ils étaient plusieurs à les voir, Morena, Helena et Harry, mais aucun n'en fit mention. Ils étaient heureux et ne voulaient pas gâcher ce moment avec leurs tristes souvenirs.

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, les filles partirent de leur côté dans une boutique spécialisée dans les robes de bal, tandis que les garçons allèrent dans un magasin vendant des vêtements un peu plus chic que d'ordinaire.

£££

Regardez la belle robe. Elle est vraiment magnifique, fit remarquer Hermione en désignant un vêtement noir comme la nuit aux trois autres filles. Vous croyez qu'elle m'irait bien ?

Il y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, c'est de l'essayer, affirma Helena qui regardait une autre tenue qui était d'un rouge flamboyant.

Les deux allèrent essayer les robes qu'elles avaient choisies pendant que les deux autres continuaient à chercher.

Finalement, les quatre avaient réussi à trouver "chaussures à leurs pieds". Elles se rendirent donc à leur point de rendez-vous : Les Trois Balais. Les garçons les attendaient déjà avec devant eux des chopes Bièreaubeurre.

Durant le reste de la journée, ils coururent d'une place à l'autre cherchant un endroit chaud où s'abriter. Ils allèrent refaire leurs provisions de bonbons à la confiserie et allèrent acheter des cadeaux pour leurs parents et amis. Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

£££

Morena et Draco arrivèrent à la classe de potions. Le professeur y était déjà ; il plaçait la classe pour la fabrication d'une potion qui s'avérait très compliquée. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il leur adressa, chose tout à fait étrange, un sourire franc.

Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? Leur demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

Très bien merci, professeur, répondit timidement la jeune fille avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place.

Alors, M. Malfoy, êtes-vous prêt pour la deuxième épreuve ? S'informa Rogue tout naturellement.

Heu, oui, bien sûr. J'ai lu les livres sur le sujet, assura le beau blond en s'asseyant à côté de sa petite amie.

Après quelques minutes, les autres élèves arrivèrent et le cours commença.

Ils passèrent la période à concocter une forte potion de guérison. Il y avait une multitude d'ingrédients à mélanger avec minutie pour la réussir parfaitement. Une toute petite erreur et les effets de l'élixir seraient entièrement changés, voire néfastes. À la fin du cours, tous les étudiants étaient épuisés, mais la plupart avait réussi. Ils purent donc repartirent chacun avec un échantillon de leur travail.

£££

Aucun autre professeur ne parla aux champions de la deuxième épreuve. Ron, sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione, avait pratiqué un nombre infini de sortilèges de tous genres au cas où il en aurait besoin. Petit à petit, les quatre jeunes se préparaient comme ils pouvaient pour affronter l'inconnu.

£££

La fin de semaine avant le grand jour durant lequel aurait lieu la deuxième épreuve, une partie de Quidditch était organisée. Les Gryffondor affrontaient les Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry remarqua que tous les autres étaient déjà descendus. Paniqué, il crut qu'il avait passé tout droit et que le match de Quidditch avait commencé sans lui. Rapidement, il se ressaisit en se disant que Ron l'aurait réveillé en bon capitaine qu'il était. L'attrapeur des Gryffondor se rendit donc à la grande salle où les autres étaient déjà. Le jeune Weasley ne semblait pas du tout nerveux : il avait rempli son assiette. Évidemment, la victoire contre les Serpentard durant le mois d'octobre lui était encore en mémoire et il ne doutait pas qu'ils battent également les Poufsouffle. S'asseyant avec ses amis, Potter leur demanda quelle heure il était.

Il est juste dix heures, l'informa Helena en lui demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas regardé sa montre.

Heu, je l'ai oubliée en haut, répondit Harry alors qu'un bol de lait au chocolat apparaissait devant lui.

C'est pas pratique ça. Ça sert à quoi d'avoir une montre si tu l'as jamais avec toi? Fit remarquer Ayumi une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Bon, il faut que j'y aille ; j'ai un peu de retard dans mes devoirs. On se retrouve ce midi.

Elle se leva pendant que Ron faisait remarquer qu'elle avait toute la fin de semaine pour rattraper son retard, mais, déjà, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle semblait beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour une fille qui allait faire sagement ses devoirs. Effectivement, elle allait passer les deux heures qui restaient à l'avant-midi avec Will. En fait, elle passait tous ses temps libres avec lui. Et ses amis, exceptées Morena et Helena qui étaient déjà au courant, commençaient à trouver qu'elle était toujours en train de faire des devoirs.

Quand ils eurent tous terminé de manger, les quatre Gryffondor allèrent voir leurs deux amis à la table des Serpentard. Ils se firent quelque peu regarder comme s'ils étaient des dégénérés, mais ne s'en soucièrent pas du tout. Les enfants de mangemorts détestaient encore plus la petite bande depuis que leurs parents étaient en prison. Les autres, cependant, étaient indifférents à l'amitié qui liait maintenant le plus connu des Serpentard à Harry et ses amis.

Ensemble, les six adolescents sortirent dans le Hall avant de se rendre à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils parlèrent de la partie de Quidditch qui se déroulerait dans l'après-midi et de la deuxième épreuve qui aurait lieu la semaine d'après.

£££

Durant le repas du midi, Ron vérifia que tous ses joueurs mangeaient convenablement pour pouvoir jouer au meilleur de leur forme.

Assieds-toi et mange, Ronny. Sinon, c'est toi qui vas défaillir durant le match, lui ordonna gentiment Hermione. Laisse ton travail de capitaine de côté et pense un peu à toi. Tu manges comme un ogre d'habitude.

C'est quoi ça ? Une expression moldue sûrement, rigola Ayumi. Mais, c'est vrai mon cher petit _Ronnydlichou_, tu devrais manger. On sait jamais, tu pourrais tomber de ton balai et mourir en t'écrasant au sol.

T'es pas drôle Yumi. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter à ce que je sache, répliqua Hermione face au sarcasme de son amie.

Finalement, Ron s'assit à la table et commença à manger ce que sa petite copine avait mis dans son assiette. Elle l'avait remplie et le plat débordait presque. Tellement que le jeune homme ne réussit pas à tout manger. Un peu avant une heure, les joueurs des deux équipes de Quidditch se levèrent pour se rendre dans les vestiaires pour se préparer. Ainsi, Hermione se retrouva seule à sa table.

£££

Après un court discours de leur capitaine, tous les joueurs de Gryffondor allèrent se changer. Ils avaient élaboré une stratégie d'attaque sachant très bien que la défense des Poufsouffle était quelque peu défaillante. Eux, ils n'avaient pas à craindre avec une batteur comme Ayumi. En fait, ils avaient une très bonne équipe sous tous les plans.

À une heure et demi, heure à laquelle le match devait commencer, Mme Bibine fit entrer les deux équipes sur le terrain. Le stade fut alors empli par le bruit d'acclamations des élèves. Deux des maisons applaudissaient leur équipe personnelle, Serdaigle était partagée et Serpentard préférait se taire.

Les joueurs firent un tour de piste avant que l'arbitre demande aux deux capitaines de venir se serrer la main. Lorsque ce fut fait, les jeunes se placèrent sur le terrain et le professeur siffla le début de la partie.

Aussitôt que Mme Bibine eut sifflé, Ginny se précipita sur le Souafle qui avait été lancé haut dans les airs. Rapidement, elle vola vers les buts adverses. Elle fut rattrapée par Helena et Emma, les deux autres poursuiveurs. Aisément, elle passa la balle à l'Italienne qui la lança ensuite à Emma. Avant même que les batteurs des Poufsouffle aient eu le temps de réagir, la jeune fille se trouvait devant leur gardien. White amorça un lancer vers l'anneau de droite, puis, au dernier moment, elle envoya le Souafle à Helena qui le fit entrer dans le but de gauche.

Le temps que la foule comprenne que les Gryffondor avaient fait dix points, le stade fut à nouveau rempli d'applaudissement. La balle fut remise au milieu du terrain et le match recommença. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un Poufsouffle qui en prit possession. Assez rapidement, il fit la passe à son coéquipier. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, Ayumi lui envoya le Cognard par derrière la tête. Le poursuiveur échappa le ballon et se rattrapa rapidement à son balai pour ne tomber. Heureusement pour lui, leur troisième joueur à l'attaque empoigna le Souafle avant Ginny. La Japonaise, qui était trop sûre de son coup, ne fit pas attention et le poursuiveur se rendit jusqu'aux buts gardés par Ron. Avant que celui-ci s'en rende compte, la balle était entrée dans l'anneau du centre.

Ce fut au tour des Poufsouffle d'applaudir et de siffler pour leurs joueurs. Ils avaient réussi à compter un but, ils réussiraient à en compter d'autres et peut-être même qu'ils gagneraient. Plus sûre qu'au début de la partie, l'équipe à l'effigie du blaireau avait maintenant une attaque plus rapide et une défense plus forte. Sentant que leurs adversaires prenaient du poil de la bête, les Gryffondor ne désespérèrent pas pour autant. Leur défense était très bonne et leur attaque aussi. De plus, ils étaient sûrs que Harry attraperait le Vif d'or. Ils ne craignaient donc pas du tout de leur victoire.

Les deux attrapeurs volaient haut dans le ciel. Là, il faisait un froid de canard et le vent les empêchait de garder une position stable. Ne pouvant plus rester immobile plus longtemps et voulant à tous prix se réchauffer, Harry entreprit de faire de grands cercles au-dessus du stade à la recherche de la minuscule balle. Bien loin de le réchauffer, cet exercice lui donna encore plus froid étant donné que le vent lui claquait le visage. Il traversait quelques fois de petits nuages de brume glacée. Le jeune homme observait le match avec anxiété. Il ignorait quel était le pointage, mais il croyait avoir aperçu un Poufsouffle faire un but.

En bas, la partie continuait. Les Gryffondor avaient maintenant une avance de trente points et leurs adversaires sentaient que la victoire ne serait pas pour eux encore une fois. Mais ils venaient tout de même de compter un troisième but, ce n'était pas rien. Dans les gradins, les élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres pour ne pas avoir froid. La plupart avaient des parapluies et tous étaient habillés chaudement. Hermione s'inquiétait que Ron attrape une vilaine grippe tandis que William essayait tant bien que mal de cacher qu'il prenait pour les Gryffondor : sa sœur était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Elle avait justement fait deux de leurs buts.

Pendant ce temps, Harry aussi essayait en vain de se réchauffer. Soudain, il crut voir au loin un éclat doré. Il n'était pas sûr s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais il s'élança néanmoins vers ce qui semblait être le Vif d'or. L'autre attrapeur ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Potter avait repéré quelque chose. Mais, quand il s'en aperçut, il partit à sa poursuite. Comme il avait une bonne longueur d'avance, Harry ne se soucia pas de son "ennemi". À cause des bourrasques de vent, le Gryffondor avait de la misère à garder le cap et il devait sans cesse rectifier sa trajectoire. De plus, le point doré qu'il voyait au loin bougeait lui aussi, mais il était nettement ralenti par le souffle de l'air.

Le Souafle entre les mains, Helena se dirigeait rapidement vers les buts adverses. Elle avait toutes les misères du monde à voler tout en évitant et le vent et les Cognards. Alors qu'elle lançait le ballon vers l'anneau central, une rafale de vent fit dévier la balle de son trajet initial le faisant passer à un mètre de la cible. Enragée, l'Italienne se plaça pour attraper le ballon que le gardien allait tenter de lancer à ses coéquipiers. Le jeu reprit son cours et les Gryffondor gardèrent la même avance. Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que les jeunes se démenaient sous la forte pluie. Ils étaient complètement frigorifiés et souhaitaient à tous prix qu'un des attrapeurs mettent fin au match.

Harry était maintenant très près du Vif d'or et l'autre attrapeur volait loin derrière. Encore quelques mètres, et le jeune attraperait la petite balle. Il s'allongea le plus possible sur balai pour accélérer son vol. Il était si concentré qu'il n'attendait plus le bruit de la foule ni celui du vent dans ses oreilles. Il sentait cependant que son adversaire le rattrapait. Donnant toute la puissance à son balai, il fila droit sur le minuscule objet. À moins d'un mètre de celui-ci, Potter tendit le bras et sa main tremblante se referma sur le Vif d'or qui tentait de s'enfuir. Le garçon leva son bras en signe de victoire et il entendit un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentir dans le stade. Ils avaient encore gagné grâce à lui. Tous les joueurs se posèrent sur le sol, épuisés. Les Poufsouffle avaient la mine déconfite, ils étaient sûrs qu'ils auraient pu gagner cette fois-ci.

Tous les élèves étaient pressés de rentrer et presque personne ne descendit pour féliciter les vainqueurs. Ceux-ci, et leurs adversaires aussi, allèrent rapidement enlever leur robe mouillée et prendre une bonne douche pour se réchauffer. En fait, la plupart des étudiants firent la même chose tellement ils étaient tous trempés. Quand ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune respective, les jeunes gelés virent avec ravissement qu'un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Quand il fut l'heure de descendre pour le repas du soir, ils étaient tous affamés, mais, au moins, les habitants de Poudlard n'avaient plus froid. Ce soir-là, les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle se couchèrent très tôt.

£££

Les derniers jours séparant les champions de la deuxième épreuve furent particulièrement éprouvants. Chacun se demandait ce qu'ils auraient à affronter et leurs camarades ne manquaient pas de leur donner toutes sortes d'idées saugrenues. Certains disaient que la tâche consisterait à écrire un livre du même genre que ceux qu'ils avaient eus à lire. D'autres affirmaient que les quatre pauvres représentants auraient à passer toute une nuit dehors dans la forêt interdite. Bref, aucune de ses rumeurs ne semblaient vraies, mais elles n'en effrayaient pas moins les concernés. Le vendredi soir, les quatre adolescents étaient au lit à neuf heures. Néanmoins, Ron n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour le lendemain. Évidemment, ils étaient tous dans ce cas.

**£££**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Sinon, tant pis pour vous. Mais peu importe, j'aimerais bien une review. Et pour récompenser ceux qui m'en ont écrit pour les autres chapitres, voici les réponses aux reviews.

**Cybel : Merci pour la super review sans accent(heu au début). C'était beaucoup plus facile à lire. C'est de la faute à fanfiction. Tu trouves que j'ai assez fait souffrir Ayumi et William? Et bien tu n'as rien vu… MOUHAHAHAHA! Nan, je niaise, je sais pas encore ce qui les attend. Je suis contente que tu sois autant intriguée par Helena et son passé, je le suis tout autant loll. Et tu as raison, Morena et Ayumi sont toutes aussi intrigantes. Mais tu deviens quand même un peu parano loll. Tu voulais voir le couple Ron/Hermione plus souvent, et bien voilà. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes nouveaux personnages. Je te fais encore attendre pour la deuxième épreuve que je suis méchante. Mais c'est que, si je l'avais mis dans ce chapitre, il aurait eu peut-être vingt pages. Donc, tu devras attendre encore. Xxxx**

**Amé Phoenix : Merci à toi aussi pour ta belle review. (Et chiale pas si j'ai pas mis super, je voulais pas me répéter.) Pour l'affaire du serpent, c'est que Pansy trouve que Morena n'a pas sa place à Serpentard et elle était sûre qu'elle aurait peur d'une simple petite couleuvre. C'est drôle, dans sa review, Cybel me dit de passer vite à la deuxième épreuve, d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot (Je m'arrête de marcher en rond, me penche pour ramasser un pot en terre cuite par terre et le donne à Cybel.) et, toi, tu me dis que je passe trop vite aux événements, que je mets pas assez de détails et tout ça. Qui dois-je écouter? (Écoute ton cœur murmure une voix dans ma tête.) Et oui, il est diabolique Angelo, tu vois l'idée que je me fais du vrai Lancelot. Mais non, ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Je voudrais te dire de retirer ce que tu as écrit et je cite : « Ha draco, le charmeur, le coquin, il fait des joolis petits cadeaux à sa blonde, que c'est charmant hein Alex? Lol! Non juste ta présence fait comme si c'était un cadeaux (que c'est un phrase quétaine!). » Parce que sinon, je sais pas ce que je te fais. Mais non, c'est pas vrai, de toute façon, je sais que tu ne le penses plus. Bon, et bien, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions. Xxxx**

**Gandalf : Encore merci pour ta review. Et oui, j'aimerais qu'elles soient encore plus longues, tes reviews. Mais l'important c'est que tu m'en écrive. Xxxx**

**Catastrophe : Merci pour la review qui, comme tu l'as dit, n'était pas très longue. Je suis quand même contente. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer mon histoire.**

**Bon, pour le prochain chapitre, je n'ai aucune idée de quand il va être prêt, car je ne l'ai pas encore commencé. Il risque d'être plus long que celui-ci, mais plus palpitant.**

**Morena**

**P.S.: Je suis encore désolée si les tirets de conversations n'apparaissent pas, c'est de la faute à fanfiction.**


End file.
